


Portrait of You

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blue Eyes, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Budding Love, Confident Magnus Bane, Crossover, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drama, Eventual Romance, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Happy Ending, Hurtful Lightwood Parents to Alec, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Life Partners, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pet Names, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Shy Alec Lightwood, Travel, i think thats enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 70,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: MUNDANE AU. Running late for their art elective, and arriving at the same time, has the art teacher at Magnus and Alec's University pairing them up to paint portraits of each other. With only knowing each other from afar, how will they react to each other drawing closer due to this final assignment before graduation? ALL MALEC.





	1. Introductions...and the beginning of something?

**Author's Note:**

> For warning to all: My story means blue eyed Alec as per usual. This was originally a oneshot which turned into a 3-part series in the end. Don't bash me, I never went to College/University so have no idea what campuses look like (or how classes are done and such). So this is my fantasy take on College/University life for the boys, since its only for the first chapter and what could possibly happen afterwards... And on that note, I know nothing of art, so please just focus on the boys and not the setting – maybe? There is also a lot of pet names from Magnus too and heaps of internal feels from both boys. I hope this is enjoyed.

Portrait of You  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter 1: Introductions...and the beginning of something?

#

“Bane! Lightwood! You're both late!” Boomed a voice through the art studio, which could be accessed by two separate entrances. Several pairs of eyes, from other lecture attendees, turned to gaze at the late comers, each young man standing slightly hunched in the doorways as clearly they had run to their art elective at top speed.

“Hung over again Magnus?” A couple of giggling girls called out to the flashier of the two late comers.

“Hardly...” Magnus drawled back instantly, finally having caught his breath as he entered the large studio lecture room and moved towards one of two free easels which were vacant in the back of the room. He found it odd that his fellow classmates seemed to have been paired off as they sat together rather closely. No one usually sat that close to each other as all assignments were done on an individual basis.

As Magnus sat down, bags dropping with several thuds at his feet, his gaze couldn't help but wander to his other classmate who had turned up late. 

Whilst Magnus Bane was awash of colour and glitter, sparkling with pride and esteem hundred times over, this couldn't very well be said for the young man who breezed into the room as though he were a freaking ghost! He took up residence on the stool next to him and it was like no one even knew he was here...well except their teacher that is. Well...their teacher...and him of course.

For who should sit by Magnus, not that he had much of a choice since there was nowhere else, but Alexander 'don't-call-me-that, call-me-Alec' Lightwood, the lesser of the known Lightwood's on Campus. And yet, the one Magnus was most fascinated in. Truth be told, he'd not seen Alexander in quite sometime, the young man having pretty much fallen off the planet if he were being honest. He was someone who religiously showed for class, well this class at least, since it was the only one they had together, and then one day...he just disappeared! There wasn't any sight of him or his siblings. And to think, nearly three months later, here he was...and he hadn't changed at all.

Oh, how opposite they were...

Magnus was in gold leopard print skinny jeans, a black silk button down shirt which was quite tight against his slender but taut muscular body and a red leather jacket over the top. He had on a pair of combat boots, his hair was spiked up with hints of gold and red glitter stuck in it and of course he'd never leave home without a light dusting of make-up on his far too handsome face. This mainly consisted of his trusty black eye-liner and gold eye-shadow to really accentuate his pretty eyes. And to tie his whole look together were three necklaces, an ear cuff and six rings on his fingers. 

Magnus was someone who genuinely stood out on a daily basis and nothing much phased him, though even if this was his fourth year here, there were still murmurs continuously going around campus about how expensive his contacts must be to pull off the glittery effect they had. On the contrary, Magnus had 20-20 vision and contacts were not necessary. His eyes were indeed a warm brown colouring with speckled gold sparkling within them, something he had inherited from his father who was currently working abroad.

The flashier young man shifted his gaze, blatantly staring at Alec who decided to throw his messenger bag on the ground in a slight huff, it knocking into the easel and nearly tipped it over, bringing a mumbled curse from the man, which sent a tiny grin to Magnus' lips as he quickly righted it and the blank canvas resting on it. Alexander was in a pair of ripped black jeans, worn combat boots, a jacket which had seriously seen better days and a plain black baggy sweater underneath. He had just removed his jacket and dumped it on the ground near his messenger bag before Magnus watched those eyes narrow and a sigh suddenly escaped his lips.

“Do you have to stare at me?” Came the deep mumble making Magnus jump a little at how deep and throaty it was. Truthfully he hadn't realised he was doing it (or that Alexander, sorry Alec, would take offence to it for that matter) and quickly shifted his gaze back to the front where he observed their teacher heading over to them.

“Congratulations you two, as the last to arrive to class, rather late I might add, you'll now be partnering up for your final assignment of the year.”

“What?” They had both mumbled together in unison. Magnus looked around the room, his eyes falling on a dear friend of his while Alec had wordlessly taken the slip of paper from their teacher to look it over.

Magnus mouthed 'traitor' to his friend, who wasn't paying attention to him at all and let out a slight 'tsk' sound. He'd known Ragnor Fell for years, ever since they were four years old to be exact, and they'd always paired up together on assignments when the need called for it. Even in gym class, a class they both loathed with an absolute passion since neither of them were sport orientated, but they still rescued each other and looked like absolute idiots together. They'd entered the same High School and then onto the same University, only now majoring in different courses, and were getting ready to graduate. 

They had taken up this art elective thinking it was going to be a breeze, but it was far from it with the teacher from hell. The only reprieve they ever got is if the middle aged man was out sick and they had a substitute, but unfortunately for them, it was rare occurrence. 

When Ragnor's green eyes finally focused on him, Magnus made a throat cutting gesture and then gave him a thumbs down like he were de-friending (and wanting to kill) his best friend. Magnus watched Ragnor roll his eyes, having seen this gesture a million times over through their twenty year friendship and just shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight gesture, via a head tilt, towards the very attractive woman sitting at his side. 

Catarina Loss, another of his dear friends, who he and Ragnor had befriended when they were both twelve, as she had been the new girl at their school, was sitting at Ragnor's side. Ragnor had been secretly in love with her since they entered University and still hadn't made a move on her. Talk about crushing on someone for a long time...

Magnus supposed he couldn't truly be angry at his best friend, after all, he was all for people finding their one true love. He was quite the romantic at heart. Not that many knew that about him. He wouldn't want to damage his reputation for being an absolute playboy, even though these days that was far from the truth. Granted that is exactly how he was back in middle and high school, breaking hearts left, right and centre and not just women's hearts for that matter. For Magnus, those days were gone. He just wanted that one special person to love him, and he would return it ten fold. Was that too much to ask?

However, these days, as much as Magnus yearned for love, it was not on his priority list considering Camille Belcourt had totally torn up his heart when she moved abroad with her family, telling him she no longer loved him and cut ties altogether. Man that had practically killed him, and he and Ragnor got into an intense argument over it, Catarina quickly coming to the rescue before it turned into physical blows. That'd been a year ago now, and Magnus was still depressingly single. Well, not depressingly, since he had many things in his life to keep him busy these days. After all, this was his final year and he needed to ace all his courses in order to make his father proud. 

Growing up, Magnus had quite the fractured relationship with his father, since the man was away a heck of a lot (no different to now, but he was an adult – most of the time – and could handle it). When his mother tragically passed, his father returned to his side, business playing second fiddle to his beloved son and the two had patched up over the years. He still felt lonely at times, but knew his father was but a phone call away now. And if Magnus were being honest, his father had been making up for lost time with him by setting him up in his own apartment which Magnus never took for granted. Regardless of their past rocky relationship, he was always thankful that no matter what went on in his life, his father would be there for him physically, emotionally and financially. He was very lucky.

“Portraits...” Magnus snapped from his thoughts as he turned his attention to Alec who had mumbled that. “Why did it have to be portraits?” Alec mumbled again in disdain, his deep throaty voice affecting Magnus then he truly wished to acknowledge. And he dare not shudder at either. And by shudder, Magnus meant that in a good way, which was rather shocking to realise too. He'd only heard it from a distance, never this up close, but to Magnus, no one had a voice like Alexander Lightwood.

“I hate portraits.” Warm brown-golden eyes locked with magnificent sapphire blue as the two of them had voiced that simultaneously. Magnus gave a slight grin, considering he didn't think him and the eldest Lightwood would ever be on the same wavelength. It didn't take Magnus long to fidget a little, which was something he just didn't do under normal circumstances when people stared at him. However, under those intense blue eyes, eyes which he swore he could easily drown in, and the fact he shuddered at the thought that they could penetrate his very soul, to the deepest recesses of his heart, he just couldn't help it. Suddenly Magnus felt shy. Which was rather horrifying to admit to considering the Magnus Bane never felt shy about anything!

“So, have you read over the document?” The teacher made his way over to them once more.

“Yes,” Alec answered for the both of them.

“Any ideas what you'll do?”

“No Sir,” 

“Well, there is still quite some time left, so this is your chance to get to know your partner better.” Both young men gave each other a silent side ways glance. “Find out what your strengths are in order to decide what portrait would best suit your skill set. Though remember, try to think outside the box alright?” The lecturer left them to it, the man's head shifting to look out a window when a familiar bell chimed ending the lesson for the day. Yeah, they'd been very late to class.

Both Magnus and Alec watched everyone clear out in seconds flat, Magnus lifting his hand to Ragnor and Catarina as they gave him a wave. Whilst he had a free right now, they had a boring business class to attend. The last to leave the room was the teacher, the door clacking closed and then silence enveloped them.

Not sure how long they sat there, Magnus decided to break it. “Well, I suppose we need to put our heads together to decide what we should be doing?” His voice seemed to jolt Alec from his thoughts.

“I...guess...” Magnus shifted on his stool, turning his gaze back to a now fidgeting Alec. He was...rather cute like that.

“Shall we start with introductions?” Magnus offered and gave the eldest Lightwood a charming smile. Magnus believed himself to always be friendly, unless someone was messing with a dear friend of his, then they would see his wrath, but even with strangers, he wanted to give them a chance. And especially an adorably awkward and cute one like the eldest Lightwood! “Magnus Bane, this is my fourth and final year, majoring in Design and Textiles.”

“Why are you doing an art course?”

“I wanted a breezy elective for my final year.” Magnus sighed rather dramatically. “How wrong I was there...” He shook his head at that. “Though, on the plus side,” He sat up straight and gave another winning smile. “It has helped my drawing skills when I'm designing my outfits so all is not lost.” Magnus raised his eyes to Alec's, knowing exactly who he was but offered the dark haired man his hand nonetheless. “And what's your name blue eyes?”

“A-Alec...Lightwood...” How cute was his stutter? “Its short for Alexander, but I prefer people calling me Alec.” His warm hand finally gripped his own, and Magnus watched him jolt a little. It was rather cute when a tiny pink hue rushed to his cheeks before he let go rather abruptly. “Um, so what should we do?”

“Truth?” Alec gave a nod of the head, still reeling that he was actually conversing with the Magnus Bane! “I'm not too sure. As we have discovered, we both dislike doing portraits so...”

“Yeah... Its a lot of pressure to do a portrait of someone. What if what you see within them is not what they see within themselves...or something...” Alec wasn't sure what he was blabbering about. And he hoped the blush wasn't rising to his cheeks as Magnus just stared quietly at him, a slight tilt to his head which just made him look even more... “I mean, you know, it can be quite...revealing...if you think about it.” Alec really didn't want his thoughts going there and quickly finished off his explanation.

“Indeed...” Magnus replied instantly, completely mesmerised by the eldest Lightwood was appeared to be quite the enigma. “Well, I'm never one to stick with tradition, and as our teacher told us to think outside the box, so I was thinking...” Magnus gave Alec a grin, wanting to test the waters and see where his suggestion would get him. “Nude...” He'd bent over, having gotten off the stool and picked up his three messenger bags and placed them over his shoulders. Lucky he had a free period right now, though he had wanted to use it to start creating his designs he was finally finishing up at 5 this morning, hence why he was late today. 

It was then Magnus realised how quiet the studio had gotten and stole a glance at Alec, only to have his eyes widen and his lips part as Alexander was gazing at him, his own lips parted, eyes sparkling and wide and he was lit up like a tomato! 

SO. FREAKING. CUTE. Magnus proclaimed inwardly.

“Nu-Nude...?” Alec disastrously stuttered aloud.

Magnus tried to conceal his laugh, not wanting to offend the blushing man sitting rather nervously in front of him, hands splayed against his ripped jeans, moving up and down his thighs as though he were constantly wiping nervous sweat off them. “I was only joking Alexander.” He watched the handsome Lightwood to see what kind of reaction he gained by using his full name, but it appeared Alec wasn't paying attention and instead sighed in relief. This made Magnus frown, he folding his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as he stood near the man.

“Should I be offended about that sigh of relief?” Alec shot his eyes up at Magnus who was standing too close to him. He could smell the scent of sandalwood on the man which was insanely alluring, much like the rest of him! “I'm not that grotesque to look at naked.”

“No...I...” Alec fumbled, watching as Magnus pulled a pen from his inner jacket pocket, popping off the lid and then leaned closer, Alec feeling himself hold his breath as Magnus took his hand rather suddenly.

“Be here at 6pm.” Alec glanced down at the address, it not familiar to him, even though it was in Brooklyn which is where he lived too. He didn't really venture out much, as lame as that was.

“I have club activities.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. “And then I work until 10pm.”

“Then come after that.” 

“Wait!” Alec received a flippant wave from the flashy man as he rushed from the lecture room, door slamming closed behind him rather defiantly.

Alec raked his hand through his messy hair, he not having bothered to brush it this morning since fashion and appearance was never something he cared about for himself and pondered over the current events that had just unfolded. 

He'd always been fairly shy, happy to be in the shadows and let his siblings have the limelight. He never believed he was good enough to be within it...or comfortable enough for that matter. Alec wasn't sure about much as he grew up over the years, sticking his head in his books and pleasing his parents with his straight A mentality. However, since University, things started happening to him. Or more importantly, his eyes had locked onto a certain someone around campus and refused to budge. Alec was sunk instantly, becoming completely intrigued, but alas, he just didn't have the guts to strike up a conversation with the Magnus Bane.

In fact, he'd met him during his first week on campus, Alec having lost his class schedule like the freaking absent-minded klutz he tried desperately not to be. Alec was usually very cool, calm and collected, hiding much from everyone, but being on campus, alone, he was a bundle of nerves. That day he'd lost himself within a book before he was interrupted by the bell and off he shot, not wanting to be late. After that lecture, he searched high and low for the document until he remembered he'd left it near the bench close to the fountain and rushed back to see if he could locate it. No such luck. Feeling like a dick, Alec headed for Administration to admit he lost his schedule when he saw a very sparkly looking man leaning against the counter. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, a silk shirt, which was a mix of black and grey and then a snake skin style blue and grey jacket over the top. Hair was spiked and dusted with gel and glitter and the man's left hand was tapping on the counter, two chunky silver rings on his fingers. 

As Alec drew closer, he listened to that smooth velvety voice talking about having found a schedule and thought it best to hand it in. As he got closer the staff member asked him what was the name on the schedule so she could contact the student and he froze when he listened to the golden-bronze skinned beauty utter 'Alexander Lightwood'. 

His name, coming from those lips were practically sinful. So much so, Alec had lurched forward, nearly knocking into the surprised student as he voiced that was him. There eyes clashed and Alec shakily took hold of his schedule, never having seen eyes quite like that before. Two of his siblings had brown eyes, but they were not like this man's. Alec stuttered out a thank you, receiving a flippant wave and then watched the man drape an arm over a very pretty and voluptuous woman, heading down the corridor and out of sight.

'Um, excuse me, do you know his name?' He remembered asking that day.

'Magnus Bane...' The office lady remarked absent-mindedly to him.

#

Alec's phone ringing jolted him from his thoughts as he quickly collected his belongings and finally left the room whilst reading the message from his sister who was inviting him home for dinner. 

He had moved out, was renting a rather shabby apartment in Brooklyn, keeping a distance from his parents who he'd finally come clean to in regards to being gay. It had not gone down well at all. Though in truth, he was pretty bloody smart and thought it wouldn't anyway, but he had hoped. It didn't take him long to pack his things, find an apartment, since he'd been working since he was 15 and had saved a fair chunk of money to get a place, even a shitty one at that. 

Alec had left home at 19, hugging his rather upset baby brother Max, who was only 4 years old at the time, and who didn't have a clue as to why he was leaving. He then hugged his sister, Isabelle (Izzy for short) who was also upset and then fist pumped Jace telling him to look after Izzy and Max for him. With boxes stacked in his midnight blue second-hand SUV, Alec got into the drivers seat and drove away, not once looking back (or up) to the windows where his upset parents were most likely glaring down at him in utter disappointment.

To think it had been four years since that fateful day, and they still didn't speak to him. Its not like it were the 50's or 60's and everyone was advised to keep it secret or risk being ridiculed. This was the 21st century, hell even celebrities were out and proud and supported, so why the hell couldn't his parents accept him? Its not like he were any different to other people.

Another message chimed on Alec's phone, distracting him from the past as he read another message from Izzy, she telling him that their parents were away on a business trip which meant he was clear to come back, to have dinner with them and spend time with Max who always asked of him.

Truth be told, he'd spent the past three months by his baby brother's side, no amount of disgust from his parents would make him leave. He'd been involved in an accident and during recovery he'd become clingy, not wanting him to be far away, and as such his parents dare not voice a thing for fear of upsetting their baby boy. They wouldn't want him “turning out” like Alec after all.

'Sorry, can't make it, I've got work.' Alec quickly responded back, deciding not to mention his run in, partnering and meeting with Magnus Bane. For if he did, he could see the grin on Izzy's face already.

#

Even though Alec was tired as hell, after work, he did end up changing back into his ripped jeans and baggy sweater, black singlet underneath, ensemble and finally had a chance to google the address which was slowly fading on his palm. He realised it was only six blocks from his own place in Brooklyn and as he finally pulled up, Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he gazed up at a nice looking brownstone building, eyes flicking to the Brooklyn bridge which was in view. 

'It must be quite a view up there.' Alec pondered to himself.

Quickly he shook his head, moving up the steps and glanced his eyes over the illuminated list of names, index finger hovering over the black button which had BANE against it.

“Yes?” Alec jolted on the spot, not having realised he actually pressed the button.

“U-Um, Magnus? Its Alec Lightwood.”

“Oh, come on up. I'm on the top floor, Penthouse 1.” The buzzer went, the click of the door happening and Alec slid inside, taking the elevator to the top.

When the elevator doors opened, Magnus was already at the front door, a gentle smile on his lips as Alec stepped out and headed over to him.

Magnus silently beckoned him into his home, Alec's eyes quickly gazing about the large and very lovely penthouse apartment, of what he could see that is. His blue eyes fixated on the Brooklyn Bridge he could see from the large glass door and windows which lead to a spacious balcony it seemed, even if it were 11pm now. He'd gotten stuck in traffic and had debated whether to come or not, but Magnus never gave him his mobile number so couldn't send a message and just decided to get this over and done with instead.

“Wow...” Alec muttered to himself as he gazed about Magnus' home. 'One day Alec... One day you could have something like this.' Or so Alec hoped. Right now though, he felt a little weird, for as soon as he stepped over the threshold and into Magnus' place, he suddenly felt at ease here, like he'd been here before, but of course hadn't. The entire place made him feel safe and secure. Like this place, Magnus' place was...home. “You weren't asleep were you?” Alec quickly voiced, removing such thoughts from his head and also not wanting to look like an idiot ogling all of Magnus' décor and furnishings. The man certainly had an eye for design and understood why he was majoring in it.

“I don't sleep in clothes Alexander.” Magnus gave him a teasing grin, pleased as punch as he observed Alec flush at his openness. He wondered if it was because he finally realised he was not calling him Alec like everyone else did, or because of the suggestion that he slept naked. Either way, Magnus liked it. “I of course wear silk pyjamas. Nothing but the best can be pressed against this glorious skin.” Magnus stated matter-o-factly. Alec had no comeback for that, though he did feel a tiny scowl brush his lips as this man seemed to like teasing him. “Care for a drink?” Alec lifted his gaze back to Magnus, finally noticing the man had a makeshift bar where he was currently mixing a drink in a stainless steel shaker.

“Um, no, I drove.”

“You can always stay the night. I won't mind.” Alec wasn't sure how to respond to that either and tried looking everywhere but Magnus. His gaze shifted around the room and stopped on his white couch.

“Who is this cute little guy?” Alec padded over, dropping to his knees as his left hand went out to the fur-ball curled up in the corner of the couch.

“Oh, wait, don't...” Magnus began, only to stop instantly as Alec's long pale fingers were brushing over soft grey fur, their ears picking up a very loud and content purr.

“What?”

“Well, I was going to say that Chairman Meow doesn't like people, but clearly you are the exception Alexander Lightwood.”

“Chairman Meow?” Alec cracked up laughing at the name Magnus had given his pet cat.

“Oh!”

“What?”

“Your laugh is beautiful.” Again, Alec just didn't know how to respond to something like that coming from the Magnus Bane and ducked his head, hoping his blush wasn't too visible.

The place fell terribly quiet and out of the corner of his eye Alec was certain Magnus was unsure what to do now. He seemed to shift a little uncomfortably on the spot, as though he'd offended him, which of course was far from the truth.

“I have a confession to make.” Alec suddenly blurted out, his blue eyes peering through his messy black bangs. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, this a notion for him to continue. “You didn't have to introduce yourself today. I knew who you were.”

“Oh?”

“We met, several years ago.”

“We did?”

“You found my class schedule.”

“Oh!” Magnus muttered, eyes shifting off to the side as he sifted through his memories, back to that time when he watched a dorky youngster almost crash into him as he was about to hand the class schedule over to Administration. The only thing Magnus truly recalled about the incident, as horrible as that seemed, was startling crystal blue eyes and messy black hair. A combination which was his favourite and now he couldn't believe that youngster was the man in his home now. These four years had done Alec a world of good as he'd filled out rather nicely from the gawky 19 year old he had been...well...almost.

“Though, even if we hadn't met back then, I would of still found out who you were.” Alec blabbed away, mouth running away with itself before he could stop. “Everyone on campus knows who Magnus Bane is.” Magnus quite liked the way his full name sounded coming from Alec's lips.

“Well, whilst we are being truthful, I know who you are too.”

“You, know who I am?” There was pure shock in Alec's deep voice.

“Whilst I admit, I did forget you when we first had that fleeting interaction... Sorry...” He watched Alec shake his head, not in the least bit offended. “And whilst I might be known around campus, the Lightwood siblings are well known too.” Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip thinking that over, looking oh so adorably cute in the process as it appeared this was news to him. “Maybe you've never been good at observing your own surroundings, but your siblings stand out, and so do you when the three of you are together.”

“Well...” This truly was news to Alec as he never thought he was much to look at if he were being truthful.

“Its probably not really your scene, wanting to stand out and all...” Alec felt a frown form on his lips as Magnus couldn't help but look him up and down in his rather unfashionable attire. “Though sometimes I think instinctively your body may realise you are being watched and you probably don't like it, so you slip away, allowing your siblings to have all the limelight to themselves.” Pretty blue eyes widened at Magnus' observations of him and his siblings. “Plus, I usually see you sitting alone in the library surrounded by books, which is somewhere you feel much more comfortable.”

“You go to the library?”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. “I may not look it, but I do take my studies seriously.”

“No, I...” Don't offend the man Alec! He chastised himself inwardly. Quickly he felt his face flush as he fumbled for an apology, watching as Magnus grinned and waved him off.

“Except our art elective, I find all my other courses rather enjoyable. And whilst I must admit, art has improved my drawing for my designs, I've never really found it interesting...well until now with us being paired up, but mainly, in class, I'm always alone.”

“But you've got Ragnor and Catarina.” Alec bit his lip when Magnus' gave fell on him once more, intrigue held in his pretty brown-golden eyes as clear as day. Alec didn't mean for that to slip out, like he'd creepily been watching him. And even if that were true, he needn't Magnus finding that out and distancing himself from him, not when he was finally able to converse with the man!

“Ah yes, but I think it won't be long before the two of them finally start dating, if Ragnor gets his act together that is.” Magnus watched Alec tilt his head. “He's been in love with her since day one, when we all found out we were coming to the same University. I hope he gains the courage to ask her out soon, its really annoying watching him dance around the idea of dating Cat when its already been four years now.”

“I-Is it...” Magnus shifted his gaze to a fidgeting Alec. “Is it really that annoying?”

“Hmm?” Magnus drawled as he had just polished off his martini and was going back to make another.

“Do you really find it annoying? That someone has that sort of attraction to someone...and for so long too?” What the hell are you saying Alec?!?! The eldest Lightwood began to berate himself internally.

“Oh, no, not at all. Its very sweet, seeing that sort of devotion amongst my two best friends.” Alec gave a slight nod of the head, not being able to help the sigh of relief that rushed from his lips. He hoped Magnus did not pick up on it. “Though, I must admit, whilst I want them to get together, I sometimes selfishly wonder what will happen to me.” To Alec's relief, it appeared he hadn't seen it. Though that didn't matter right now as he focused his gaze back on a saddened Magnus. It made his heart clench, not liking that look in his eyes. “I will be that awful third wheel, completely out of place and unsure of how to act in front of them.”

“That won't happen.” Warm brown-golden eyes shifted back to Alec who was now sitting on his couch, left hand still petting his adorable feline companion. “No matter where life takes you, the friendship and love the three of you have for one another, regardless of whether Ragnor and Catarina fall in love with each other or with other people, it will never change how they feel about you.” Blue eyes blazed passionately over at him, making Magnus' heart constrict for unknown reasons. “I...I mean...at least...that is how I feel towards my siblings. When they've dated, which is a lot, they've always made sure to include me even though I tell them not to worry as they aren't hurting my feelings by falling in love.” 

“What an honourable big brother you are.” Alec shifted on the couch.

“So, why am I here?” Magnus arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic. “All I want is to go home and go to bed, I’m dead tired, but you didn't give me your number so I could contact you.”

“Do you want my number Alexander?” Magnus made sure to accentuate the 'want'.

“Ah, um...yes...?” The eldest Lightwood was so cute as he instantly confirmed what he hoped. He watched a pink hue grace his pale cheeks and he quickly scribbled down his number, leaning over a now wide eyed Alec, which he really didn't have to do as he tucked the slip of paper into his jeans pocket, making the dark haired beauty jolt a little at the surprising touch against his thigh. Alec fidgeted uncomfortably, and as soon as Magnus saw it, he quickly backed off.

“Are you going to give me yours?” Alec shakily took hold of Magnus' phone and entered in his details, passing it back to the grinning Magnus who promptly rested his purple phone on the glass coffee table. “Now, the real reason I asked you here was to put a wrong assumption, right.”

“What?” Alec felt his eyes widen and lips part open in shock as Magnus had his back to him and was currently removing his jacket and shirt! “Wa-Wait, what are you doing?” Alec's heart began to pound in his chest.

“If I have to have a stupid portrait photo of myself, it must be alluring.” Alec had never felt so awkward in all his life as Magnus decided to give him a strip show. Hell, he'd never even been in this sort of situation before and truly didn't know what to do or where to look, only knowing his face was flushing.

“Ho-How can you be so at ease at stripping in front of a stranger?” Alec couldn't believe he had squeaked that pathetically out. He unconsciously licked his lips as flawless golden-bronze skin assaulted his blue eyes. Magnus was lean and slender, his jeans snug against his narrow hips as he finally turned to face him, hands on his hips, head tilted slightly and those were some fine abs too.

“I'm making sure you know that I am far from grotesque to look at.” Magnus gave him a lopsided smile, which instantly made butterflies scatter about Alec's stomach. He fidgeted on the couch, and for the life of him he could not stop looking at the half naked Magnus! Whilst Alec wasn't immune to having a perve on good looking men, no one, and he meant that firmly, no one had ever made him feel like Magnus was making him feel. “And this isn't something I do for just anyone either.” Alec quickly shot his gaze back to Magnus, feeling his cheeks burn as he didn't know how long he'd been staring at the man's bare chest. “Only when a beauty is involved.” Magnus gave him yet another wink and once again Alec was unsure how to take all this in. He'd heard all the rumours about Magnus being quite the playboy, but there was nothing he would believe unless it was coming from the man's own lips, even if he was still unsure whether he was being teased or not.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alec quickly darted his gaze away when Magnus' hands as they had dropped to his jeans, nimble fingers undoing his belt and then Alec's sharp ears picked up on the sound of the man's zipper drawing down. He tried not to pay attention to the hum coming from Magnus' lips as he was getting naked before him without an ounce of awkwardness.

“So, how do you want me Alexander?” Alec shot his head up, hoping all the blood in his body did not just rush to his head (or another place) as Magnus was just sitting on the edge of his mahogany dining table, legs swinging almost childishly and a red silk sheet pooled in his lap. Clearly Magnus had that lying around to at least look a little modest in front of him.

'Oh god...' Alec inwardly groaned.

The silk sheet was bunched up, but still oh so very low, flawless narrow bare hips pretty much could be seen. And that part of Magnus' skin was a little paler then the rest of him, since clearly it didn't get a lot of sun like the rest of his upper body, though Alec was sure the golden-bronze look wasn't from a tan and more so from genetics. Well...he guessed that is. Alec did hear the rumour about Magnus' mother not being from America and his father was only half. Though again, Alec would not believe such things unless Magnus spoke of them personally. 

Though right now, none of that mattered as his eyes could not break from Magnus for a single second. He was sure he'd never look at a dining table as a mere piece of furniture to eat dinner on ever again. And then there was the tingling in his body every time Magnus called him Alexander too. He wasn't sure why he did that, and also didn't understand why he doesn't mind it at all. He hated his parents and siblings calling him that from a very young age and yet when it was Magnus...

“Alexander?” Realising the man was waiting for him to answer, Alec hoped (again) he wasn't blushing like an idiot. 

“U-Um, maybe in a thinking pose?” It was all he could come up with.

Magnus' cool brown-golden eyes seemed to just watch him for a moment, Alec not having a clue what was rushing around in that head of his. Or what Magnus thought of him altogether. After all, whilst they'd been in the same elective (except when he'd left for three months) Alec generally stuck to himself whilst Magnus was the centre of everyone's attention, even if he claimed he was “alone” in the class. And now, the last project they would have in this elective, in their last year within this University, this being the last time he'd probably ever be able to see someone like Magnus, had thrown the both of them together. Was it God's will? Or was the devil laughing at him? Alec wasn't sure.

Alec tried his best not to stare, but he couldn't help when his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as the sheet slipped a bit as Magnus was moving into a 'thinking pose' as he requested. Quick hands bunched it up. “Oops... that was close.” Magnus muttered to himself, though Alec had heard him as their eyes met once more. To stave off any of his own embarrassment, Magnus quickly gave Alec another wink. He watched as the adorable man busied himself with deciding on whether he should start with pencil for an outline or go straight to charcoal. It was so cute how Alexander didn't know what to do around him. Anyone else would flirt back or throw themselves at Magnus, but the eldest Lightwood was different...and Magnus quite liked that.

When Alec raised his gaze once more, taking another chance to have a peak at Magnus (and because he hadn't heard anymore shuffling going on) he felt his breath catch once more. This was becoming a frequent thing now that he were in such close proximity to Magnus Bane. 

The extremely dashing man was now sitting fully on top of his dining table, in the centre of it and had one leg tucked in, his left leg had the knee raised, left elbow resting on it and then his chin was in his hand. He was looking slightly up and was staring off into space. The silk sheet was wrapped slightly around his body, but it gapped at the back, giving Alec a peak at the top of his butt crack and whilst that may have grossed many out, Alec never felt that at all. Everything about him was beautiful and flawless, even down to the butt crack which suddenly made Alec lick his lips.

“Perfect...”

“Why, thank you Alexander.” Alec ducked his blushing face, kicking himself in the head ofr having blurted that aloud. Although, on the plus side, Magnus hadn't been offended by his praise so there was that. Quickly Alec pulled out his sketchbook, which he always had on him and then moved to the easel Magnus had leaning against the wall and opened it up and went to work as he began to draw a faint outline of Magnus. In the quiet of the living room, Alec listened to Magnus' delighted chuckle, once again having caught him being a fumbling idiot and blushing a thousand times over. 

'You have a beautiful laugh too.' Alec thought inwardly, wishing he had the balls to actually say that to Magnus' face.

Alec wasn't even sure how long he traced outlines of Magnus' body onto the paper, but the man himself now had his eyes closed, seemingly lost in thought as his stomach muscles moved with ease due to his calm breathing. Alec couldn't help, as creepy as it was, but pull his phone from his pocket and flipped on the 'camera' application and quickly took a couple of pictures. 

It was for additional reference purposes only (uh huh, sure it was).

“Um, I think I’ve got what I need for now.” Alec hid his phone, palms sweaty as he rubbed them on his jeans and quickly closed the sketchbook as he did so. He tried to busy himself as Magnus slid off the dining table and wrapped the sheet around his hips, it parting teasingly against one unblemished strong thigh as he walked on over. He almost seemed like a Greek God, though an Asian version. Alec felt himself frown at those thoughts. What a stupid thing to conclude...

“Have you given thought on how I should do a portrait of you?” Alec shook his head, having lost his voice as Magnus stood a little too closely to him, but also thankful that the man had stopped his previous ludicrous thoughts. Alec took in a deep breath, realising Magnus still had that lovely sandalwood smell about him. “Will you at least stay for one drink?” Alec recognised the hope flashing through Magnus' eyes in an instant. “We could just sit and talk for a bit. You know, to help me to understand you a little better so I can figure out what sort of portrait will suit you best?”

“Well...”

“And I’m not talking about the devoted big brother either.” Alec snapped his lips shut. “I just want to get to know you.” Alec was done for. No one ever wanted to know him. If they tried getting close, it was because they really wanted to get into Izzy and Jace's click-y little circle, but Magnus...Magnus was different. Aside from the fact he was already popular enough as it was, but still, Alec was certain Magnus just wanted to know him, no strings attached.

“O-Okay...” Again he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when Magnus grinned at him. That smile could do a lot of damage. Or was already doing a lot of damage.

“Drink?” Alec felt his shoulders sag as he moved the easel out of the way, propping it up against the wall as he took a seat on the couch once more, only this time Magnus was beside him, they clinking glasses as he tasted a martini for the first time. And whilst he did pull a tiny face, which seemed to amuse Magnus as he gave him his own tiny smile around the rim of the glass, Alec for the life of him could not understand why Magnus hadn't gotten dressed yet.

#

Alec let out a groan as a warm gentle hand was patting his cheek lightly, trying to rouse him from slumber. His head pounded a little, and his stomach came alive when the smell of breakfast assaulted his senses. Who the hell was cooking him breakfast in his place? He didn't recall inviting anyone over...

“Are you getting up today pretty boy?” Blue eyes snapped open, Alec finally focusing on the man that was hovering over him.

“Oh shit!” He sat up a little too fast, dizziness rushing to his head where a splitting headache was pounding. Alec smacked his palm to his forehead. “Oh god, my head...” Even the soft clinking of a glass of water against the glass coffee table was too much for Alec as he cringed. It was all so adorable to Magnus as he popped a couple of tablets from a bottle of medication he had on hand and placed it into the water, watching the tablets fizzle and dissolve. “Did you just call me pretty boy?”

“Oh, yes, sorry, is it offensive to you?” Alec quietly eyed the now fidgeting Magnus. “I've always given my closest friends nicknames. Ragnor usually gets called my little green cabbage since back in our school days he dyed his hair green. I'll have to show you a picture one day.” Alec just nodded his head at that. “And Catarina is my Kit-Cat. You know, have a break, have a...” Alec nodded again, not needing Magnus to elaborate. “I've been stressed a lot over the years, both with studies and personal issues and if there is one person who always calmed me, it was Cat, so the nickname kind of stuck.”

“I see...”

“Oh! And then there is Biscuit, she's the adorable redhead who lives with her mother on the second floor, officially known as Clarissa, but everyone calls her Clary, well except me, as Biscuit just seemed to stick. I've known her since she was little. And then there is my adorable Sweet Pea, Cat's younger sister Madzie. She's only 8 years old and just the cutest thing ever! Oh, and I can't forget my Raphael too, his my dear Sweet Boy. He lives with his mother and sister in the penthouse across the hall. He's finishing his final year of high school. Oh my, how the years have flown by...” Magnus clearly liked to ramble when he was speaking about something he cared about, or more or less people he cared about, Alec had deduced.

“And these are all...friends of yours?”

“Yes, regardless of our age differences. Well I'm speaking of Biscuit, Sweet Pea and my Sweet Boy really, but they are very dear to me.”

“So, are we...friends...because I now have a nickname too?”

“Oh!” Alec watched Magnus scratch the back of his neck rather adorably. “Um...if you want.” He'd never, in all his life, would of thought that someone like him could seemingly make the Magnus Bane nervous. “I kind of just assumed that on my own...” 

Friends...huh... Alec pondered for two seconds flat before responding.

“I don't mind.” Alec interrupted Magnus' rambled explanation. He tried sitting up, but flailed cutely as Magnus had a grin on his lips and came to his rescue as he helped him to sit up a little better. Alec let out a groan. “What the hell happened?”

“We had a few too many drinks.” Alec's blue eyes finally focused on Magnus, the man perfectly dressed for the day, light make-up and everything. 

“Then why aren't you hungover?” Alec questioned with a pout on his lips. 

“I guess my body is more accustomed to drinking then yours?” Magnus hoped that didn't make him sound like an alcoholic. “Would you like some breakfast? I always found bacon and eggs helped me get over a hangover.”

“Sounds good.” Alec mumbled, body not being able to help itself when he jolted as Magnus took hold of his hands, pulling him to his feet. “Oh god...” Magnus watched Alec dart his gaze away, looking out his window and then down to his watch on his wrist, seemingly not paying too much attention to the fact their hands were still joined.

“Alexander, please don't panic.” Blue eyes shifted back to Magnus, widening slightly as he hadn't realised just how close he and Magnus were standing together. “Nothing happened, and I certainly wouldn't take advantage of you being inebriated for that matter, so you can ease your mind as you just ended up passing out on my couch. All I did was bring you a pillow and a blanket.”

When those words sank in, Alec was sure his cheeks brightened. Especially the 'I certainly wouldn't take advantage of you' bit. Was it possible that Magnus might find him (and all his unfashionable self) attractive? Alec quickly shook his head of the ridiculous thought. “Um, no, I wasn't thinking that at all.” Sure he wasn't... “I'm mad at myself because I forgot about my cat.”

“Oh, you've a cat too?” Alec nodded his head, stomach squirming a little. He hoped it was because of the sudden sparkle in Magnus' eyes and not the possibility of the alcohol coming back up. Alec quickly turned around, swiping up the glass which contained the now cloudy water and drank it down quickly. “We should so get them together to have a kitty-cat date.”

Alec placed the glass back on the table, turning his blue orbs back to Magnus as he stood to his full height once more, though he was still a couple inches shorter then Magnus. “Church is a boy.”

“So, boys can date too Alexander.” He flushed red in the face once more and Magnus tried ever so hard not to laugh.

“What about breakfast?”

“I don't need it.” He was now being stubborn and listened to Magnus give a soft hum before he found a brown paper bag held out to him. “I'm not going to throw up.” He listened to Magnus' delicious chuckle fill his ears once more. Maybe, being a fumbling idiot wasn't so bad if he could listen to the man's delicious laughter all day.

“Its breakfast to go, since you are clearly in a hurry now.” Alec finally took note that he'd collected his stuff, sketchbook under his arm and all he needed to do was shove his sock covered feet into his boots. He didn't even recall taking them off, if he were being honest, and pondered whether Magnus had done it for him when he passed out on the couch. 

'Oh god, Magnus took care of you...' Alec finally relaised. And truthfully he wasn't sure if he was horrified or delighted at that conclusion. 

“Don't be a stranger pretty boy.” Alec was certain he flushed, snatching the brown paper bag that Magnus waved in front of him and then bolted from the man's apartment, all the while hearing the velvet chuckle escaping Magnus' lips just as he slammed the door closed and pressed the elevator button urgently to get out of the brownstone.

“So adorable...” Magnus chuckled to himself as he went about pressing his nose into the pillow Alec had been sleeping on, smelling his sweet and musky scent. Yes, he knew that was creepy, but the eldest Lightwood was fast becoming like a drug to him.

#

Several hours later...

“Hey...” Now it was Magnus' turn to jolt as he fixed his gaze on Alec who sneaked up on him. He was seated in the art lecture room, all on his own, lost in thought as he eyed a blank canvas.

“You don't seem to be someone who would skip class Alexander.” Magnus teased good naturedly.

“But I did...for obvious reasons...” Alec gave Magnus a sideways glare. He was totally blaming him for all the alcohol he drank, even though he could have very well said no to the man. “Thanks for the egg and bacon roll by the way. Its definitely what I needed.”

“You're very welcome Alexander.” They fell silent for a moment before Magnus just couldn't help himself. “So, skipping class huh, what a rebel...” Magnus teased the fidgeting Alec, bumping into his side, since he stood that close to him, and let him know that he was only joking. “I bet that's the first time you've ever done that.”

“Well...”

“Although, you have been gone for three months...so...maybe not?”

“How'd you know I’ve been gone for three months?” 

'Crap...' Magnus thought inwardly, not meaning to let that slip.

“Well, like I said, you Lightwood's are known about the campus. For awhile there we were in the library at the same time.” Alec didn't realise that, but then once he became engrossed in his books and studies, the world around him seemed to fade away. “I was intrigued and was going to come and ask you what had you so lost in your own little world and vowed to ask you the following day but then...you were gone.”

“Um...”

“I even asked around campus about you.” Magnus wasn't sure if he should be confessing such things, but found it endearing as Alec turned his wide disbelieving gaze at him.

“You...asked about me?”

“I did, but all I got was weird stares as several people muttered 'Alec Who?' to me. Rumours fluttered about the grounds, about something bad happening to the Lightwood siblings and that is when I had to remind people you were the eldest and were part of them.” Magnus rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his black and gold button down shirt. “Honestly, you are a person outside your siblings...and they were so rude to forget you.” Alec felt his heartbeat quicken at Magnus' words. Whether people forgot about him, Alec didn't care, for this very man hadn't. To think, someone like Magnus bane actually acknowledged his very existence. “Not even Administration would give me news so I thought maybe you'd been involved in an accident or something...” Alec watched Magnus pout, frowning at the blank canvas in front of him.

“So cute...”

“Hmm?” Magnus had missed that, as he'd finally bent over and was picking up his bag and placing it over his head.

“Um, I'm not really great at socialising, so its no wonder people on campus don't really know who I am.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Alec blushed at that, Magnus not in the least bit concerned that he was blatantly telling him how closely he'd watched him. And though he too had done the same to Magnus, the man was none the wiser. “Though I think you've gotten better and we've really only started talking since yesterday.” Alec chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

Magnus' observations about him being terrible at socialising was accurate for sure. Of course he could hold a conversation (if it were interesting to him or beneficial study wise) but Alec wasn't really one for hanging out with people and going to bars and clubs and such. He'd been dragged a couple of times and felt so out of place he wanted to run away the minute he stepped foot inside.

The only reason he had stayed, rather embarrassingly, was the simple fact that he got to sit at a table, way in the back, and because his eyes found Magnus in the same club both those times. He was a sea of sparkles and colour, bouncing about the dance floor with his closest friends and whilst Izzy had dragged Jace to the dance floor, it at least gave Alec a chance to ogle the dashing man. His mood did sour, both nights in fact, and he had slipped out undetected when both nights Magnus had pulled that busty woman – Camille or whatever – into his arms. That had been over a year ago now, Alec wondering what had happened to the woman, not that he cared or anything...

“...should come...?”

“What?” He hadn't been listening to Magnus who tilted his head at him, which of course made him blush. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“You should come clubbing with me.” Alec's eyes widened at that. “As we enter the adult world and obtain jobs, you'll have to start interacting with others more and more. I could help you ease into that if you like?” Although Magnus was right, Alec wasn't sure if he was ready for that. After all, if he went clubbing with Magnus that would mean the man's attention would drift away from their current one on one time and if that happened... “Alexander?” Again he snapped his gaze to Magnus, losing himself in his thoughts once more.

“Sorry I'm just...not comfortable around others that aren't my siblings.”

“But you seem fine with me.” 

'Because its you...' Alec thought inwardly. “You're special.” Alec felt his cheeks flare up when his own deep voice registered in his ears. Alec chanced a peek at Magnus through the gaps in his messy jet black hair. 

“Well, aren't you just the sweetest.” He wasn't sure what Magnus meant by that, but the man didn't seem repulsed at his slip of the tongue and felt his shoulders relax a little.

Alec turned his gaze to the canvas on the easel, knowing full well Magnus was still looking at him. The dark haired beauty's reply had been quite a shock to Magnus and he so wanted to know what he meant by that but didn't want to press the matter as Alec already looked ready to run away. They were so very different indeed... 

Even though Magnus had invited Alec to a club, he in fact had not been for a very long time himself. After Camille had smashed his heart to smithereens, and he'd pined away for far too long, Ragnor and Cat had dragged him out, telling him it was time to find a new romance. He'd been determined to do just that, only in order to get the worry his best friends had for him off their faces, but when he arrived there, he had suddenly become quite bored with the same scene over and over again. It was the same people (man or woman) that hit on him and it all felt a bit...mundane.

Which is why Magnus threw himself back into his studies. His mother always wanted him to chase after his dreams and she was no longer around to see it happen so he had to do it for himself...for himself and his overly protective and proud father.

And then Alexander Lightwood stepped back into his life. And thanks to his art teacher, he was his assignment partner at that!

“So, blank canvas huh...” Magnus jerked from his thoughts, turning his gaze to focus on Alec who was looking at the stark white material. “Is that how you see me?” Alec questioned and was instantly relieved when Magnus had caught on that he was only teasing. He was almost certain that if he were paired with anyone else they would have been offended.

“I can't very well draw when my subject is not in front of me.”

“I'm not going nude.” Magnus burst out laughing. Alec loved the sound.

“I think before I can truly draw you, I still need to know more about you.”

“Didn't we do that last night?”

“You stubbornly refused to answer my questions.” Alec tilted his head, his mind blank on all of that. He just remembered having several drinks and then Magnus asked if he'd like to try some scotch and then...darkness descended upon him. “Should I start with something easy, like, how come you were absent for three months?” Magnus watched him stiffen at his question. “Oh, so not an easy topic then?”

“Our baby brother was in a terrible accident.” 

Blue eyes snapped to his left. “Izzy...” He watched his sister enter the room, a knowing smile on her lips which immediately raised his guard.

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“So, you're Magnus Bane...” 

“Yes?”

“You are...” Izzy looked him up and done without a hint of shyness. “Quite attractive indeed. Just like the rumours say.”

“Izzy!”

“What?” She voiced all too innocently, though there was laughter in her dark eyes as she looked up at her tall 'put out' brother who seemed to be offended on Magnus' behalf.

“Its quite alright. I am well aware of many rumours about me. Most of which are not true by the way.” He gave Alec's younger sister a wink, his gaze shifting to the oldest Lightwood when he felt a smirk brush across his lips as he heard Alec's quiet mumble of 'most of'. “And it is nice to meet you...Izzy? Was it?”

“Yeah, short for Isabelle... Oh!” She'd ended her introduction rather abruptly, after having shaken Magnus' hand as he had produced a tiny little fake daisy flower from literally nowhere!

“Max would love you.”

“Izzy...”

“He would!” Her hands were on her narrow hips, eyes blazing up at her brother's twinkling blue eyes. “Magnus is all sparkly! And he knows magic!” Listening to the Lightwood's talk about him (Izzy mainly) in front of him was a new experience for Magnus. After all, he was no fool to know a million and one rumours circled the campus about him. Some true, half true and blatant lies. He never paid them much attention anymore. “Our baby bro is going through that phase now.” Izzy's words interrupted his thoughts.

“How old is he?”

“He's eight now.”

“He's the same age as my adorable Sweet Pea.” Magnus grinned over at Alec. “Such a delicious age.”

“Not sure I like the way you say that.”

Magnus grinned at Alec and gave him a flippant wave of the hand. “Your under age little brother is in no danger. However, you on the other hand...” Magnus wasn't really one to truly flirt that much in mixed company, but Alexander Lightwood was so socially and adorably awkward he just couldn't resist! Oh how he liked seeing the man blush, which he was doing right now. His gaze quickly flickered to Isabelle as she had another massive grin on her lips, trying to contain her laughter.

“Yep, Max is definitely going to love you.”

“Oh?”

“You're taking an interest in his favourite big brother.”

Before Alec could even try and get the situation under control, another voice piped up instead... “Aren't I the favourite?”

“Jace!”

“All three Lightwood's before my eyes, it must be my lucky day.” Two of the three Lightwood's grinned at his comment. Guess who didn't?

“And no Jace, as long as Alec is around, we'll never be the favourite older siblings to Max.” Izzy reiterated to the blonde.

“Hmm... Maybe we need Magnus here to steal Alec away.” Even though Jace was thumped on the arm by Alec, he did lean a bit forward to shake Magnus' hand. It was the first time they were meeting since both Jace and Izzy were two years younger and even though all three of them were extremely popular, their circle of friend didn't mix together.

“You two...” Alec grit through clenched teeth.

“See you later...” Izzy waved as she said that in a sing-song voice and pulled Jace away with her. She was intent on inviting Alec to lunch, but she was doing her big brother the oh so wonderful favour of allowing him more time with Magnus. After all, she knew who her brother had been crushing on.

“She's a delight and very pretty.” Magnus offered up.

“If you say so...” Alec mumbled adorably.

“I'm a little jealous.” Alec arched an eyebrow. “I have no siblings, so it seems nice.”

“You can have them.” Magnus chuckled at Alec's pouting offer. “Being the eldest sibling is stressful. I'm always trying my best to ensure they don't get into any trouble.”

“I'm not sure if that is something you can stop from happening. After all, Izzy is very pretty and Jace is quite a good looking guy too. That can get anyone in trouble.”

“Oh really?” Ah, was Alec possibly a little jealous at him complimenting his brother?

“You're all blessed with amazing Lightwood genes I see.”

“He's adopted.” Magnus figured it was something like that, since he truly looked nothing like Izzy and Alec. “And Jace does have all the looks.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that.” Alec had no comeback for that. All he could do was try and stop the blush from gracing his pale cheeks once more. Why did Magnus always make Alec feel this way? Just what was this dashing man doing to him? “And young Max, how lucky is he having three very protective older siblings to look after him.” Magnus saw a slight grin on Alec's lips now. Such a tiny smile was a sight to behold. “What's that adorable grin for?” He couldn't help but ask and Alec himself hadn't realised he was grinning in the first place.

“When Max was unwell, he used to say that all the time.” Alec wasn't sure how he felt when Magnus gave his hand a light squeeze, those warm brown-golden eyes not breaking from his blue orbs for a second. 

“Is he alright now?” He didn't know how to feel when his stomach churned at the pure concern on Magnus' face for the little brother he didn't even know.

“Recovery was tough, and he is still recovering, but he's getting there.”

“Good.” Magnus gave him a smile, which made his heart flutter. “Would you like to join me for lunch? Or is there somewhere you need to be?”

“I'm good with lunch.”

“Its a date then.” Alec remained quiet at that, the two of them heading out and across campus towards the cafeteria.

Even in such a short time of being within Magnus' presence, Alec was finally noticing his surroundings a little more. He could feel stares on them. Many were focused on Magnus and several on him, whispers which were not that quiet as girls muttered 'who is that' in reference to himself.

“Pay them no attention Alexander.” Magnus' deep velvety voice made his shoulders straighten and after collecting his food, Alec walked side by side with Magnus and not behind him like he had first been doing. Even that tiny gesture seemed to delight Magnus as he watched the man's eyes sparkle at him.

They found a nice cosy spot under a tree, Alec mentally putting out his prayers, hoping that no one would come over to converse with Magnus as he just wanted this time with him alone. God he was getting possessive of the oblivious man lounging next to him. It made Alec wonder what kind of expression he would have if he told him he'd been watching him for four years, much like his dear friend Ragnor watched Catarina. 

Alec quickly ducked his head, hiding his blush and hoped Magnus hadn't noticed. He listened to a can of pop open, his eyes focusing on the drink in Magnus' hand as he took a refreshing gulp.

“Izzy is right though.” They'd been silent until Alec blurted that out.

“About what?” The can of pop Magnus was drinking was the one Max had started to get a little too addicted to.

“Max would love you.”

“Well, maybe one day I'll get to meet him.”

“Maybe...”

#

Two weeks had passed and whilst Alec was progressing with his portrait of Magnus, though he refused to show it to the pouting man as he kept it hidden at his place and made sure if he worked on it at University, Magnus was not around.

Whereas Magnus still had a bloody blank canvas! It was due in two weeks and he'd not done a thing! He knew he was busy with his other finals, since they were both graduating, but surely he'd gotten to know him even just a little bit right?

After all, he'd come and sat with him and his siblings and had even invited the three of them to sit with Ragnor and Catarina too. Alec couldn't help the grin on his face when they walked towards his two friends, the four of them eyeing the couple who were holding hands. Magnus had taken off in a run, launching himself at his dear friends. It was rather cute, Alec couldn't help but admit. Everyone was introduced and then the Lightwood sibling circle expanded to included Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina. 

On another occasion, Alec had even invited Magnus to one of his archery club sessions. He didn't do that for just anyone! 

Magnus had sat on the floor, eyes completely transfixed on him, which he had to fight the shudder several times from his body as he took his stance, closed his eyes to centre his breathing and then fired off his arrows, each time hitting the bullseye. Alec had received claps from his fellow club members and he couldn't help but chance a glance at Magnus, a frown marring his lips that day when he realised the man wasn't even paying attention! Though he knew that wasn't entirely true, since he had felt those warm brown-golden eyes constantly on him, but now Magnus' attention was stolen and by none other then his brother! And no, it wasn't Jace.

“Hey squirt, what are you doing here?” Alec was still overly protective of his recovering baby brother and grinned when Max launched himself into his stomach.

“I miss you.” Came the pitiful response. “Mum and Dad are being mean, saying I can't come and see you anymore, so I sneak away.” Alec had frowned at this, feeling his heart thump heavily as Magnus was quietly observing him, confusion plain as day on his face since he'd not enlightened Magnus on his strained relations (what relationship) with his parents.

“Don't make them mad, you're their precious son.”

“So are you!”

“I lost that...a long time ago.” Alec had muttered mainly to himself, though he was fairly certain Magnus had heard him.

“Young Lightwood, let me show you something.” Max's attention was stolen, his brown eyes wide open in fascination as Magnus twisted his hands this way and that.

“Oh! Alec look, look! He's a sparkly magician!” The archery hall had erupted into laughter that day. “You must come to my home, I want Izzy and Jace to see your magic!” Alec tried not to chew on his bottom lip in nervousness. He'd already told Magnus he wasn't coming over to his place tonight because it was a rare chance for him to have dinner with his three siblings. He hadn't given him any further or deeper explanation then that and the man had accepted it and told him to have a nice time.

“Alas Young Lightwood, I must decline your offer. I have another magical engagement to attend to.” Magnus gave a wink to a grinning Alec and ruffled his hand through a pouting Max's fluffy brown-black hair.

Later that evening, Alec had driven over to his childhood home, it still stirring feelings within him even after all these years. He always parked a block away, just in the off chance his parents saw his car, but Jace and Izzy would never invite him over if they were home. And tonight had been another one of those nights, they away on business and so it was safe for him to return.

“Alec introduced me to a sparkly magician today!”

“Sparkly magician?” Jace and Izzy voiced as they sat down at the dinner table, Alec picking up the rear as he'd brought over takeaway for them.

“He showed up at my archery club, and the sparkly magician he's talking about is Magnus.” Alec offered up. 

“You invited Magnus to your club?” Jace was surprised at this since Alec never even bothered to invite him or Izzy to it! Although they could just turn up, much like Max seemed to do on a regular basis these days. 

“Even though he said he was going to watch my archery, young Max here stole all his attention.”

“He really is pretty.” 

“What?” Alec turned his focus to Max.

“Izzy said Alec's crush is really pretty. She said his name was Magnus and you never introduced him as Magnus to me, so all I knew him as was 'sparkly magician' earlier but now I understand.” Alec turned his narrowed gaze to Izzy who was pretending to whistle and look everywhere but at him. He also found a slight grin on Jace's lips, he trying ever so hard not to laugh too.

“And what is it that you understand?” Alec ruffled Max's hair, receiving a slight glare from him as he placed a plate of food in front of his eight year old baby brother.

“That Alec needs to hurry up and gain confidence and ask his crush of four years out already.” Alec choked on his beer, blue eyes watering as he snapped his gaze back to Max who grinned up at him. “If big brother isn't careful someone might ask Magnus out and steal him away from you.”

“Who said anything about Magnus being my crush?” Blue eyes followed the direction of where Max was pointing to his other two older siblings.

“You two...” He growled low in his throat.

“Don't be mad.” Again his eyes focused on a pouting Max. “We want you to be happy.”

“Max...”

“And Magnus is awesome!” A grin formed on Alec's lips. Wait until he told the very man he seemed to have a fan in the Lightwood household. “I want a sparkly magician as an older brother too! I'll be the coolest kid in school then!”

“Technically that'd be brother-in-law Max.” Jace offered up, the laughter getting louder as Alec fled the teasing from his siblings, making the excuse of going to the bathroom, but only ended up pacing a little in the large lounge room, not completely out of earshot from his siblings but far away enough as he pulled his phone out when it chimed.

It had been a message from Magnus, the man's name alone making his heart flutter. Alec opened up the message to see Magnus had vainly taken a picture of himself lounging on his couch with Chairman Meow. Though vain or not, god he was so good looking. Alec was not good at taking pictures of himself and instead peaked back into the dining room and took a picture of his siblings laughing away and then sent it to Magnus with a message: Can I come over after dinner has finished?

Again his heart fluttered at the immediate reply: My door is always open for you Alexander.

Alec took in a few deep breaths, wanting his body to calm down as he re-entered the dining room and slid back into his chair, all eyes on him.

“What?”

“Nothing...” Came a round of choruses and though Alec didn't like that, not knowing what his siblings were plotting, but at least there was no more teasing.

#

“Alexander,” The man in question knocked himself from his past thoughts, once again he was in the art lecture room, everyone was gone but Magnus.

“Class is over?”

“Yes,” There was an adorable grin Magnus was trying to fight from his lips, but he wasn't succeeding at all. Alec felt a jolt when Magnus traced his fingers up his cheek before tapping at his left temple. “Where did you go pretty boy?”

“N-No where...”

“Uh huh...” Alec felt his heart flutter as Magnus' thumb kept caressing his cheek absently.

Ever since he began talking to Magnus, rumours or not, he was still trying to figure the man out. Alec just wasn't sure if Magnus was being flirty, over friendly, since he was pretty touchy feely with Ragnor and Catarina or whether he just found him fascinating since he could easily get a reaction out of him when he teased him.

“Do you do this with everyone?” The sweet caress stopped in an instant, Magnus pulling away like Alec had just burned him! Alec bit his lip at the surprised wide eyed look from Magnus. 

'Shit, you've just offended him again!' Alec reprimanded himself inwardly.

“I've not opened myself up like this to anyone...” Came the quiet reply.

“You mean, aside from Camille that is?” Alec cringed as his words looked like they had slapped Magnus in the face.

“You know...about Camille?” Alec shrugged his shoulders, wanting to kick himself in the ass and his head demanded he apologise to Magnus but the words were not coming out!

“You two were very close.” Alec offered up lamely.

“Well...yes...for awhile there we were, but she dumped me.”

“What?” 

'She's no longer in the picture?!?' Alec's mind screamed internally.

“We'd been together for three years. I thought...” Magnus shook his head, not wanting to think about any of that. “She tore out my heart, turned it cold and unloving.” Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip at the hurt look rushing across Magnus' face. “Even when I was with her, I never showed her my true self. I was too afraid she wouldn't accept all of me.”

“Magnus...”

“What she did to me, I thought I'd never feel again, but then suddenly I realised something was happening to me.”

“Wh-What...?” Alec wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so breathless right now. Oh wait, he was in Magnus' presence so of course he was breathless...

“We were partnered together.” Alec's heart sped up immediately. “You've unlocked something within me.” Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath catch once more, not being able to stop the memories of all their conversations, the smiles, the laughs, the touches, the flirting (if he so boldly called it that) coming to him in one go.

“Oh!” Alec found quizzical brown-golden eyes looking at him. “Have you been...serious...all this time?” He felt like such a dickhead as he watched surprise flash across Magnus' eyes at his slowness. 

Alec wondered if he should actually tell Magnus all this was very new to him. No one had ever truly flirted with him before (well that he was aware of) and truth be told, he'd never dated a single person in his entire life so...

“I wouldn't play with your emotions, nor my own for that matter Alexander.” Magnus gave a slight smile, even if he looked a little nervous, but then all Alec could focus on was those brown-golden eyes sparkling up at him. “Blue eyed, black haired, pale skinned beauties are my favourite. Absolute number one in my books.” The dashing fashionista confessed.

“And just how many blue eyed, black haired, pale skinned beauties have you had?” Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks, especially when Magnus gave him that stare which seriously did weird things to his body. And the fact he sounded like a jealous lover when he and Magnus weren't even that yet! 

'Wait... Yet!?!?' Alec revelled in his own head.

“Well, truthfully, I’ve never met anyone like you before...so...none?” Magnus offered up, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head. “You'd be my first...and last...” Alec's ears were not playing tricks on him were they? “If...If you want to... I mean...if you're interested that is...” Magnus was never one to be shy, but there was just something about Alexander that made him feel vulnerable and excited all at once. It was frightening and thrilling.

Alec had literally lost his voice, not being able to do a thing except continuously stare at Magnus. He watched the vulnerability of Magnus as he shifted his gaze, almost looking crestfallen at his lack of response, possibly even a bit mortified that he'd exposed himself so early in their budding friendship...relationship...whatever the hell you would call this.

“We-Well... That's my queue...” There was the distant sound of church bells in the background and Alec watched on as Magnus quickly turned away, collecting his stuff and he slipped silently out the door.

Literally seconds after the door slammed closed, like it was the resonating sound of Magnus closing off his heart to him, a whack at the back of Alec's head made him stumble and wince, his glare focusing on a pair of dark eyes.

“Are you an idiot or what?”

“Izzy! What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was coming to see if you wanted to get dinner together at Taki's.”

“Of course I'll...” She never did let him finish as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt and jacket and then proceeded to shake the crap out of him.

“Are you insane! When someone like Magnus Bane takes an interest in you, you who is saving himself for 'the one' shouldn't freaking chicken out when such a gorgeous guy like Magnus has the hots for you!”

“What? Magnus doesn't like me!”

“Argh, Alec, seriously! Its been four freaking years and you've never stopped looking at him!” Alec flushed at how closely his sister had been keeping an eye on him. “And furthermore I can read it all over his face! As I said, Magnus likes, likes you!” Alec felt his breath catch. “And yet you cowardly backed away from him!”

“I didn't...”

“You did!”

“I didn't!”

“You did!” Both siblings turned their gazes to another who entered the art workshop from the set of doors where Magnus had fled through.

“Jace!” Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks. Even though he came out of the closet to his siblings first, it was still a little weird they knew and accepted him regardless. He had been waiting for their rejection, but it appeared they'd upped their sibling love and protection for him that much more. 

“Magnus looked pretty upset when I passed him. I tried asking him what was up and all I heard from his mumble was something like never wanting to bother with us Lightwood's again.” Jace and Izzy watched as Alec stiffened at his words.

“He...said that...?”

“I was coming to invite you to dinner, like Izzy, but if you don't want to cock this up, I think its best you get going as there is somewhere else you need to be right now.”

“I...”

“You've been watching him for four years Alec.” Jace offered up, much like Izzy had previously and watched his brother blush at his frankness.

“You really do like him...don't you Alec?” He dropped his gaze to his short sister and then back to Jace as the two of them had said that together.

“I...”

“When we're with you, you talk about him a lot, and you smile like we've never seen you smile before.” He was about to argue with Izzy in regards to what she said, she thinking he was an absolute sourpuss, but his gaze shifted to Jace who rested his hand on his shoulder.

“And we like him too Alec.” Jace offered up once more and Izzy nodded her head, her smaller hands taking hold of one of his. “Regardless of all the rumours, which if you are interested in them, only Magnus can confirm them, but either way, he'll be good for you.” Again Izzy nodded at Jace's open and honest words. 

“Alec, if you believe him to be 'the one' then don't hesitate and go for it. After all, you two look amazing together!”

“You think?” When they nodded, it was all he needed as Alec let out a groan (not wanting to truly accept his fuck up) and went running after a long since fled Magnus. He'd left all his belongings back in the art room, but knew his siblings would take care of them for him as he'd find them later since he was now only carrying his phone and wallet in his pockets.

“Now,” Izzy turned her gaze to her adopted brother. “Did Magnus really say that?”

“Well...” Izzy giggled, fist pumping her scheming brother as the two of them packed up Alec's stuff and headed off to Taki's for dinner.

#

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelled through the campus, receiving odd glances here and there. He had even stopped some girls, remembering they were part of the 'Magnus Bane Fan Club' and asked if they'd seen him. They had shaken their heads negatively at him and he blasted off in another run, head turning this way and that in the hopes he would catch a glimpse of the sparkling man.

God he hoped he hadn't just fucked everything up.

And like the gods were looking down on him, Alec found Magnus quite far ahead. “MAGNUS!” He shouted once more, but the man didn't seem to hear him. Or maybe he was ignoring him, refusing his existence. And although he deserved that, Alec would not go down without a fight!

The only way he could think to get his attention was by trying to cut him off so Alec dashed in another direction, heading slightly uphill as his lungs burst for air. Man he'd not run like this in...actually...come to think of it, Alec was pretty damn sure he'd never felt this damn desperate before!

He took a glance down as he'd moved off the normal footpath for campus goers and was now running on the uneven garden wall, it about ten feet high and finally realised he was so much closer to Magnus now.

“MAGNUS!” Alec shouted once more, leaping from the garden wall, his olive green button down shirt flapping open, revealing the black singlet beneath and if anyone dare look closer, some of Alec's taut pale skin was inked with black swirling tattoos. He'd gotten them after being kicked out by his parents. Usually he had them covered up, but when Magnus had caught some glimpses of them, he'd told them they were nice and said he shouldn't hide or shy away from anything, telling him that if people had an opinion about him, they could very well keep it to themselves as there was nothing wrong with him. That had made him smile for the rest of the day.

When Alec jumped from the wall, he observed Magnus take a step back, finally realising something was looming over him (or more or less his shadow) and snapped his head up. His brown-golden eyes were wide (lips parted) as Alec seemed to hang in the air, the sun glinting around his figure making him almost seem ethereal. Alec finally landed in a crouch, a slight grunt coming from his lips at the jolt he'd just given his body. He snapped his head up, still in the crouch and that is when he realised that Magnus had earphones in, trying to lose himself in his music and not for a single moment thinking that he would come running after him and would be yelling his name through campus like a complete nut job.

Rising to his full height, Alec could only watch as Magnus seemed to snap out of his daze, but in doing so, he lost all his belongings as they plummeted to the ground when his hands lifted up to remove the earphones.

“Do that again!” Magnus demanded.

“What?”

“What you just did, do it again.”

“Why the hell would I do it again? I'm lucky I didn't injure myself as is.”

“Then why'd you do it at all?”

“I've been yelling your name all the way through the damn campus.”

“Oh...”

“And why would you want me to do it again anyway?” Alec frowned when Magnus didn't respond. Alec scratched behind his head not having a single clue how this was going to play out. All he knew was he needed to run after Magnus, and now that he was in front of him, he hadn't a freaking clue what to do! “Um Magnus,”

“Stop!” Alec immediately did as Magnus ordered of him, watching the man squat on the ground, fumbling for a pencil and then his sketchbook was pried open. Frantic scribbling came soon after.

Alec wasn't sure what to make of this, but the frantic way Magnus' hand moved over the page and it seemed to only last a couple more minutes and then he was collecting his fallen items together. Alec quickly bent down to help. Their hands picked up the same notebook, eyes locking.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Alec blurted out. He didn't even realise he was going to do that and felt a blush rush to his cheeks.

“What like, lets get takeaway and take it back to my apartment to discuss the assignment for a final time, since there is only a week to go and we should start transferring our drawings to the canvas?”

“Well...yeah...” Though Alec's was pretty much finished now, though he decided not to tell Magnus that.

“Or do you mean like dinner as in a dinner date?”

“Yeah...” Alec felt like I fool as Magnus tilted his head since he had just agreed to both. “U-Um,” Alec felt his cheeks brighten. “How about that kitty-cat date?” He was practically sweating bullets when Magnus didn't say a thing. Was this how he felt back in the room?

“Sounds good, your place or mine?”

“Ah, um, yours, if that is alright?” Alec did not want to show Magnus his shit-hole apartment, not that Magnus seemed like someone who would turn his nose up at his place. Or so he assumed.

“Of course. I'll supply the booze, you bring the food.”

“Sure, what do you like?”

“Surprise me?”

“Err...sure...” Alec watched Magnus give him a nod and an tiny grin before heading out of the campus towards his car. As Alec watched him leave, hope was filling in his chest.

#

Alec looked at himself in the rear view mirror of his SUV and was trying to brush down a stray strand of hair. It was then he caught himself and quickly messed his hair up once more. He remembered Magnus telling him he liked his messy unkempt hair. His gaze quickly shifted to his clothes, Izzy having helped him out as he was in a pair of black form fitting jeans, a black singlet and a denim blue shirt over the top, it also form fitting and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He felt a little awkward but Izzy said he looked great. She was into fashion, so he guessed she knew what she was talking about, which was also why her and Magnus were 'besties' these days, or so that is what Izzy referred to them as. Plus Izzy decided to lecture him on advising him that fashion was important when you were trying to impress a potential lover and then slapped him on the butt telling him not to keep Magnus waiting. Alec wasn't sure if he blushed at the slap to his ass or the potential lover comment. Probably both...

Alec got out of his car, opening the back door to pull out the takeaway bags and picked up Church who was resting in his travel cage. He locked his vehicle and hit the buzzer alerting Magnus he was here. He listened to the man's melodious voice coming through the intercom telling him to come on up and then the butterflies started scattering in his stomach as the elevator took him closer and closer to Magnus' apartment.

He felt his breath hitch when the elevator doors open, and there Magnus was, leaning against his opened door, arms loosely crossed and waiting for him. There was that smile on his face which still did interesting things to his body. He was dressed casually, but stunningly in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tank top, with the words 'star power' written in gold and silver glitter on the front of it. The material rested around his narrow hips, giving him glimpses of his golden-bronze skin, even though his well toned arms did that as well, but again, Alec's attention couldn't help but drift to Magnus' swaying hips as he waved him into his home.

Alec softly kicked Magnus' door closed and then offered the takeaway bags to Magnus, he taking them to the dining table, whilst that gave him a chance to pry his boots off.

“Oh! I've been meaning to try this place for months!” Magnus voiced with delight as he popped the lids off the takeaway containers, bending over to take in the smells of the cuisine on offer for dinner tonight. “Marrakech is a place I want to visit one day.”

“You want to travel?” Alec questioned as he removed his leather jacket, which he rarely wore but Izzy told him to this evening, and placed it on a spare hook on the back of the door.

“Absolutely. Its the best way for me to gain inspiration and expand on my designs by mixing with the people from all walks of life. What about yourself?”

“I never really thought about it much. I mean, now that I think about it, since I’m doing architecture, it'd be good to check other countries building designs out for sure.” Magnus finally turned his gaze to Alec, noticing he was still near the door. 

“Come on over Alexander, I won't bite.” 

He seemed a little stiff, and hoped he could ease that out of the adorable man this evening. So Magnus decided he would start with a compliment.

“You look very nice this evening.” Alec took a glance down at himself, hopinghis blush wasn't too bright on his cheeks as he had heard the truth in Magnus' voice. It did make him feel good, but when all of this was very new to him, of course he was still utterly nervous. Even if he'd been over many times before, tonight almost seemed different. Or could potentially be different.

Before moving over to Magnus, Alec popped the lock on Church's cage, but his pet didn't want to budge from his curled up spot. Chairman Meow had gone to investigate, at first giving a meow as greeting to Alec, he having bent to scratch the cute cat's head and then listening to a hiss come from Church's cage. Chairman promptly back away, jumping onto the couch and curled into a ball keeping his distance from his temperamental cat.

“Well, I was hoping for a better reaction then that.”

“Church is just shy.” 

'Like his owner...' Magnus thought to himself before waving Alec over to the dining table and Alec plopped down into a chair and nodded his thanks as Magnus had dished out a plate for him. 

“So, back to travelling, have you really never thought of it before?” Magnus watched Alec shake his head.

“If I'm honest, Jace, Izzy and I have been so close over the years that the thought of travelling alone...seems a little...scary.” Magnus melted at the adorable flush on Alec's cheeks and couldn't help but reach over the table and squeeze his hand, watching him jolt at his warm touch, eyes darting up to lock with his gentle gaze.

“I could always use a travelling companion.”

“Ah, um...”

“No pressure Alexander.” Magnus quickly voiced, breaking the contact they had as he didn't want to read into this dinner date too much. “China's industrial development is booming, so if you wanted to start there, I could ask my father to hook you up with some viewings or something.”

“What?”

“My father works over there, technically has been that way since I was a little boy and he's pretty well known too. So if you do become serious about travel, you can start there and he'd be more then happy to house you as well.”

“You'd do that...for me?”

“We're friends Alexander, of course I would.”

“F-Friends...” Magnus wasn't sure if Alec was pleased with how he referenced their current relationship and watched the awkward and adorable Lightwood shake his head of his internal thoughts. “I mean...its your father so...so wouldn't you want to be there too?”

“I've always got an open ticket to see him, but I’m happy to start my travel plans there if you are interested in going. Its been, hmm, nearly a year since we've seen each other so it'd be nice to catch up.”

“I've not spoken to my parents in four years.” Alec had no idea he was going to blurt that out and watched Magnus' eyes widen at his sudden confession. It didn't take long for those warm brown-golden eyes to sadden...and not out of pity either.

“Alexander...”

“Its...um...well...”

“Its alright Alexander, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“Magnus, is your dad...you know...alright with you...with you...um...” Magnus couldn't help the soft smile the reached his lips. God Alexander was so utterly cute in his books. He wondered if that would ever change, and truthfully, he hoped it wouldn't.

“With my being openly bisexual?” Blue eyes widened at his frankness.

“So that rumour is true...” Alec muttered to himself, but bit his lip at the raised eyebrow from Magnus. “Sorry, its not that I want to believe any of them but...well...I don't know if I should ask you or not.”

“I won't hide from you Alexander.” Magnus watched him fidget. “I dressed up a lot and paraded around like a little drama queen when I was a child, so when I did confess to him and when my mother was alive, they were not shocked by it at all. I knew my mother was a little sad, at the thought of not seeing grandchildren from her only child, but I always told her that when I found my life partner, be it male or female, there was still that possibility of having children and if my life partner was indeed a man, then the option to adopt adorable little munchkins could possibly still happen too.

“You'd make a great dad.” Alec watched Magnus' eyes flash brighter.

“Think so?”

“Yeah, you're sparkly and full of life.” Magnus cracked up at that.

“Once you meet the right girl, I'm sure you'll be a great father too.” Magnus paused from scooping up some food into his mouth when he watched the man before him flinch, lips in a deep frown and eyes screwed shut. “Oh...” He watched Alec flinch a little more and Magnus was out of his chair and by Alec's side in an instant, kneeling on the tiled floor, hands slowly gliding over Alec's fists hands in his lap. He had been thinking maybe Alec was confused about his sexual orientation and this just seemed to cement it even more. “Alexander...”

“Wh-What...?” Blue eyes cracked open to look down at him.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of.” He bit his lip adorably. “Whoever you decide to fall in love with, it is your choice to make and no one else's, family included.” Magnus watched him flinch again at the mention of family. “Never be ashamed of who you are and what you can accomplish, regardless of your sexual preference.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Magnus frowned a little, but got up and moved back around the table, taking his seat and ate in silence, tension in the air around them. He really was only trying to help. “What's your dad like?” Magnus rose his gaze to Alec fidgeting in his seat, desperate to change the topic of conversation. 

“Our relationship was pretty fractured with how much time he spent overseas. For a long time I thought he had abandoned my mother and I, but when she passed, he returned instantly and would not leave my side until he knew I was going to survive my grief.”

“I'm sorry about your mum.” Magnus gave him a small smile as thanks. He still missed her, but nowadays he was just glad she was no longer in pain.

“He rings me every week, tells me how much he misses me, how proud he is of me and so on and so forth.” Magnus rolled his eyes at his father's antics.

“Sound nice...” Alec voiced almost wistfully, which did make Magnus feel a little guilty about.

“You can have him if you want?” Magnus gave him a wink, they both remembering when Alec offered Magnus his siblings and it brought a delightful if not tiny grin to Alec's lips. “He always tells me to come out and see him once I graduate before applying for positions at various modelling and design agencies and such. He always whines about not seeing his 'beautiful boy' enough, since that is what he calls me.” Magnus rolled his eyes once more, just hearing his father's voice in his head saying that to him just last week.

“You are you know...”

“What?”

“Beautiful.” Magnus felt his eyes widen a little, but not as much as Alec's or the fact the blush was back on his cheeks tenfold. God this dark haired, blue eyed beauty was seriously testing him. “Ah, sorry, you must find that disgust-” Alec never did finish as Magnus had leaned over the table, index finger against his soft lips.

“You and the compliment are not disgusting Alexander.”

“O-Okay...” Magnus gave another grin and sat down, gesturing if Alec wanted a top up of his glass of red wine which he nodded at. He probably needed some more liquid courage anyway.

#

Once dinner was eaten, the boys retired to Magnus plush red couch, both slumping on it and leaning into each other oh so innocently. Chairman was now sprawled on Alec's lap and Church on Magnus'. Alec's cat had finally worked up his courage to come on out and snoop around. He didn't get very far as Magnus had picked him up, holding him close as he cooed to his pet. It was kind of cute and Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips when Church purred up a storm. So much for his temperamental behaviour...

“Have a look at these two lazy bums...”

“Its cute...” Alec mumbled before fluttering his eyes closed. Magnus' home made him feel so content and relaxed, just as much as the very man did.

“Mm...” The apartment fell silent once more.

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Were you...serious...about before?” Magnus shifted a little, not liking moving away from Alexander, but turned his questioning gaze to the architect major. “I mean...about...possibly...travelling together?”

“Of course.”

“Cool...” Magnus wasn't sure if that was a full commitment to travelling together, but for now, in his slightly hazy mind (they had drunk two bottles of red wine together) he would think just that.

Magnus knocked his head against Alec's once more, his half lidded eyes looking down at Alec's left hand, resting casually against his left leg, palm up. Carefully, so as not to shock the man, he slid his hand over, softly resting his palm against Alec's and when he made no move to jump away, Magnus threaded their fingers together.

He felt a tiny grin form as Alec seemed to grip his hand a little tighter, but with eyes closed and the instrumental music playing from his stereo, it wasn't long before Magnus began to drift off...

#

Another week had gone by and Alec and Magnus were walking towards the campus hall where the final creations of the fourth year design students were being viewed and the same went for the fourth year artworks too.

Magnus was dressed in black and khaki colours, leather fingerless gloves, jewellery and light make-up which made him practically breathless to look at if Alec was being honest.

Alec had caved to Magnus' request for him to wear leather pants and a silk black shirt, it in actual fact was Magnus' which was a bit tight against his chest, but the heated look in Magnus' gaze made Alec come alive and the complaint vanished from the tip of his tongue. His hair had been slightly spiked, much like Magnus' though the man had some silver glitter in his own while Alec refused to do that. He just knew something like that would not suit his awkward self no matter how much Magnus protested. 

“Are you nervous Alexander?”

“Well, I’m not sure how our artworks are going to be received.”

“Who cares.”

“I do.” Magnus stopped walking to look back at Alec. He made his way over to him, hand squeezing his for a moment.

“Why?”

“Its like I told you before. Portraits can be quite...revealing.” Magnus gave a small smile and pulled Alec towards the large doors. “You haven't seen it either...”

In truth, Magnus was quite excited to see their final pieces. They'd both decided not to show each other what they were doing until the very end when they were on display in the hall for everyone to throw their opinions at.

When they stepped through the large doors, Alec froze immediately. The hall was packed! “Oh god...” Magnus felt his heart melt for the eldest Lightwood who looked ready to flee. He carefully slipped his hand into Alec's and watched him jolt at his warm comforting touch. Really, Alec probably wasn't ready for public displays of affection like this, since usually they just met back at Magnus' place and would lounge on his couch, watching reruns of some nameless show as they held hands and lightly talked. Magnus really wanted more, but he'd never rush Alexander.

“Stick with me blue eyes, I'll keep you safe.”

“Calling me blue eyes from now on?”

“No good?”

“What happened to pretty boy?”

“Well, I like them both.” Alec shook his head, feeling the tension in his body dissipate thanks to this man at his side. “I'm happy to alternate between the two. Now, lets go find our works of art.”

“Congratulations Magnus.”

“Why thank you.” The man promptly voiced. Alec watching several other students say the same thing, as did some teachers, and shifted his gaze to Magnus himself.

“Do you even know what they are congratulating you on?”

“Not a clue.” Alec cracked up laughing, not being able to help himself. “Oh!” Alec lifted his blue eyes, they widening as the two of them stood in front of Magnus' final clothing design and saw a certificate for first place and what appeared to be an envelope which most definitely held a cheque within it, Alec noticing the modelling agency logo on the envelope. He knew when it came to finals some companies sponsored outstanding work, wanting to give the student a head start in the industry of their choosing.

“Did you know you were being judged?”

“Yes, but I never even thought my designs could ever...” Alec watched emotion flash across the man's face. He lifted his hand, drawing Magnus' head towards his own, their foreheads touching for a moment. 

“Your mum would be so proud of you.” Magnus silently nodded his head, trying to get his emotions under control as Alec took a small step away from him, though their hands were still lightly linked together. “These suits are beautiful.” Alec offered up his own opinion. “Its almost like they could be worn for a wedding...” He knew nothing of fashion, but the shape and cut, the fabric, the blue of the silk shirt for one suit and the gold of the other... Alec felt his breath catch in an instant. Did Magnus possibly think of them...possibly together...in these very suits? Alec squinted a little, taking a closer look and felt a gasp escape his lips. The black material was woven with even darker black spiral patterns. His wide sparkling blue eyes darted to Magnus who held a tiny smile on his lips. “Those are my...” He never did finish as he watched a man come walking towards him and Magnus with determined strides. He had the same golden-bronze skin and eyes as Magnus so this surely was...

“Is that my beautiful boy?” Magnus whipped around, eyes going wide.

“Dad!?!” Alec drifted his gaze back to the handsome older man, he truly was the spitting image of Magnus, but older. It didn't take long for the man to engulf a flustered Magnus into his embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“I received an email from the board that your final design won you first place and prize money to get you started in creating your own fashion label. I think there may also even be some offers of employment on the table too.” Alec's eyes were just as wide as Magnus' at this news. “Have they not told you?”

“I haven't seen my teacher yet. We only just got here.” Alec felt eyes shift to him for a split second. “And you didn't answer my earlier question.”

“You know I worry about you being here all on your own.”

“B-But I'm not on my own...”

“Oh?”

Older and wiser brown-golden eyes drifted to Alec once more, only this time they stayed on him longer. He couldn't help but straighten up, hands behind his back, standing like a soldier and Alec began to wonder if he was silently being judged by Magnus' father.

“Um, this is Alexander Lightwood, an architect major also graduating this year.”

“A-A pleasure to meet you Sir.”

“Sir...?” Alec watched Magnus' father's eyes flash at the way he referred to him. “My, how posh...” 

“Daaaaad...” Magnus drawled out a warning whilst his father gave him a slight elbow in the ribs.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing.” Now Alec knew where Magnus got that streak from. “I just flew in to congratulate you is all.”

“Seriously, save the plane ticket for when I graduate at least.”

“I'll be in Europe overseeing the start of a new project.”

“Oh...”

“Please don't look so crestfallen my beautiful boy.”

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“Never!” Came the instant reply.

“Its...embarrassing...” Magnus stole a glance at a rather quiet Alec who was witness to all of this.

“The truth is never embarrassing, right Alexander?”

“Ah, um, yes...” Alec wasn't sure what he was truly agreeing to when all of this seem so surreal to him at the moment. “And please call me Alec.” Alec was a bit flustered, watching as Magnus gave him a silent stare since he'd never told him to stop calling him Alexander. Alec didn't want to have that conversation of what Magnus calling him by his full name did to him. Well, not yet anyway.

“Mr Bane...” The older man turned his gaze, listening to his secretary whisper into his ear.

“Already?” He almost sounded like a little kid as he was pretty much being told his time was up with his boy right now. “Well, duty calls.” Magnus gave a nod of the head, letting out a slight grunt when his father pulled him into another hug. “I'll be back in Asia in December, please make sure to book flights and come have Christmas with me.” Older brown-golden eyes focused on Alec once more. “And why not bring your Alexander with you?”

“Daaaaad...” Before he could receive a lecture from his son, the man was gone, long legs striding out of the hall. He'd have to just wait and allow Magnus to chew him out over the phone later on. Though he was certain his instincts had been correct in what his beautiful boy had with that rather handsome young lad next to him.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec, his shoulders finally easing as his father had left.

“You're telling me.”

“I still like his name for you though.”

“I'm too old for it.”

“Not when its true...just like he said.”

“Lets go back to trying to locate our artwork.” Alec quite liked a flustered Magnus as he took off to the other side of the hall, Alec letting out a chuckle as he went jogging after the fleeing designer.

#

Magnus knew they were getting closer when he saw the portrait Ragnor had done of Catarina. She looked really pretty, even though she was already pretty as it was, but it appeared Ragnor went all out. He'd have to send his friends messages for their fine art pieces since he didn't see them here.

“Interesting pieces gentlemen.” Both Magnus and Alec shifted their eyes to their teacher.

“You said to think outside the box.” Magnus voiced matter-o-factly and watched the older man shake his head as he walked off. This allowed the both of them to continue on until they lifted their gazes to their artwork for the first time.

Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath catch as Magnus had done a painting of him like how he'd jumped off the garden wall. He was dressed in a killer black outfit, mostly leather and very tight fitting it seemed and he had golden wings sprouting from his back, his body in a slight tuck position as though he'd just leapt off a building, ready to soar...

“Is this...how you see me?” Alec was amazed he was even able to form his question.

“What? A sexy bad ass angel, with tattoos and in leather get up? Although, like you said, portraits can be very...revealing.” They fell quiet as Magnus carefully eyed Alec as he was trying not to blush at realising how silly his question was, but also at Magnus prompt response. This gave Magnus the ability to just...observe.

Alec was, for lack of a better word, dazzling. And not even dazzling, as in, in your face dazzling like his brother Jace was, with the blonde hair, the physique and the cocky attitude that just knew he was hot and that girls (and possibly guys) looked his way constantly. And he also knew Jace lapped it up. Alec's dazzling prowess (and charm) was a slow burn, radiating for longer (and affecting those around him for far longer too). If they bothered to pay close attention to him that is. Though secretly Magnus hoped they wouldn't. 

Truthfully, the “old” Alec from weeks back, with the sloppy and baggy attire wouldn't be thought of twice (unless it was Magnus looking) and yet Alec now, who looked utterly ravishing in the leather pants and tight silk shirt, showing off some of his tattoos, was now not someone you would pass in the street and instantly forget. 

Over the past few weeks, Magnus had seen the stares the oblivious Lightwood was now receiving as he was coming out of his own shell. Alec was someone that you could stare at for a long, long time. And that is what Magnus had been doing for awhile now. The eldest Lightwood had gained his attention various times, but Magnus let it be, until the day the man disappeared and truthfully he was worried there for a moment. Pretty much for those three months and then suddenly, Alec had returned, easing Magnus' tense muscles. And once Alec had returned, Magnus' eyes began to follow him once more. They only had art together, but on various occasions he'd seen him about campus and whilst everyone was starring at the cocky Jace and the beautiful Isabelle, his stares remained focused on the quiet and shy Alexander.

Magnus had even observed when a group or girls and guys decided to interact with the Lightwood trio and Magnus' heart gave a slight tug at how adorable Alec became when a girl flat out flirted with him. From afar he seemed to be talking like normal, when he felt like it, since he wasn't one to waste time in idle chit chat it seemed, unless it was the two of them these days, but then suddenly the woman had run her hand down his arm and his reaction was priceless. Alec just didn't know how to respond, and it almost looked like he backed away from the girl, not out of fear, but possibly lack of interest and didn't want to get her hopes up that she had a chance with him. Now that got Magnus suspecting that Alec just wasn't interested in girls in that way and of course now he knew from when they had dinner that time. 

Magnus found Alec quite a puzzle, and then there was the fact that he found him far more intriguing then any man (or woman) ever had. He was so pleasurably awkward and sweet and sometimes too blunt and frank, but everything from his deep voice, to his rare chuckles, to his plain taste in clothes, though at least that was changing a little, absolutely captivated him. And there was his talent in archery too and the way those exquisite blue eyes ripped through his soul, Magnus liked it all. Though, best keep that to himself as he wouldn't want to scare him off in case he was getting these mixed messages wrong that is... Though they had progressed to holding hands in his loft, but still, Magnus didn't want to have his heart crushed so early on.

Magnus finally shook himself of his thoughts and shifted his gaze to Alec's painting of him. He was floored by the beauty of it and couldn't help but voice, “Is this where I ask if this is how you see me?” A slight teasing tone there.

“What? Devilishly handsome, naked, with black wings coming out of your back and only wrapped in a gold bed sheet? That's a bit weird...isn't it?”

“I'd be very happy to be wrapped in a bed sheet as long as you were with me.”

“Magnus!” The man being chided grinned as Alec blushed furiously. When it had slipped out, rather unexpectedly, Magnus had immediately thought he'd gone too far, but though Alec blushed, he seemed to be taking everything he was saying to him in his stride (well as best he could as his brain tried to make sense of it all). 

Was he perhaps a little...intrigued...that someone was taking an interest in him and not his two siblings? Magnus couldn't help but grin at this adorable man once more. He was so...pure...so innocent...and Magnus truly did feel a little devilish at wanting to corrupt it. Slowly he slid his hand down Alec's arm, feeling the muscles flex and shudder under his gentle touch as he squeezed his hand, fingers lacing together once more. Could he afford to hope when he felt Alec hold on tighter?

“You are too irresistible to tease Alexander.” He watched the man frown. Even that was oh so cute that he did have to fight back from smothering the man with kisses and caresses. After all, they hadn't even progressed to light pecks on the cheek or anything like that so just launching himself at Alec was probably a bad idea.

“And you are too beautiful for your own good.” Magnus didn't have time to react to being called beautiful, yet again, by Alexander when he felt lips envelop his own. His breath hitched and his eyes widened. He was also certain his cheeks blushed. So much for taking it slow in the kissing department!

“A-Alexander...” Magnus felt himself stutter when Alec finally drew his lips from his. To think this was their first lip-lock and it was...

“Ah...oops...” There was a sea of wide disbelieving eyes looking at them. “Forgot where we were.” Alec quickly took hold of Magnus' hand, dragging the flushed Design and Textiles student out of the hall, though Alec was certain his own face was flushed as well, definitely brighter then Magnus'. When the doors closed behind them, a massive eruption of noise could be heard, both men looking at each other before cracking up laughing.

“Do you realise what you just did there?” Alec pulled Magnus around the building, hidden out of sight from any further prying eyes and pushed him up against the wall, capturing his lips once more in sheer desperation, wanting to feel Magnus sensual, supple and responsive lips against his own once more. 

Magnus couldn't help the grin that formed. Mixed messages not received wrong at all! He calmly accepted the frenzied kiss, returning it with a passion of his own, making Alec jolt, shudder and gasp all at once. 

'He's wanted you for four years...' Magnus listened to Isabelle's voice in his head. Alec had gone off to get them drinks one cool afternoon and when he was out of earshot, Magnus had been ambushed by the younger Lightwood siblings. That had been quite a surprise to Magnus to say the least. Which also brought back the memory of Alec asking if it was wrong for someone to have that sort of dedication and it sent a flush to his cheeks just as Izzy and Jace asked him not to hurt him. How could he ever hurt such an adorably awkward and devoted man like Alexander Lightwood. 'Never...' He had promised the grinning siblings who loved their brother so, so very much. 

Quickly regaining his senses, Magnus pressed his hands against Alec's chest, breaking their connection, breaths mingling as they gasped for air.

“I thought this is what you wanted.”

“Of course it is.” Magnus kept Alec at arms length. He was finding it harder and harder to resist the man. “I also hope you want it too, but Alexander, there is no rush.” Magnus saw Alec become a bit flustered and cupped the side of his face tenderly with his warm hand, brushing his thumb across his pink cheek. “I'm not going anywhere, so lets take our time and enjoy this experience together.”

Alec gave a slight nod of the head, accepting Magnus' sweet gentle kiss which hinted of so much more, his hands resting against the man's narrow hips, pulling their bodies closer together, but again, as Magnus said, they needn't rush. And although it felt painful, Alec ended the kiss.

“With graduation just around the corner, why don't we go and get a drink and get to know each other even better?” Alec thought they knew each other pretty well, but if that was what Magnus wanted to do, he wasn't going to deny the man. “The Hunter's Moon has a few pool tables and I always have one on reserve, so if you're up to it, I can teach you?”

“I'm good at playing pool.”

“Oh really? Well, if we are being boastful, I've never lost a game.”

“Care to place a wager?” Alec cockily questioned as he and Magnus finally left the confines of the small space between buildings and stepped back into the mid afternoon sun. 

“I'd only wager if we were playing strip pool, though I wouldn't want anyone but me looking at your perfect body.” Magnus wasn't sure what Alec tripped on, there didn't appear to be anything in the way as he stumbled a little. He gave the dark haired beauty, who was blushing at him once more, a grin and a wink.

“Um...” Alec was lost for words. No one paid him this much attention like Magnus did and if he were being truthful, it was perplexing, scary and insanely exciting too. He couldn't wait to discover more about his own feelings and those of Magnus' as well. “How about whoever loses, buys a round of drinks?” It was all he could think of, not wanting to continuously stare at Magnus like an idiot. Although, Alec had to admit, after having seen Magnus naked (well...most of him) he probably wasn't truly ready for that stage in their developing relationship, even if the man was insanely appealing to look at. 

Alec felt his hands twitch as though wanting to grab fistfuls of Magnus' clothing and slam him hard against his own body and envelop his lips once more, but willed his body and mind to calm down.

“You're on Archer.” Alec rolled his eyes, feeling his lips turn up at the edges as Magnus had given him another pet name. Not that Alec was complaining since the more attention he stole of Magnus' the unlikely event of him looking elsewhere would happen. Alec vowed, as they grew closer and closer together, he was certain they would have ups and downs, but it'd taken him four damn years to get to this stage, and there was no way in hell he was letting Magnus Bane out of his sights now.

“Shut up and lead the way...sparkly magician.” Alec finally snapped back with his own pet name for Magnus, though its not like he'd actually actively use it since he never thought of it, but still enjoyed the grin on the man's handsome face as a delightful chuckle echoed about them. Technically it is what Max always called Magnus these days.

“I love that kid.” Magnus confessed. He felt Alec's hand on his lower back, directing him out of the campus, like a true gentleman, and then with a boldness that Magnus was starting to get used to when it came to Alexander, his blue eyed beauty clasped his hand and just wouldn't let go. Yeah, Magnus was certain Alec would never stop being cute to him. 

The two of them headed down the street, ready to discover much, much more about each other. PG rating for now of course.

#

Back in the campus hall, where teachers and students still mingled, several eyed off Magnus and Alec's handiwork.

Their paintings sat side by side, with the devilishly attractive Magnus Bane looking slightly up, a lingering look on his face as he appeared almost transfixed with the angelic Alexander Lightwood who appeared to be falling from heaven towards him.

#

End.


	2. Travelling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are off to Beijing to see his father. What adventures are in store for the adorably awkward Alexander Lightwood and his very first boyfriend Magnus Bane. I could not resist doing this - cavity driven and filled with endless Malec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, this is long like the first chapter and continues the boys journey together, only this time its in Beijing and they are establishing themselves as a couple now, hooray, but of course progress is a little on the slow side for the boys. I loved Asmodeus in the series, so I decided to turn him into a lovely doting father for Magnus, so I hope his character is enjoyed with how he is with both of them. Also, I couldn't resist being a little naughty with some thoughts and the slight lime-goodness too. I like to tease. Now another warning, which I know its not in tags, but I have made Magnus even more 'art-y' then usual, only this time its the performing arts kind. Magnus is multi-talented and he's dabbled in piano and singing so...there you go. Plus I have him speaking several languages but in this coming chapter it is some small bits of Chinese (and one phrase in Indonesian – guess what it is?). I have used Google translate so I hope the Chinese is alright. The translations are at the end of the story/chapter. Now, with Magnus being a “singer” I've borrowed Ruelle's 'Carry You' and Firewoodisland's 'Soldier' whilst I was at it and have given them to Magnus. You'll understand as you read through this long, and very cavity driven, tale.

Portrait of You  
By Shin Sankai

#

Chapter 2: Travelling Together

#

“Alexander,” Sparkling blue eyes darted over to warm brown-golden ones. “You wouldn't happen to be nervous would you?” The man's smile was slightly teasing.

“Of course I am Magnus.” Alec huffed and frowned as Magnus ended up leaning closer, sweetly dropping a peck to his pinkish cheek before taking hold of his hand, entwining their long fingers together. The gesture actually stopped the recently graduated (top of his class – of course) architect major from continuously tapping his fingers against his jeans clad thigh. 

“You are too cute.”

Alec decided to let the comment go, since he'd been hearing that since he and Magnus were reacquainted with each other months back, and he was pretty much used to it now, though was also certain his blushing over Magnus' praises wouldn't ever lessen. “I've only met your father once, before our graduation, and even then it wasn't exactly a proper introduction. And now we're on our way over to see him, to stay with him for...wait...how long are we here for again?” Magnus couldn't help his grin from widening.

“We can stay for as long as...or as little as...you like Alexander. We have an open ended round the world ticket, since we are going to be venturing to various countries before getting serious about getting proper jobs.” Alec knew what Magnus meant by 'proper' too. Ones that were their chosen field of study of course and not the random coffee/book shop for Alec and the bar/club for Magnus. “Time for us for now isn't important, unless you wish to stay in Beijing for more then three months, then we'll actually have to get approved visas. And we aren't just 'on our way' to see my dad, we're actually nearly there.” Magnus pointed to the window as Alec darted his eyes over to it. The plane had broken through the clouds and he was looking at the hazy city skyline of Beijing.

“Oh god...” This panicky, precious side of Alec was so very dear to Magnus (much like the rest of him) as he gripped his hand tighter. 

Magnus rested his head against Alec's arm, trying to soothe him a little with a hum, one he remembered from his childhood when he was plagued by nightmares and his mother would sing to him. 

Magnus' sensual voice seemed to get the attention of a young couple diagonally across from them, they too having paid the ridiculous fees of going Business Class (though Magnus and Alec got the tickets from his father: score!) for sheer comfort on a long haul flight and the woman grinned at him when Magnus had mouthed 'it's my boyfriend's first time flying'. Which, in actual fact, was very true as Alec had never been out of the country before. Magnus was delighted to share this experience with him.

“Everything is going to be fine Alexander. I'm with you for the entire journey.” Magnus' warm brown-golden eyes twinkled before he pressed his lips to Alec's cheek once more. The handsome man was so very precious and dear to him that again, Magnus felt his heart swell for the umpteenth time as Alec jolted in his seat, his left hand instinctively clutching over their already joined ones as the plane landed a little roughly on the tarmac. 

Thank goodness they didn't have any unexpected turbulence along the way, miracle of miracles, as Magnus was certain Alec may have let out a full blown whimper of distress if that happened. Though he wouldn't mind hearing that sort of weakness which would just make him cave even more in an abundance of affections for the eldest Lightwood sibling. 

The plane made it safely to the gate and once the seatbelt sign was turned off, everyone started gathering their possessions and stood in the aisles awaiting to exit the plane. “You can relax your grip now Alexander, we've landed safe and sound, quite a few minutes ago in fact.” Alec abruptly let go and Magnus flexed his rather pale hand, having lost circulation at Alec's tight grip as he removed his belt and stood up, stretching much like a cat who'd been lazing around for far too long. 

As Magnus arched his back in his oh so special and rather flexible way, he didn't realise that Alec was looking at him, lips parted and glistening slightly as he had run his tongue over his bottom lip while eyeing Magnus rather heatedly. Alec quickly shifted his gaze, looking at the ground crew below, but jolting a little when Magnus' quick and nimble fingers unclipped his rather tight and secure belt. “Don't worry your pretty little head, my oh so adorable archer, I’ll keep you safe.” Alec watched Magnus place his hand over his heart, being rather dramatic in front of him and strangers which only ignited his blush once more. “I swear on pain of death that it is my job as your magnificent boyfriend to ensure you have the best and most memorable time on your first trip overseas. And as mentioned before, no harm shall come to you.”

“Magnus...” Warm brown-golden eyes crinkled at the corners as Magnus just knew his blue eyed beauty was still nervous about coming on this trip...or more importantly how he was going to be around his father if he were being honest. 

Back in the beginning, when they left the Hunter's Moon Bar, and Magnus had kicked Alec's ass at pool multiple times, he'd taken the drunk dark haired beauty back to his apartment. Not to partake in any sexually induced dalliances, since this was still very new to them, but more so for Alec then Magnus as he so found out that night. Alec finally told the truth, turning fifty shades redder, that Magnus was his first boyfriend...or more importantly...his first everything! And oh how Magnus had melted at the sheepish grin on Alec's lips and the hue brushing across his pale cheeks at his honesty. 

Magnus made promises that night he wasn't sure he was able to keep as he told Alec that they could take their time, get to know each other in and out and not rush into the bedroom (like Magnus did with most, if not, all of his flings.) And he did not want Alec to be a fling. 

Though with it now nearing six months, since Alec had kissed him in front of everyone in the Hall, and they had decided to give whatever was developing between them a go, Magnus was actually patting himself on the back as he'd not forced himself (or thrown himself) onto his deliciously adorable and awkward boyfriend. They made out countless times, fondled each other various times too, and to even the playing field, since Alec had seen Magnus wrapped in a silk sheet, he had finally gotten his blushing beauty half naked at least. That was a particular memorable moment (like everything with Alec) as Magnus' eyes flew all over Alec's pale skin, admiring the spiral and rune-like tattoos on his skin, fingers tracing them lightly, making Alec shudder under his ministrations. Magnus hadn't realised how many Alec had on his body as he'd really only seen the large one of his neck, a few on his forearms and one on the top of his left shoulder. He had some rather larger ones on his back and several others over his taut chest and abdomen and by god did they suit him and make him even more gorgeous then what he already was to Magnus. The very memory of a half naked Alec, lying on his bed, laughing at some rude joke he'd told him, his neck exposed and a hickey there too, it was an image that could keep Magnus going a little bit longer. 

“Alexander, its been months since your quick introductions and my father is not a silly man to realise that we are dating.” Again Magnus watched Alec blush adorably, almost like he still couldn't believe they were actually dating. “I've spoken to him on the phone and via Skype numerous times and you've also been in the same room too.” He watched Alec nod his head, Magnus reaching out his hands as he finally pulled Alec up to his full height, wanting him to get a move on since the line to exit the plan was moving now. “Whilst you didn't come with me at Christmas, which I’m still mad at you for...”

“I had to work!” Alec defended himself, stopping mid argument when Magnus cupped his cheek lovingly.

“I know you did. I'm only teasing you.” Alec pouted at that. “Anyway, my father knows we are together, I talk about you all the time to him, and since I made mention of us possibly taking a trip together to various countries, the next thing I knew he'd gotten us round the world tickets, open ended, and requested that we come to Beijing to see him first.”

“How can I ever repay him for the ticket?”

“By being open and honest with him. He won't bite you Alexander. And hey, one day, when we are famous the world over, we will repay him in some small way.” Magnus gave a wink, though he too hadn't a clue how to repay his father, not that the man would ever want him to. Magnus also missed the blissful look on Alec's face as he read into Magnus' words that they were going to be together in the future too, even though neither of them could predict it. 

“Anyway, he may not even be around a lot. If he is insanely busy, he's likely to constantly be in the office, but he has given us free rein of the apartment and the spare room there is absolutely gorgeous too.”

“Spare room? Wait...as in us...together...in there, in your father's place?” It was kind of cute that Alec seemed a little old fashioned at thinking they should be sleeping in separate rooms, but Magnus was not having a bar of it.

“Yes Alexander, we are sharing the room together.” They hadn't ventured into the magical world of love making but still shared Magnus' bed together if Alec ever stayed over. Even though they hadn't gotten that far, Magnus was still very satisfied with curling his body around Alec's warm one. And sometimes, the spooning was reversed, with Magnus being cradled in Alec's strong arms as he returned late from work or a dinner with his siblings and would let himself into his home with the spare key he'd given Alec rather casually. It had spoken volumes to Alec, giving him permission to come and go within his home as he pleases, and truth, it was the first time Magnus had ever given anyone a key to his home and he laughed heartily and the bone crushing hug Alec had given him that day.

Magnus pulled down their carry-on bags, handing what he would describe as a plain and rather boring black and grey backpack to Alec whilst he pulled a bright blue and gold four wheeled case that of course belonged to himself. They both headed down the aisle to exit the plane and made their way towards Customs and Immigration. “Like I’ve always said to you, I promise to be a gentleman.” Magnus laughed heartily as Alec ducked his head, trying not to show the world his blush. What Magnus wouldn't give to wrap him in his arms then and there, but he was in another country with different customs and held off with great strengths. However, behind closed doors, as soon as he was able to, he would latch onto Alec and not let go. 

For at least a couple of hours...maybe more.

“I'll take the couch.” Magnus scoffed at Alec's rationale.

“No you will not.”

“Magnus...”

“My word is final.” They breezed through Customs and Immigration, having collected the rest of their luggage. Alec of course just had a plain black suitcase whilst Magnus of course had a larger one matching his smaller case he took on as carry-on. Naturally. 

The boys stepped outside for some air (we won't call it fresh) and Magnus had his head down just sending his father a text to say they had landed when a familiar voice rang out. 

“And there is my beautiful boy!” Alec was trying hard to fight the grin from his lips as Magnus' father strode towards them, he having already seen the man and decided to get a little revenge on his boyfriend by not telling him the man was merely a metre or so from them. Alec watched on, along with other families who weren't full of open public displays of affection like Asmodeus Bane was, and watched the older man engulf his put out son and not giving a shit about the stares.

“We could have gotten a taxi to your place, you didn't need to pick us up.” Magnus complained even though he did return the hug, but mainly so he could get his father to hurry up and knock off the affectionate display in front of Alec (Magnus couldn't care less about the strangers looking on) as it was embarrassing him, though by the smug look on Alec's face, clearly his pretty boy was enjoying this. “And what did I tell you about that nickname?” Magnus complained once more as his father finally broke the hug with him, waving off his complaint as he made a beeline towards Alec, who was now standing a little rigid, his eyes wide and cheeks a little pink as Asmodeus pulled him into a hug as well. Now it was time for Magnus to look all smug, but truthfully, smugness aside, he couldn't be happier then he was at this moment as he snapped a photo of two very important people to him, embracing.

When Asmodeus finally let go of the blushing Alec, his warm loving gaze finally shifted back to his son. “I have a rare day off, so of course I was coming to pick you and Alec up. Besides, I already let Alec know via email, did he not tell you?”

Magnus gave Alec a sideways evil stare. “No, he didn't...” Magnus began to ponder just when the two of them had actually exchanged emails.

“It must of slipped my mind.” 

“Uh huh...” Magnus was not buying that innocent look. 

The two younger men were soon pushed forward, Asmodeus linking arms with the both of them as he pulled them towards his pristine black limousine. The driver immediately exited the vehicle and came to place their bags in the back, Alec helping since he was so not used to this type of treatment, gaining a nod of thanks from the driver who probably didn't speak very good English, nor was Alec any good at Chinese.

They hopped in the back, Magnus right at Alec's side, his hand slipping into his, being rather open in front of his father, who voiced nothing as he was currently speaking Chinese to his driver. 

Alec couldn't help but think how sexy Asmodeus sounded and felt guilty in an instant for even thinking it as the man's eyes turned their way. Magnus was currently leaning against his slightly tense shoulder, and then to Alec's horror, Asmodeus began speaking in Chinese to them! 

“Wǒ de érzi, nǐ kuàilè ma?”

“Fùqīn, wǒ hěn gāoxìng.” Alec had to scratch his previous thought entirely, no longer feeling guilty in his head for it now. Magnus' father speaking in Chinese was not even half as sexy as his rather sleepy sounding boyfriend who responded in kind to whatever the hell Asmodeus said to him. It practically blew Alec's mind as he shifted his head slightly to see a tiny grin on Magnus' lips as his eyes shimmered across the seat to his father who was also grinning widely. God what Alec wouldn't give to try and remember the words and google them later, though sadly, he'd already forgotten them as it was. Alec darted his gaze to Magnus' father once more, watching him give a nod, eyes dropping down to his lap where he opened his tablet and did whatever he did on his day off, which was probably still work.

The back of the limo was insanely quiet as Alec tried not to think about Magnus speaking in another language as it made him feel all kinds of hot and instead he opened the window and let in a breeze to hopefully cool down his flushed cheeks.

#

“Alright, I've got two spare key passes here for the both of you. They are programmed for the elevator to take you straight to the penthouse floor, just remember to press it against the black box and then hit the button accordingly. They are also activated to open the front door as well so keep them safe at all times. These passes are also programmed for the rooftop where the gym and pool are, if you ever feel the desire to go for a swim or need to workout. The pool closes at 10pm, but I have 24 hour access.” Asmodeus reeled off as he showed the boys into his home. 

It was filled with midday light flooding through the floor to ceiling windows. It was sleek and stylish and had all the latest technology and the businessman couldn't help but smirk as Alec was practically a little kid, dumping his belongings on the floor as he went to explore his new surroundings. Everything was so nice and shiny compared to his dump of an apartment. He'd only invited Magnus over a couple times, his dashing boyfriend not caring what his place looked like as he was more interested in his company instead. And yes, he did blush over that honest comment. 

However, since Magnus had given him a spare key to his place, admittedly Alec didn't venture back to his place much as he and Church spent most nights with Magnus and Chairman Meow. Technically Church now lived at Magnus', becoming inseparable with the oh so cute, affectionate and loveable Chairman.

“Your home is incredible Mr Bane.” Magnus watched his father frown at how Alec spoke so very politely to him, though at least he'd dropped the Sir finally.

“Oh Alec, Mr Bane is way too formal. Please call me Asmodeus.” He watched his sons boyfriend blush adorably, head jerking into a nod before he tore it from his gaze and made his way over to the large windows and looked out. There was a massive balcony which had an outdoor table and chairs, a separate lounge area and a barbecue which Alec was hoping they would try out whilst they were here. He'd probably not had a barbecue dinner since he was a kid if he were honest. 

“Wow...” And then there was the view which Alec was currently mesmerised with.

“He's like an adorable kid.” Asmodeus commented to his grinning son. It wasn't long before he placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder to gain his attention once more. “You look very tired son, I think you and Alec should take a warm shower, get some rest and maybe some decent sleep?”Magnus nodded as his eyes were drooping closed. 

“He did not sleep well the night before.” Alec commented as he finally remembered he was in someone else's home and made his way back over to Magnus who seemed to remember he was here too and practically purred as he wound his arms over his shoulders, dropping his head just under his chin and looking a little uncomfortable in the posture, but blissful too, since Magnus was taller then him. It was cute and comical, and a tiny bit embarrassing for Alec. “I think he was really excited to see you again and... Woah!” Alec gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around a fast asleep Magnus.

“My beautiful boy has always been nervous about flying, no matter how many times he's done it over the years.” Alec raised an eyebrow at that, not once having picked up on any nervous energy coming from Magnus. He was still quite the enigma that Alec was more then happy to try, with all his might, and decipher. “Let me show you to your room.” Asmodeus picked up Alec's backpack and then wheeled their suitcases down a hallway. “This side of the penthouse is pretty much the guest wing so I want you and Magnus to feel at home while you are here.” Asmodeus shifted his eyes over his shoulder, a grin on his lips as he watched Alec press a sweet kiss to his sons forehead before lifting his lanky boy into his arms with ease, carrying him bridal style down the hallway towards him. “This is Magnus' mother's room.” Alec watched Asmodeus place his hand on a closed door, pain clearly evident in his eyes and voice at the loss of his beloved wife, no matter the fact it had been over a decade ago. “She was quite the creator, just like her son, and now it is the room he goes to in order to seek inspiration...or comfort if something is bothering him.” Alec gave a jerked nod of the head, unsure how to respond to that, but felt his lips part, something on the tip of his tongue and all he hoped is that it was going to be something good.

“Magnus is very much like you.” Asmodeus stopped from opening up the bedroom door and gazed back at Alec who carried his boy like he was the most precious thing he'd ever held in his arms. “He has your eyes, your skin tone, even your voices are slightly similar, and you too, are a creator.”

“He is beautiful like his mother.” Alec felt guilty a little for how envious he was of Magnus having such a devoted father at his side. If only the world had not been so cruel to him...

“Um...” Quickly washing himself of such dark thoughts, Alec gripped Magnus a little tighter before raising his gaze to his boyfriends father. “Thank you so much for the plane ticket and for having me too. I truly am very grateful you've let me into your home.” 

'Let me into your sons life...' Alec wasn't sure if he should say those words and decided to keep them to himself. 

Truthfully Alec wasn't sure what to say in front of Magnus' father or how the man was currently feeling at seeing him carrying his dead to the world son like this, but it seemed his worries were all for nothing as he received a gentle smile before the man pushed open the door to an extremely vast bedroom with what appeared to be a walk in wardrobe and ensuite to the right. There were massive floor to ceiling windows and a balcony to the left. The bed was a massive four poster draped with canopy that he and Magnus seriously could get lost in the lush fabric and pillows adorning it. There was also some seating near the balcony too. Alec seriously didn't know where to look at the glory of it all. And if he were honest, he was almost certain this was bigger then his own apartment!

Magnus was right, the room was utterly gorgeous! 

“I always enjoy having my son here, this place is quite vast and can get quite lonely at times.” All Alec could do was nod his head as he softly placed Magnus onto the plush mattress, watching as he let off an adorable sigh and shifted onto his side, curling up like a cat and snuggling into the eight pillows on offer. For such an over confident and cocky young man, in sleep, it was like Magnus were a little kid. And a very endearing one at that. “I'm sure you are tired from your trip. Get some rest, but make sure to set your alarm for 7pm as I am taking the both of you out to dinner.” Alec gave a nod and watched Asmodeus leave, the door clicking closed behind him.

Alec, as quietly as possible, opened up his suitcase and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a tank top from within. He grabbed his toiletry bag and a pair of grey briefs and headed for the ensuite, standing in the doorway for several minutes as his eyes bulged at the size of it. He was certain even two tall men like he and Magnus would be able to fit into that spa bath and still have room to move. God what Alec wouldn't give to go that step further in their relationship. 

Aside from when Alec had launched a kiss at Magnus, technically their first one, and then outside the Hall and away from prying eyes, he'd never gone about initiating anything more. Magnus was always the one to advance on him, but making sure to go slow so as not to make him bulk ay Magnus' experience and his lack there of. Alec vowed, whilst during the flight that he would turn over a new life and try and start things with Magnus instead. Though, quite frankly, as confident as Alec was about everything he did, relationships were a whole new ballgame to him. He'd no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted Magnus, for over four years he'd wanted him and now that he did have him, he hadn't a freaking clue what to truly do! 

Okay, so that was a lie, google did wondrous things for him, but he was more or less unsure how to broach the subject. After all, how does one even bring up something like that in conversation? 

Alec did have to give Magnus props for being true to his words about not rushing him, but they were coming up to their six month anniversary, next week in fact and Alec believed it was time. Time for him to man up, grow some balls and show Magnus just how much he meant to him. Though, the hard part was actually having that conversation of just who was going to have what role in the sack. With Magnus being openly bisexual, and having told him he'd not been with a man (seriously) since his high school days, though he knew Magnus had various flings with men and women since his breakup with Camille, it made Alec ponder on just what role Magnus took on, regardless of whether he'd been serious or with a one night stand. Was Magnus a top? Or was he a bottom? Would he be open to the possibility of alternating the roles?

Alec groaned as he was giving himself a headache and quickly closed the door and turned on the shower, there being four rain showers in the massive stall – a tad excessive if you asked Alec – but the pressure of the warm water pounding against his tired muscles was delicious. Alec frowned at his own thoughts. 'Great, now I’m sounding like Magnus...' 

He lathered up the sandalwood shower gel Magnus had gotten him hooked on, which was basically the lingering scent on Magnus skin which he was also very hooked on and placed a generous amount into his sponge. Alec began to wash away his tiredness and tried not to think about his adorable “humanised cat” curled on the bed outside the closed door for at least twenty minutes.

#

Alec opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom, eyes shifting to Magnus who had only moved to hug a pillow, but was still in deep slumber. He ruffled a fluffy towel through his hair, messing it up as per his usual style. Magnus had tried to get him to style it once but when he'd looked at him in the mirror, his nose crinkled cutely and his hands instantly messed it up once more, confessing the “messy, just fucked look” worked very well on Alec. That had made him blush a thousand, or a million times redder then he'd ever done so during his association with Magnus. The fashion graduate had barked off loud laughter, eyes looking a little apologetic but Alec wasn't so sure just how much Magnus was sorry for the comment and instead he was kissed on the cheek and then Magnus dashed off to lord knows where for the day.

An adorable moan from Magnus made Alec loose his current train of thought entirely as he dropped the towel at the end of the bed and slowly crawled onto it. He rested on his left side, facing Magnus, and aside from Magnus' bed, he'd never rested against something so comfortable in all his life. It was like he were floating on a cloud, his eyes not being able to help but drift closed just as he softly linked his hand with one of Magnus'.

#

Peppered kisses across his face were slowly pulling Alec out of his slumber. The smell of sandalwood and Magnus' intoxicating cologne assaulted his senses as Alec fluttered his eyes open.

“Hey there pretty boy,” He gave a tiny grin at one of the pet names Magnus had for him and listened to Magnus chuckle as he shifted to rest on his stomach, head diving between four pillows and out of view as he didn't want to get up. “Dad wants to take us to dinner.” Alec did remember that is what Asmodeus said, but he had forgotten to set an alarm, though clearly he didn't need to as Magnus was awake, showered and dressed. “Are you going to get up?” Alec shook his head between the pillows, jolting when he felt a sudden weight against his rear end! He peered over his shoulder as Magnus was now sitting on him! And even though it was all so innocent, it was doing little for his libido! And then there was the fact that Magnus fresh from a shower, in leather pants, purple silk shirt, and his light make-up was just bloody damn hot in Alec's books! It wasn't fair at all. Magnus was playing dirty and he didn't even know it! “Well, I suppose there is always other ways to get you up...” Magnus had bent down and sultrily whispered into Alec's ear, making him shudder but then all thoughts were lost when a rather surprised guttural groan-moan broke from Alec's lips as Magnus' hands kneaded the muscles on his upper, middle and lower back region. What was Alec thinking! Of course Magnus would play dirty with him!

“Oh god...” Alec bit his bottom lip, almost puncturing the delicate skin there as Magnus worked him over. Worked his muscles over that is, whilst also, so not innocently, practically grinding his groin into his ass! 

“You don't want to disappoint my dad do you Alexander?” He shuddered at the whispered throaty voice against his ear, Magnus practically purring his name. A strangled groan lodged in Alec's throat as Magnus' warm wet tongue stroked hotly up his neck before sucking on his skin, but not long enough to leave a mark, but definitely long enough to set Alec on fire! God, for Alec, if things didn't stop now, he was seriously going to... Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, head snapping over his shoulder as Magnus suddenly sat up and completely vacated the bed! Alec's lips parted as Magnus was gazing down at him, hunger plan as day in his eyes but the damn dashing man was smirking of all things! He was evil, pure bloody evil!

“You are the devil...” Alec panted out, cheeks flushed heatedly.

“Just as you painted me, my dear pretty boy.” Magnus swiftly ble him a kiss and then turned and sauntered out of the bedroom, hips swinging that little bit extra as he grinned to himself at the groan coming from Alec as he closed the bedroom door. Props to him for actually being able to pull away in all seriousness.

#

Later that evening...

“Care for a nightcap on the balcony?” Magnus asked Alec as he was gazing out the large windows once more.

“Sure,” Alec mumbled back as they were back in the penthouse having just returned from a lovely dinner several blocks from the building. Magnus' father had retired to bed, stating he needed to be up early for work and left the boys to it.

The restaurant they went to was one that Magnus frequented with his father over the years and they knew the owners, which were a married couple and they were both the chefs. It was an extremely popular restaurant but it appeared they always made room for Asmodeus and Magnus and any guests they brought with them.

Alec had sat quietly at the table completely lost as conversation broke out between the wife of the main head chef and Magnus and his father. The woman's husband had waved at the two Bane men from the opened archway where you could see into the kitchen and watch the chefs and assistants working hard at creating their dishes and where they would place them on the counter for pick up by the wait staff.

He'd been mesmerised by the décor and the beautiful paintings hung about the restaurant, but had suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention as he knew eyes were on him. Alec gulped and sat up straighter when the woman smiled his way before turning her gaze to Magnus. 

“Zhè shì nǐ de nán péngyǒu?” 

“Shì de...” He had listened to Magnus voice.

“Tā fēicháng shuài...”

“Wǒ zhīdào.” Magnus had beamed a smile up at the woman before turning it to Alec who just gave all three of them a blank stare. Whatever was being spoken, he hoped it wasn't too embarrassing.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec was jolted from his thoughts of earlier this evening as Magnus handed him a scotch on the rocks and then pried the glass screen door across, the faint sounds of Beijing's night-life hitting their ears along with a variety of emergency services sirens. Thank god for extra strength soundproofing. 

“You.” Alec watched a small smile grace Magnus' lips as he brought his own scotch on the rocks to his lips, taking a gulp and savouring the taste. “Well, technically I'm thinking about you and me, your father, and tonight at the restaurant and just everything leading up to now.”

“So, a lot then?” Alec chuckled as Magnus drew him to the lounge. Alec watched Magnus sit himself in the corner, one leg lifted up at the knee and resting against the backing of the lounge and the other was stretched out on the glass coffee table. There appeared to be a glint in Magnus' warm brown-golden eyes as he gave him a 'come hither' look with his index finger and Alec gingerly sat down on the edge of the lounge. 

He watched Magnus roll his eyes, something he did a little too frequently around him, and at him for that matter, and felt a tug on his button down shirt, he being pulled back towards Magnus' chest. Even if Alec was broader, the feeling he got with Magnus' long taut arms and legs swiftly wrapping around him and cocooning him within his warm embrace, his back pressed to Magnus' chest, feeling his heart strumming lazily beneath his ribcage, and his warm, alcohol tinted breath fanning against his neck and ear, it was just...perfect. 

For his entire life, Alec had always been the protector. It was a nice change that for even a moment, Magnus took that away from him, allowing him to just be in the here and now, to not have to worry about protecting anyone (even though he totally wanted to be that person for Magnus) and allowed himself to give in to temptation and the thrill of another looking after him, protecting him, taking charge over him. It was Magnus' way of telling him he didn't have to be strong all the time. He didn't have to always be the leader. He could be lead and he would be safe in these precious and warm arms. 

Having downed his drink in one gulp, Alec placed it aside and got comfortable, his eyes drifting shut and his head lulling to the side as he breathed in the homely scent that was so very Magnus.

#

The next morning...

Alec cracked open an eye and shifted onto his side, his gaze focusing on Magnus who was curled up on the two seater couch, arms folded on the backing and his chin on his forearms. He was looking out at the sunrise peaking through the vast amount of skyscrapers, legs tucked beneath him. 

The breathtaking man was dressed in silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He usually wore a matching robe but it was strewn over the arm of the lounge. As the sun streamed through the floor to ceiling windows, it cast its warm glow over his beautiful boyfriend, making his skin turn even more golden-bronze then it already was. His hair was dishevelled, and it appeared that for once, Magnus didn't seem to care. And that was something Alec felt quite privileged to be witness to. Magnus was usually pristine in clothing, hairstyle and his light make-up but with him, he could remove his 'armour' so to speak and just be completely natural, something Alec was always entranced with. And he had blurted that out to Magnus on several occasions and the man had bestowed him with an almost bashful smile on his pink lips and then every now and then would grace him just like this. It melted Alec's heart even more. 

The architect major was itching to know what the designer was thinking about, but he didn't want to intrude either. So for now, his blue eyes drifted all over Magnus' flawless skin...or what he assumed was flawless because suddenly he saw a blemish...or more so what appeared to be something dark and scrawled on his left hip area, his silk pyjamas riding a little low on his hips. He couldn't see much of it, but Alec was almost certain that it looked like a tattoo.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Alec darted his gaze up to Magnus' smiling face as he got up, placing the robe over his body and closing it around his narrow waist.

“How'd I get to bed?”

“I carried you.”

“You what?”

“I'm no weakling Alexander.” Magnus chided his boyfriend with hands on his hips. Alec frowned a little at that. He couldn't believe he'd missed Magnus carting him off to bed. It would have been quite the sight which he totally would have blushed and laughed at. Again, the possible thought of Magnus holding him close, probably like the way he did when they first arrived, sent a shiver down Alec's spine. “Now, please tell me you've gotten over your jet-lag and I can show you the city sights today?”

“Sure,” Alec mumbled as he let out a loud yawn, sitting up in the bed and stretched his arms over his head. “Wait, did you undress me last night?” His foggy brain finally caught on to the lack of clothing he was currently in.

“I hardly think you'd be comfortable in your belt and jeans Alexander.” Magnus watched as Alec blushed as he was just in his black and grey polo shirt and his black briefs. “And I kept my word. I was a complete gentleman. I only caressed you a little...innocently of course.” Magnus placed his left knee on the bed, Alec was about to bite back a remark of there being nothing innocent about Magnus' caresses, but the thought was lost to him as the man planted his lips against his own. 

Alec let out a grunt in the back of his throat, pulling his lips away too quickly which made Magnus frown in an instant. “Bad breath...” Alec confessed. And he was referring to himself, not Magnus, as the man had tasted minty.

“Then go get ready, brush your teeth and then we can resume our lip-lock blue eyes.” Magnus gave Alec a wink and then chuckled as he watched his adorable 'blue eyes' kick off the sheets and comforter, dashing to the bathroom and kicking the door closed behind him. God what Magnus wouldn't do to that firm backside...

#

Magnus was just placing breakfast at the dining table as Alec entered the open plan living and kitchen space, fresh from his shower, cheeks slightly flushed from the warm water, dressed in black jeans and a simple deep blue polo shirt loosely tucked into the waistband. A silver buckled belt secured his jeans in place and he'd already adorned his socks and combat boots too. And of course, as per Magnus' liking, his washed and damp hair was naturally spiked up as Alec had only run his fingers through it a couple of times.

“Where's your dad?”

“He's already gone to work. He wanted to meet us for lunch but he thinks his schedule is a little swamped today and he'll see us tonight instead.” Alec nodded his head as he slid into a chair just as Magnus placed a plate of bacon and eggs on toast in front of him. 

His little cook was so gorgeous. 

Alec had been quite surprised, and grinned a thousand times over when he had seen Magnus cooking up a storm in his kitchen back in his loft apartment when he'd stayed the night, and this time in Magnus' bed even though nothing had happened except some languid kisses in his rather fuzzy mind when they got back from The Hunter's Moon. 

Magnus had an apron with kiss the cook scrawled on it and he'd been humming to 'Whethan's Good Nights' which was playing on his stereo and shaking his hips in skin tight jeans which left little to the imagination. Alec had loved the little show as Magnus danced about his kitchen, giving him a killer smile over his shoulder as he'd known he'd been there and ogling him the entire time.

Of course, after Magnus finished his dance, Alec had done exactly what the apron asked of him before devouring Magnus fry-up. It was the best cure to his hungover state which was something he rarely did. Well the fry-up, perving on Magnus, kissing Magnus, and then the aspirin the man made him take technically all helped in Alec's books.

Alec shook his head from his thoughts as he quickly stopped Magnus from heading back into the kitchen for their tea and coffee as his hand wound around the man's thin wrist. Curious brown-golden orbs looked down at him before Alec tapped his finger against his lips, loving the chuckle that broke from Magnus. Alec waited in sheer expectation for Magnus' lips to fall upon his own and he was not left disappointed as Magnus took him on another wild and passionate ride of kissing. He felt himself float to the clouds before Magnus smooth sexy voice brought him back.

“Now eat your breakfast.” Magnus ordered of the lightly flushed Alec and grinned as he did as he was told. Alec was once again in sheer heaven as he ate Magnus' cooking and grunted his thanks as a strong black coffee was placed down in front of him too. “Today, I was thinking I could take you to...” And Magnus was off, eyes sparkling as he turned into 'Tour Guide Magnus' as he reeled off his ideas for sightseeing today.

#

Some time much later in the day, Alec was flaked out on the couch, book in his hand from Asmodeus' extensive collection, and he'd been reading it for quite sometime now, lost in the magical world spilling across the pages, though finally he had taken notice in the shift of the lighting within the large white and chrome styled living room as several hours had passed. 

At first Magnus had been pottering around the place for a bit, but awhile ago he had finally taken a seat, not next to him but sitting in a chair, closer to the large glass windows and started flicking through his own book and the room had fallen silent. 

The silence had sometimes been broken by the melodious instrumental music coming from the stereo system behind Magnus. He'd asked if Alec would like to listen to something in particular but when he shrugged, not fused at all, Magnus had opted for instrumental, he stating it was composed by a family friend and they fell into companionable silence once more, lost within their individual books.

Alec's concentration was broken by a light thud and his gaze rose, breath hitching in his throat as Magnus had fallen asleep curled up, like a cat once more, in the chair. Not that Alec could blame him as they had walked the endless streets of Beijing, Magnus emitting boundless energy as he pointed here, there and everywhere and was practically an encyclopaedia on all things Beijing. Though really, it wasn't hard to believe when Magnus' father had been living over here since he were a little boy and the fact the man was half Chinese as well. 

As they walked the busy streets, Alec trying to take the chaotic city in as it sometimes did remind him of New York. Just as he was eyeing something off, Magnus' hand wrapped around his wrist and was pulling him away, wanting to continue the tour he was giving him. Alec tried to tell Magnus that he needn't see everything within the day, since they were here for however long they desired, but the bounce in his step, the sparkle in his eye and the excitement within his sensual voice was too adorable for Alec to burst and so he allowed Magnus to drag him around the city numerous times over.

He'd seen various beautiful things along the way, but still, no matter what, none of it compared to the over six foot man, sleeping curled on the chair before his very eyes. One would think he'd be uncomfortable, but Alec was slowly figuring out that Magnus' rather flexible body could twist and curl into all sorts of ways as he drifted off for a “catnap”. Magnus was pretty much sat the way he did when Alec woke this morning and saw him, but now his arms were folded on the armrest of the chair and cradling his head against it as he drew in long deep breaths.

Alec felt his right hand twitch suddenly, he carefully darting up from his lounging position as he moved back into the bedroom they shared and pulled his sketchbook and pencils from beneath his clothing. He was back in the living room once more, sitting cross legged on the couch, eyes flickering up every now and then as he sketched a snoozing Magnus to paper once more.

#

Alec didn't know how long he was engrossed in the shading until a shadow fell over him and he jerked his head up, snapping his surprised gaze upon older brown-golden eyes.

“That is quite an image.” Alec fumbled, pencil clacking to the floor and rolling under the couch as he quickly snapped his sketchbook closed, eyes wide as he looked up at Magnus' father.

“M-Mr Bane...I...” Alec was shushed quietly as they both turned to the adorable grumble coming from Magnus, watching as he pulled his legs further up to curl against his chest before his movements stopped and he returned to slumber. 

The sunset was streaming in, casting its warm glow all over the slumbering man. It literally had taken Alec's breath away.

“And what did I say about calling me Mr Bane?” Alec flushed and then gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus' father looked down at the sketchbook he'd brought with him from the States. “May I?” Alec handed it wordlessly over, even if he really didn't want to, as Asmodeus flipped it to the back where Alec had been sketching.

“Your shading is impeccable.” Alec couldn't help it when the heat rose to his cheeks once more at being complimented for his drawing skills...even if only a little. And then there was the fact that it was a drawing of the man's son! He watched as Asmodeus turned his warm gaze to his sleeping child. “Its been a long time since I've ever seen my beautiful boy relaxed enough to fall asleep so openly.”

“Um...” Alec truly did love the endearment Asmodeus had for Magnus. After all, he was very beautiful to gaze upon, whether he was asleep or awake. And yes he was privy to wake up beside Magnus most mornings these days...even if they hadn't yet...

“And its because of you.” Alec snapped from his thoughts and fidgeted in his seat.

“Why are you okay with this...us...together...?” Asmodeus watched Alec bite his lip, probably surprised at himself for having blurted that out. And it was in that moment that Asmodeus finally understood. 

“Do your family not accept you and my beautiful boy being together?”

Alec cringed and knew he couldn't keep anything from the man who was allowing him in his home and giving him a chance with his son for that matter. “I struggled for a long time about being...well...me...and when I finally got the courage to open up to my parents about who I truly was, not wanting to hide or lie to them any longer, they didn't accept it at all. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life, and with great naivety I thought they would be proud of me for opening up to them.” Asmodeus watched Alec frown at his memories. “Instead, in the span of the hour or so it took me to finally confess to them, I was disowned, homeless and with no family at all. Like my whole life up to that point did not matter to them at all. I did of course find a place to stay, the hell hole that it is, but the pain is still fresh even to this day. That was four, nearing five years ago now.” Alec watched as Asmodeus sat on his glass coffee table, no judgement at all on his facial features. “We've not spoken since, even when my little brother was in a terrible accident, I had to find out through my other siblings. When I came to visit him in the hospital on a daily basis, they always made sure not to be around at the same time, completely repulsed at the very sight of me.” Alec had no idea why he was confessing all to Magnus' father, though in some way he felt like he should. “When my parents are away on business, my brother Jace, or my sister Isabelle call me up to come on over so I can have dinner with them and our little brother Max. I think they hope it will make me feel that I still have a family in some small way. But its hard you know, not having the love of your parents that you so desperately want over something so simple as being gay. Its not like I'm diseased or anything. I'm still their son, still a Lightwood whether they like it or not.”

“Alec,” Blue eyes shot up and lips snapped closed as Alec finally realised how much he was rambling now. “You needn't justify yourself to me. I am not one to judge.” They both turned their gazes back to Magnus who was still asleep. “I won't deny that it wasn't hard to accept when Magnus told his mother and I that he was bisexual, but in the end, he is still my beautiful boy and all I wish for is his happiness.” Asmodeus shifted his gaze back over to Magnus. “He needs someone who will be there for him no matter what, someone who will stand strong at his side and be his equal in love, in work, in all they do together.” 

“I can be that person.” Alec fidgeted and blushed darkly as his mouth had run away with itself. Asmodeus did nothing but quietly look back at him and Alec quickly raked a hand through his messy hair. “I mean...I hope to be that person for him, if Magnus wants to I mean.”

“Hmm...”

“Please don't think I'm hiding Magnus from my parents.” He darted his eyes up and over to Asmodeus before shifting them back to his fisted hands in his lap. “Its just the way things are between my parents and I and...and I'd give anything to be able to introduce Magnus to them. He's so amazing and I wish they could get to see what I see. I wish they could accept who I am and who Magnus and I are together, but sadly the world has been cruel to me, and I don't understand why...”

“I'm sorry to hear you had to go through something like that.” Alec shook his head, feeling a bit awkward since no older man (and the fact it was his boyfriends father for that matter) had ever said anything so sincere like that to him before. “It is their loss for missing out on such a gentle and considerate pretty boy such as yourself.”

“Alec's my pretty boy...not yours...” Two pairs of eyes focused on Magnus as he was slowly waking from his nap, eyes slightly narrowed at his father.

Alec listened to Asmodeus chuckle as he moved to his beloved son, brushing a hand down his cheek lovingly. “Yes he is. I was just teasing, seeing if perhaps you were eavesdropping on our conversation.” Alec felt his eyes widen at that. Even though Magnus knew all of this, did he in fact do just that? “And I was merely stating that I’m saddened to hear about Alec's circumstances with his parents.” Magnus finally focused his gaze on his blushing boyfriend before shifting them once more to his father. “It is definitely their loss, but our gain as I am more than happy to welcome Alec into our little family...if he wants of course.” The Bane's watched shock drift over Alec's face, cheeks still painted pink.

“I-I'll think about it...” He was stumped for words at the sentiment and could only lamely come out with that.

“Now, what are your plans this evening whilst Alec and I are out?”

“What?” He grinned at both boys voicing that together and equally confused too.

“Some of my viewings today had to be pushed back to this evening due to unforeseen circumstances and I'm about to head out. If you are not busy, you can come along, see the architecture, immerse yourself in the chatter, though you my not be able to follow it, but you can still partake in the atmosphere as I wine and dine with potential investors.”

“Y-Yes!” Excitement flashed in Alec's blue eyes as he snapped to attention, rising to his tall height.

“And you, my beautiful boy, cannot come.” Magnus pouted at that. “You will be bored and will try, and probably succeed, in distracting Alec from gaining valuable insight and first hand experience at my side.”

Two pairs of eyes watched Magnus roll his own. “Can I at least be dropped in town? I'll do some late night window shopping and find a nice place for dinner...and sit there and eat all on my own...” Magnus finished off dramatically.

“Of course.” Asmodeus replied instantly, completely used to his sons theatrics. He then went on to ruffle a hand through Magnus' hair which his son bulked at, receiving a glare as he tried to pat the strands down. “We'll be leaving shortly so you may want to...” They both watched Alec rush off before Asmodeus could even finish. Alec had made sure to swipe up his sketchbook and hid it under several pairs of jeans and polo shirts so Magnus couldn't look at it. After all, he'd dawn Magnus several times now and he already blushed enough in front of the man without letting him know that little secret of his. 

#

It had barely been a few minutes, Magnus only having finally untangled his long limbs and risen from his lounging position, standing next to his father as Alec came rushing back into the room, dressed smartly (handsomely in Magnus' mind) in pressed black trousers, dark green button down shirt, tucked in, and a black jacket over the top. His hair was slightly damp, but still adorably messy and his musky cologne waft through the living space as Alec slipped into his steel cap boots hoping these were alright since he had forgotten to pack a pair of dress shoes.

“Let me go grab my things.” Asmodeus left the boys alone as he went to collect his belongings from his bedroom and also his brief case from his study. 

It gave Magnus a chance to glide on over to Alec, brush his hands down his boyfriend's taut chest, marvelling at the sculptured muscles hidden beneath and the lovely feel of the dark green shirt too, before confidently resting them at home on Alec's hips. Magnus liked seeing his boy all dressed up, though he liked his boy rumbled and in his bed clothes as well. And lets not even get started on just how much Magnus would absolutely love Alec in nothing at all. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec mumbled softly, though any other thoughts were lost to Alec as Magnus leaned down and kissed him long and slow.

At the tiny adorable grunt that vibrated at the back of Alec's throat, Magnus thought that would be a good time to finally withdraw, licking his lips as he watched Alec's pretty blue eyes flutter back open. “I hope you have fun with my dad tonight.” His hands glided up and down Alec's sides, feeling his muscles shudder under his expert ministrations. Magnus felt his grin widen as it appeared he'd literally stolen Alec's breath away. Oh how he loved doing that. “However, Lightwood, I have a very important warning for you.”

“Oh?”

“Please do not listen to anything he says.” Alec parted his lips, but was silenced by Magnus smacking him on the lips once more. “I mean about any random childhood stories he may spout off like the overly embarrassing and proud man he is.”

“I'd love to hear more about you as a kid Magnus.” Alec shuffled a little closerto Magnus, loving his body heat against his own. “The way your father openly shows affection for you, I’m truly envious of it.” The bittersweet comment made Magnus frown a little. After all, it did bring back reality as not everyone was as accepting as his parents had been about his sexual orientation. How lucky Magnus was and how he so very much wanted to make things better for Alec but knew the only ones that could do that had been the very ones to turn him away instead of opening their arms up and accepting this beautiful man for who he truly was.

“You know,” Magnus softly mumbled, drawing Alec's attention back to him. “You can have him...if you want.” Both young men grinned at their personal joke. Although the large living space fell quiet once more, Alec could tell Magnus had something else on his mind and waited patiently, his own hands now splayed against Magnus' narrow hips and his thumps brushing the material of his shirt, lifting it ever so slyly and slowly so he could feel Magnus' warm skin beneath. And if Magnus was surprised by his tiny bit of boldness, he never showed it as his gaze finally reached his once more, Alec knowing he was going to voice what had clearly been on his mind. “Maybe...if you want...after our travels and all, do you want to get in touch with your parents?” Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes widen. “Maybe make the first move after all this time? Show them that you aren't just going to disappear and allow them to treat you like you don't exist. You are their son, their first born and there is nothing wrong with you. So, you know, if you want, and if you need moral support and such, I could...come along...? You know, go see your parents...with you?”

“Y-You'd do that...for me?”

“Of course I would Alexander. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you because I lo-...”

“Ready to go?” Asmodeus noticed Alec’s blush and the sudden cranky and rather put out face his son was giving him. He'd definitely interrupted something important. Unintentionally of course. 

#

Alec and Asmodeus returned late that evening, knowing Magnus was already home from his window shopping (or shopping spree depending on how he was feeling) and Alec was predicting he would already be fast asleep in bed. The two men removed their jackets after stepping into the dark penthouse, moonlight shining in through the large windows.

“I think my potential clients were quite impressed with you Alec.” The young man in question gave a sheepish grin at the compliment, even though Asmodeus had to pretty much act like a translator for him during the entire evening. “So what do you say, join me for tomorrows meeting which is just a continuation of tonight?”

“If... If you don't think I'll be in the way.” Alec felt his heart flutter when his hair was ruffled suddenly.

“Nonsense my boy. Just make sure you get some rest, we've an early start at 6am.” Alec gave a nod as he watched Asmodeus head towards his private suite in his penthouse. He stayed near the entrance, for just a little bit longer, collecting his thoughts and feelings on Magnus' father calling him 'my boy'. It set off a fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach which Alec hadn't felt in such a long time.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Alec quickly turned in the other direction and headed for his and Magnus' bedroom. He quietly opened the door, feeling completely wired from this evening and wasn't sure if he'd be able to come down from this high just yet and sat on the edge of the bed to gaze upon Magnus' sleeping face. He brushed light fingers down Magnus' cheek. He truly was perfection.

Alec leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against a smooth cheek and then proceeded to strip himself of his boots and all his clothing, standing there in the buff and still gazing down at Magnus. Man, if only the Magnus Bane could see him now. Maybe even he would look just as lust driven as Alec was feeling right now. 

Raking a hand through his hair, Alec knew he wasn't yet ready for sleep, and unsure if he'd be able to keep his hands off of Magnus as well. The thought of starting something would really be amazing in his mind, but he really didn't like the idea of interrupting Magnus' beauty sleep either. And even if he was going to get up early tomorrow and go to work with Asmodeus, Alec decided the best way he can burn off some of his adrenaline was to head for the gym. He slipped on a pair of shorts, going commando (something he never did) and then swiped up the key pass, scribbled a note for Magnus and then off he went. 

#

Alec probably spent a good hour in the gym, lifting some weights, doing some bench presses, hitting the punching bag, but he realised how weird it felt having his...package...flopping around as it was. The thought made him blush like an idiot as he gave up on the gym and headed for the pool instead. The view was spectacular as he stood under the outside shower, washing away his sweat before he stepped into the cool water, skin pimpling up at the chill until he got used to it and then he breast-stroked over to the edge, leaning over the side as he looked straight down.

Alec lazily did a couple of laps of freestyle, ducked under the water a few times to hold his breath to see if he could break some unknown record and then would surface with a gasp, lungs bursting for oxygen. 

Once more, Alec shifted about the rather pale-lit pool area, since he hadn't bothered to turn on a bunch of lights and that is when he finally took notice of the spa. He swam over to it, exiting the pool and then pressed a button, watching the bubbles form and foam and that was definitely Alec's queue to slide on in, relishing in the temperature of the water as it warmed his chilled skin. A guttural moan slipped past Alec's lips as the power of the jets thumped against his skin as he sunk in blissfully.

#

Again, Alec had no idea how long he was in there for, probably too long since he was sure his fingers were getting all prune-like, but even with his eyes closed, his other senses were heightened for there was a sudden 'whoosh-like' sound coming from the electronic doors and then someone took a seat next to him on the rim of the spa. He waited as the hand drew closer, like it were going to brush stripes of his wet hair from his closed eyes and that is when Alec decided to pounce! His hand gripped the thin wrist, yanking hard as a gasp-squeal broke from very kissable lips and then there was an almighty splash.

“ALEC!” He grinned at the sudden loud cry of his name, Magnus never really calling him that and felt his eyes snap open as Magnus was resting across his lap, drenched from head to toe in his silk pyjama set. 

“Disturbing a man's downtime is a terrible thing to do Magnus.” His gorgeous boyfriend frowned up at him, Alec still having hold of Magnus' wrist, while his other was behind Magnus' back holding him up and slightly out of the foaming water so he didn't choke on it.

“I woke alone in bed.” Magnus reasoned with Alec. “I was getting a drink, as was my dad and having noticed he was home I worried about where you were. When I found the note, I came to get you. It's two in the morning Alexander, you need rest.”

“It is?” He hadn't realised he'd been gone for three hours. He was about to suggest he was ready to leave when Magnus escaped his arms, which he very much hated, and he watched his boyfriend drift over to the other side of the spa. Magnus pulled his soaking robe from his body, dumping it on the side with a loud slap and with heart lodging in his throat, Alec watched intently as Magnus' pants were next.

“This is actually quite nice.” Magnus moaned softly as he splayed his arms out to the sides and raised one leg to rest over the other at the knee, head tilting back as he gave Alec a perfect view of the angle of his neck. All sorts of naughty thoughts rushed to Alec's mind as he looked Magnus over in the pale lighting. Alec fidgeted in his spot, desperately trying to get the bulge in his shorts to calm down. He really needed to go and jump back in the cool waters of the pool.

“We should go.”

“But I just got here.” Magnus watched, eyebrow raised as Alec shot up, hands against the waistband of his shorts as the sudden movement nearly made them slide down his hips and then Magnus would of seen more of him then any other person in the world. Not that that would have been a bad thing, but still... 

Magnus quickly jolted upright from his lounging position, moving over to where Alec had previously been sitting as he'd watched the man cannonball back into the pool! He leaned over, searching the dark waters for his boyfriend and felt his heart clench in his chest when Alec was not resurfacing. “Ale-” Magnus begun calling out, but stopped and jolted when Alec shot up, right in front of him as he latched onto the side of the spa edge and pressed his lips against Magnus'. 

'Oh, how bold of you blue eyes.' Magnus smirked inwardly and decided to return the kiss tenfold, cupping Alec's face in his wet hands, slipping his tongue in for good measure and then retreating once more. They both sighed once the kiss ended and Alec dropped back into the pool and casual swam away.

“I've been thinking about doing that since your dad and I dropped you off at that mall.” Magnus grinned at Alec's sultry comment, liking this bolder Alec more and more as they grew closer together. Though he still absolutely loved the blushing and adorable Alec just as much too. And with that very thought, Magnus decided to give his pretty boy something to blush at as he swiftly lifted himself out of the spa and stood on the edge, eyes half lidded as he gazed down at Alec who seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of him, just as he planned. After all, his skin tight and very wet red boxer briefs were leaving little to the imagination that's for sure. 

Alec stood chest deep in the water, eyes blazing in the moonlight and then Magnus watched them narrow slightly. He followed his gaze, his hand quickly coming up to drop over his hip area, to where a tattoo lay against his skin, and hoping he wasn't too obvious about covering it up or that Alec could actually read it. Trying to keep the attention away from that area on his body, which could be hard since Magnus liked tempting Alec with a seductive sway of the hips, but decided to copy Alec as he did his own cannonball into the pool.

Alec on the other hand, whilst watching Magnus drop into the pool, he was now absolutely certain that Magnus had a tattoo but again was too far away and it was too dark for him to read it. All he could make out was that it looked like some cursive writing or something. He didn't like the idea of Magnus' perfectly flawless golden-bronze skin being tainted by a tattoo, though really he shouldn't be able to have such an opinion when his own pale skin was littered with various of his own, but none of that mattered now when he realised Magnus wasn't surfacing! It was thrilling and scary at the same time, as well as it being quite dark around him so he wouldn't know where the man would pop up from...if he did that is. After all, maybe Magnus had hit his head and... 

Alec let out a gasp, the dark thoughts escaping him instantly as a hand wrapped around his ankle, yanking him off his feet as he slipped under the water. His lungs burst for air, but his body jolted in the darkness of the water as Magnus sealed his lips over his, practically sucking the life out of him!

Now this was a whole new experience for Alec. Being surrounded by water that could actually drown him, but Magnus' lithe body was pressed tightly against his own, long arms running all over his body as Magnus thrust his tongue between his lips to devour him even more. Blood pumped to all sorts of areas as Magnus finally shot up, taking Alec with him as they resurfaced, Magnus finally placing Alec back on his own two feet as he gasped for much needed air.

It was true that Magnus had wanted to give Alec so many new experiences being with him but maybe that one had gone a little too far. Alec's chest heaved in exertion, body shuddering a little as he did panic a bit, flailing under the water momentary, but of course eventually he knew Magnus would never place him in any danger, and he too would never do that to Magnus either. Finally, after several long minutes, Alec peeled his eyes open. And there his little devil was, grinning up a storm and waiting patiently for his tongue lashing which usually ensued when Alec disliked something that Magnus did by surprising the crap out of him.

However tonight, in the wee hours of the morning, Alec decided to turn over a new leaf. For Magnus was a man of mystery, a man full of surprises that made his heart race on a daily basis and for as long as he would have Alec, he decided to accept everything about this dashing man in front of him. 

So instead of the tongue lashing Magnus was waiting for, Alec instead took a step forward, and then another, and another, until Magnus was leaning against the edge of the pool, where you could lean over and look down to the dots of cars streaming by in the streets below. 

Alec gazed heatedly into Magnus' challenging eyes and though he wouldn't be able to do what Magnus was seriously challenging him to do, since there were cameras around, at least he thought there was, and instead just pressed an open mouthed kiss to Magnus' addictive lips, this time his tongue immediately sort entrance and Magnus gave it to him willingly, his arms winding around his neck and holding him close.

“Oh god...”Alec muttered as he broke the kiss and dropped his forehead against Magnus' shoulder. Though Magnus was taller, he'd pretty much wound his entire body around him, those legs of his which went on forever in the right pair of pants (which were usually most of the ones Magnus wore) or in this case, no pair of pants, just his briefs which Alec was trying ever so hard to to constantly think about, were currently wrapped rather provocatively around his waist. “We-We have to stop.” Alec could feel the heat on his cheeks even if there was a cool breeze.

“Why?” Magnus drawled as he licked up Alec's neck and then began to pepper kisses wherever his experienced lips could touch.

“I... I've to be up at 6 as I'm heading to work with your dad.” Alec felt Magnus freeze, head jerking up to gaze over at him.

“We're on holiday Alexander.”

“I...I know but...this evening was really cool and...and he invited me to watch him with the same investors from this evening and they were really nice and he said they liked me and...” Alec watched Magnus sigh as his legs uncurled from around him and Magnus rose to his taller height, pushing away from him which Alec hated.

“Well, when you look so cute and excited, I guess I have no say in the matter.” Alec doggy paddled towards the steps, following Magnus who glided through the water like a freaking dolphin, not making a single splash like he did. By the time he reached the steps, Magnus was already out and under the shower to rinse off the chlorine. It wasn't long before Alec slide up behind him, feeling Magnus freeze and perhaps even shudder a little as he pressed his entire body into Magnus', hands slowly drifting down his boyfriends sides to rest at his hips, fingers on his left hand circling what he knew was there but still didn't get a good look at.

“What is this?” Alec mumbled softly against Magnus' ear and frowned when he pushed his hands away from his skin. Magnus had never done that before.

“Nothing,” Came the instant response as Magnus darted away, wrapping one of the blue and white striped towels around his waist, covering his lower half from Alec's inquisitive eyes and then threw another one over his shoulders whilst he was at it too. Magnus unrolled a third one as he moved towards his soaked pyjamas and wrapped them inside so he didn't drip water all through the hallway and into the elevator.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I'm not mad.” Alec chewed nervously on his bototm lip.

“You sound mad.” Alec voiced, eyes shifting back to Magnus, his blue orbs widening as he realised Magnus was leaving without him! Alec scrambled about, washing the chlorine from his skin quickly and then wrapped a towel around his own body and smacked his hand against the elevator as the doors were nearly closing on his face! “Magnus, come on, talk to me.”

“We've been here for what, two days, and you're already spending more time with my father then with me.” Alec's brain seemed to stop working for a split second before something clicked into place.

“You... Magnus are you...jealous?”

“Jealous? Me? Of course not!” Magnus nearly lost his footing when Alec suddenly shoved him, pressing him into the corner of the elevator as he slapped the stop button and the elevator jolted.

“You are! You're actually jealous. And of your own father!” Magnus gave him a glare, leaning over to hit the button again, not liking being cornered in an elevator with a smirking Alec but froze instantly when his chin was taken by a very strong hand, sparkling sapphire eyes practically boring holes into his narrowed ones. “The Magnus Bane...jealous... Well...wonders never cease.” Alec sealed his lips over his boyfriends, forcing Magnus' to open as he craved every inch of his hot wet mouth.

Alec was suddenly shoved away, pretty much having to quickly catch himself before he fell to the floor. “I'm not in the mood!” Came the snappy response as Magnus slammed his fist against the button, jolting the elevator into working once more. The silence was thick and awkward as Magnus wrapped his own arms around his upper body, glaring into the stainless steel of the elevator and trying desperately not to pay attention to the hurt look on Alec's face. 

When the doors chimed, saying they'd reached the floor, Magnus couldn't get into his father's penthouse fast enough as Alec rushed after him.

“Magnus wait!” Alec let off a frustrated growl as Magnus strode down the hallway and closed the bedroom door on his face, this a clear sign of not to enter or else Alec would have to suffer Magnus' wrath...or so he assumed. Alec smacked his head against the door wondering how this evening had gotten so fucked up.

“Alec,” He jolted from his spot, standing to attention as he darted his gaze to Asmodeus who was making himself a cup of tea it seemed. He was wrapped in a silk robe, much like the one's Magnus wore. Like father, like son. “Is everything aright?”

“Um, yes, sorry, did we wake you?” Asmodeus shook his head.

“Did the two of you have a fight?”

“Um, err...I'm not sure. Maybe...I don't know... He seemed pretty mad, but, then he said he wasn't but... I don't know. This is the first time I’m truly seeing it so...” 

“Magnus only gets mad if what you have said runs true in his veins and he doesn't want to admit it.” Asmodeus pat Alec on the shoulder. “I'm sure it will pass.”

“Um, do you have a spare pillow and blanket I can borrow?”

“I do have a third bedroom made up.” Alec shifted his blue eyes down the hallway to where Asmodeus was pointing to another closed door, opposite the room he had made mention was where his late wife created...stuff he assumed. Alec didn't really think it was his place to ask about her for fear of angering (or saddening) both Bane men. “Feel free to use it, but I hope not too much.” Alec wasn't sure how to take that, but he seriously hoped that that had been Asmodeus' way of telling him not to fight with his son. “Make sure to have a warm shower and try and get some rest, it is very late.” Alec nodded his head and wished the older man good night before slinking off towards the bedroom that he had been sharing with Magnus.

Alec pressed his ear to the door, listening to the faint sound of water running and snuck inside. He pried a clean pair of briefs from his case, picked up his sweatpants and tank top he wore to bed and then also grabbed some clothes and his boots for tomorrow as well. He couldn't grab his toiletries, since they were in the bathroom with Magnus so he would have to go without the sandalwood shower gel and brushing his teeth for that matter. Alec slipped out of the room, like he wasn't even there and went into the other spare room. 

It wasn't as big, but it was still lovely and spacious and Alec flicked on the ensuite light to look inside. There were a set of towels and he opened the vanity to see a bunch of products he was not familiar with inside, though he did remove the soap and mouthwash. They would have to do.

#

After his shower, Alec lay in the middle of the bed, like a starfish, as he gazed up at the ceiling, or more importantly the light from the lamp reflecting in the crystal chandelier above his head. It was odd for such a pristine and modern place to have a chandelier, but Alec shrugged his shoulders and instead watched the light play across the ceiling. It sparkled, glittered and glowed...like Magnus. Alec frowned instantly, curling into himself as he hugged a pillow to his chest. This was seriously turning out to be the worst night of his life as the scent and feel of Magnus would not surround him protectively this evening.

#

The next morning...

It indeed had been the worst sleep Alec had ever had. He was sure he'd barely gotten three hours when the alarm on his phone went off, signalling it was 5:45 in the morning. He didn't want to give himself too much time to think about things and threw off his clothes, looked into the vanity once more and thank the lord he found some deodorant in there, and sprayed it under his arms. Alec then pulled on the black trousers he wore last night and opted for a grey shirt this time, it matching his dark mood perfectly and then slipped his feet into socks and then his boots, lacing them up. Alec shoved his now buttoned shirt into his pants and stomped rather loudly into the living room.

“Oh good, you're up.” Alec looked over at the wide awake Asmodeus who was as pristine as ever in an Armani suit. “We're leaving in ten minutes. I'll...” Alec followed Asmodeus' gaze over his shoulder and found Magnus standing their in another set of pyjamas, these ones a rich royal blue in colour, matching Alec's eyes. Asmodeus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. “I'll meet you down in the lobby in five minutes.” He left the boys be as he headed out the door.

“Did you want some breakfast before you go?”

“N-No, I got up too late for that. I'll just grab a coffee when I get a chance at your father's office.” God Alec hated this awkwardness between them. When the silence drew on, Alec let out a defeated sigh. “I...really should just...go...”

“I guess you should...” Alec turned to the door, removing his jacket from the hook and placed it on, quickly casting his gaze back over his shoulder to observe Magnus. He looked like crap, much like himself and it made him wonder if it too had been the worst sleep of his life. Alec observed the man like a fine tooth comb and absolutely hated the way Magnus withdrew from him, even if it had been the first time to ever happen. He watched Magnus wind his arms around his slender body to try and comfort himself. This Magnus, he didn't like very much. Though every bit more of Magnus he got to learn, Alec absolutely loved, but this uncertain one broke his heart. 

“Magnus,” Alec's heart leapt into his throat, watching the beautiful man turn to look at him as he went striding over, planting his lips against his and cupped his face, never wanting to let go. Alec had never really been this forward before, but it was almost like he were breaking out of his own shell thanks to Magnus himself. As Alec locked lips with Magnus, he hoped beyond all hope that Magnus felt the emotions he was not saying to him through words. It was utter bliss and relief when Magnus' hands lifted up and rested over his own, responding to his kiss. Alec felt his shoulders loose their tension instantly.

“I'm sorry...” Both boys grinned at their unified apology. Alec quickly pecked Magnus on the lips, once, twice, thrice more times and then dashed to the front door knowing his five minutes had been up quite some time ago.

“I'll see you tonight!” He called out and the door slammed closed behind him.

#

Much later that day...

“Shall we head home Alec?” The man in question had been sitting off to the side, unsure what to do with himself and instead played with his phone, but shot to attention when Asmodeus called out to him. “I think we've neglected Magnus long enough.” Alec gave a rueful smile and a nod at that too. He followed Magnus' father to the elevator and down to the lobby where a limousine was waiting for them. Alec was certain he'd never get used to that. “Should we call him? Or surprise him?”

“Could we pick up some takeaway from that restaurant you took us to the night we got here? Magnus said its his favourite so...”

“What a great idea.” Alec watched Asmodeus direct his driver where to go and then it wasn't long before they'd gotten their food order and were pulling up outside Asmodeus' building.

“Xièxiè,” Alec voiced, even if he were a little hesitant in saying that, and probably didn't pronounce it correctly, but it seemed to impress the driver.

“Picking up on the language already?”

“Err, maybe just a few greetings here and there. I've never really been great with languages, the Greek my parents forced me to learn through middle and high school is definitely below a fifth grader level, though honestly I never really tried that hard to take it all in. I was more interested in just reading and my archery.”

“Well, if you ever want to give it a try, by taking up a language, why not have a go at Indonesian?” Alec gave Asmodeus an odd look as they stepped into the elevator, the man sliding his card across the black box before pressing the penthouse button. “Its his mother's native tongue. She made sure he was bi-lingual since birth and though Magnus also knows French, as well as Chinese, due to my ancestry, I'm certain he has not spoken Indonesian in quite some time. Though, if I'm honest, nor have I.”

“I'll...think about it...” 

“So, how did you feel about today?” Asmodeus decided to change the subject as he opened his door and headed inside, Alec close on his heels as they stood at the large kitchen island bench and pulled out the dinner they had bought.

“It was awesome!” Alec voiced truthfully. He had thought the designs of buildings during the evening were spectacular, but during the day they really did blow his mind. And he truly felt like a kid in a candy store as his eyes gazed around. He even felt a little silly when he asked if he could take pictures, all the suited men just smiling at him, due to his innocent excitement, and Asmodeus gave him free rein to wander the floors while he discussed business. “The intricate steel and glass on the last building just blew my mind.” Alec confessed. “I've so many pictures I really want Magnus to see them all.” Alec was yet again a bundle of energy, but this time the evening was early and he wanted to share it with Magnus, he shouting for his boyfriend, advising them they were back with dinner and to come and join them. Asmodeus assumed all was right in their little world now, since when Alec saw Magnus enter the living room, he sauntered over and pulled him into a hug,which his boy did return. This was good news for him. A pouting son and said sons crestfallen boyfriend were too much for him to handle. 

“You know Alec,” He watched the boy remember just who was in the room with him and Magnus and pulled away, slightly flushed in the face as he turned his blue orbs to look over at him. “If you're still undecided about which architecture firm to join, my company may have some junior openings coming up.”

“Seriously?” Alec practically exploded whilst he was dishing out dinner onto plates, his jewelled eyes sparkling even more if that were possible. 

“Do you have any work you can show me?”

“Of course! Can I borrow your computer? I just need to Skype my sister who can ask her boyfriend to get all 'tech savvy' as Simon likes to put it and email stuff through. They are staying at my place while I’m away.”

“I'm not saying I have any pull on the interview panel, but if you can source your work from the States and get it over here, I’ll get my people to have a look and we'll go from there.”

“Thank you so much!” Magnus' father left the room to place his stuff into his study and change out of his suit. When the older man was gone, Alec grinned at a far too quiet Magnus. “Your father is awesome!”

“I...guess...”

“Magnus?” Alec watched Magnus jolt from his thoughts, plastering on a smile as they took their seats at the table together. They didn't tuck into dinner just yet, waiting politely for Magnus' father to return and instead Alec bored Magnus to tears with his multitude of photos, though he truly couldn't fault his blue eyed boy since he did look super cute and excited about what he witnessed today.

#

Later that evening, Alec was invited back into the bedroom, much to his relief. He'd been a little on edge after dinner and they sat on the lounge watching a movie and drinking coffee (or tea in the Bane's men case) before Asmodeus retired for the evening. Before he did though, Alec was advised by Asmodeus not to accompany him to work tomorrow and to spend time with his pouting beautiful boy and go out and see the sights once more. Asmodeus had received a slight frown and a glare from his son for the comment, but Magnus was secretly pleased his father knew he would become sulky like a child when his boyfriend was “stolen” from him.

As Alec washed the cups in the sink and then dried his hands, he'd nervously hopped from foot to foot awaiting his fate as to whether he'd have to return to that cold bed, though comfy it was, in the other spare bedroom. And he felt insanely blissful when Magnus linked their hands and pulled him inside 'their' makeshift bedroom. 

Immediately, no matter what room they stayed in, in whatever hotel, or Asmodeus' penthouse or when they were going to flutter around the world after they finished here, Alec realised that wherever Magnus was...that was his centre...his home. 

“Magnus...” Alec blurted out the man's name, jumbled thoughts and feelings on the tip of his tongue but it all faulted as he eyed Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly a little tense it seemed. He watched as his boyfriend shook his head, like he were shaking whatever thoughts that were running around in that pretty head of his and then crawled further onto the bed, sitting cross legged in the middle of it before those warm brown-golden orbs finally focused on him.

“Come sit with me Alexander.” Alec did as requested, after kicking off his boots and sat in front of what now appeared to be a restless Magnus. The man clearly had a lot on his plate and as Alec took one of his hands in his, Magnus' melodious voice reached his ears.

“I've been thinking quite a bit, especially about the fight we had last night.”

“So it was a fight.” Alec muttered to himself as Magnus turned his perplexed gaze on him. “I... I've never fought with my boyfriend before.”

“Ah, that is right, this is all so very new to you.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Alec felt his eyebrows furrow. Whilst he didn't want to start another argument, he would not take shit from someone, regardless of whether they were his gorgeous boyfriend or not, about the decisions he made in his life. They were his and his alone as to decide whether he wanted to date or not. He wasn't like his sister, bold and outgoing in everything she did. And he definitely wasn't Jace, cocky and confident and who slept with anything that moved. He was Alec, shy, awkward Alec who gazed wistfully from afar for so long and then Magnus, the man of his dreams was finally in reach, finally part of his life. As strong and dependable as Alec was, Izzy did always tease him about having the biggest, mushiest heart in all the world, and truthfully, as he stepped into this relationship with Magnus and the man was letting him experience so many things he thought weren't possible, he truly did believe that he was a 'one love for the rest of his life' kind of guy and, with heart pounding, Magnus was it for him. 

'How do I say that to him without him freaking out?' Alec pondered internally.

“I'm not saying that at all Alexander.” Alec remembered he and Magnus were trying to have a conversation and he got his mind back on track. He also felt his shoulders ease as Magnus brushed his free hand over their entwined ones, those smooth fingers gliding over his pale skin, almost placing him in a trance at the sensual movements. “I have to remember that this is your first time at being in a relationship. And I must admit, I can't recall what I was like when I was experiencing my first relationship, so I have to remember just how innocent you truly are.”

“Well...”

“Do you want to go further?” Alec felt a lump lodge in his throat at Magnus' blatant question. “I know we've never talked about it, but, if you are serious about me, we will have to make that plunge one day. Intimacy is very important to me.” Alec was certain Magnus blushed himself at his openness. “I am willing to wait Alec, for as long as I need to, so you can be more and more comfortable within my presence, within my embrace, but if you don't think you can ever go beyond kissing or fondling, tell me now so I can let you go.” Those words broke Alec's heart and he was pretty certain Magnus felt the same.

“Magnus,” He watched those frowning brown-golden eyes flicker to look over at him, almost ashamed at bringing up such a sensitive topic. And it was then that it finally clicked for Alec. “Do you think...I don't want you or something?” He watched the man dart his warm brown-golden eyes away from his. Magnus felt ashamed of himself. He never wanted to rush Alec, but if he were being honest, this was the first relationship he'd ever been in that sex had taken so long to come to the forefront.

“Alexander, intimacy between two men...its...” For once in his life Magnus was finding it hard to get his words out. If he tried to explain himself, or how he was feeling, would Alec be offended and end what they had together? The thought frightened him more then anything.

“You don't have to explain it to me Magnus, I've done this before.”

“What?!?!” Alec flushed at the shocked look on Magnus' face, the man probably thinking he'd been lying all this time as he finally realised how his words came out.

“Wait, that came out all wrong.”

“And pray tell me, how am I meant to take those words?”

“I mean...maybe not that fully...” Alec blushed as he recalled his drunken self opening up to Magnus about never having had a partner before. Quickly Alec fumbled through his explanation. “You don't have to tiptoe around what's likely to happen. I've masturbated before...and I've also read up on this stuff too.” Alec was certain, more then anything right now, that he was red in the face.

“When?”

“When what?”

“When did you last masturbate?”

“I...I'm not answering that!” Alec spluttered and rolled away from Magnus, moving to the edge of the large bed. Maybe he should go back to the other room then have to put up with this!

“Alec wait!” Alec wasn't sure he'd ever heard Magnus sound so desperate before. “I'm sorry, please don't leave.” Magnus had quickly shuffled over to him, sitting behind him, arms around his shoulders rather tightly, forehead pressed between the middle of his shoulder blades.

“You really do take pleasure in teasing me.” Alec pouted like a child.

“Alexander...” At the pitiful soft tone, he shifted in his seated position to look back at a fidgeting Magnus. “Sorry... You make me nervous and I'm never nervous with anyone.” How could one man go from being sexy as hell to adorably sweet in seconds flat? Alec would never understand. “When that happens, I cannot help but tease, to deflect my insecurity away...”

“Why would the great Magnus Bane be insecure?”

“Since the delectable Alexander Lightwood could have anyone he wants and for some bizarre reason he's chosen me...for now anyway...” Alec did not like that last comment.

“What do you mean 'for now'?” Alec was about to see red, and not the blushing kind this time.

“Everyday I can see you developing more and more into this amazing and very attractive man.” The 'red' anger Alec was feeling was slowly fading as he gazed at a fidgeting Magnus. “Maybe not right now, but you've no idea how many women...and men...are looking at you. As your confidence grows, your eyes will open wider as you discover this amazing world around you and then...and then you'll see I'm not that great to be with. You'll have so many other choices and I...” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' as he desperately wanted him to stop talking like that. His heart clenched at the strangled sounding grunt that burst from Magnus' lips, almost like he was trying not to cry! “I love you Alexander.” Blue eyes widened at the heartfelt, almost broken and desperate confession as Alec gazed into moist brown-golden eyes. “I've never...and I truly mean this...never felt like this with anyone else.”

“Ma-Magnus...” Alec watched as his boyfriend shook his head, seemingly desperate to pour out his entire heart whilst he still had the courage to do so. 

“I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you.” Magnus found a wide eyed look on Alec's face. His plump moist lips parted open in shock and surprise. “However, with my dad helping to open up the world around you, I'm so afraid that I’ll be left behind.”

“Magnus...” Alec watched Magnus dart his head down, breaking eye contact with him as though he were now ashamed at what he'd let slip. “God Magnus, please don't say that.” Alec felt his heart tighten in his chest as pitiful brown-golden eyes shyly raised to look at him once more. “You opened my world up Magnus. You and you alone.” Alec shifted back onto the bed, hands raising to capture Magnus' crestfallen face, like he was beginning to loathe himself for opening up the world to Alec's eyes. “Without you, I would still be alone. Without you Magnus... I'm not me.” That adorable pouting face glanced up at him, wishing through his sparkling orbs that what Alec was saying was true. 

Alec wasn't sure how long the staring competition went on for, but he absolutely hated it when Magnus pulled roughly away, hands fisting against his eyes as he tried desperately not to reveal too many more emotions. Bad luck there though...

“I never wanted you to see this side of me.” Magnus muttered, chin dropping to his chest. “This...ugly side of me.”

“Its not ugly.” Alec's heart pounded in his ears when Magnus stole a glance at him. If he could see his reflection now, he would have probably run to the bathroom to fix his eye-liner up, but in this moment, this fragility made the man oh so very precious to Alec. “I love you Magnus, so very much.” His thumb quickly caught a stray tear. “All of you, right here, right now.” He listened to a shudder escape Magnus' lips. “No matter how big my world gets, whatever adventures that come my way, don't ever forget my life truly began because of you.”

“Alec...”

“You're not ugly Magnus. Nothing about you is.”

“But I'm...”

“Beautiful... You're so beautiful Magnus. Everyday you take my breath away.” Alec felt like vomiting as he didn't mean to rhyme like that...even though it was true. “I don't understand why someone like you, someone who could have anyone, man or woman at his side, who demands attention from people he knows and strangers alike, and someone who captivates me on a daily basis, happens to be with someone like me. I'm so damn awkward and plain, so damn green and yet I've been able to capture your interest. So much so, whether you like it or not, or realise it or not, I'm never letting you go.”

“Alec!” The man in question had been surprised at the slight sob of his name and he let out a grunt when Magnus launched into him, arms secured around his waist and face pressed into his chest. He blinked astonished as he felt the tremors in Magnus' body. Instantly his arms lifted up and wrapped around his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Magnus, have you been waiting for someone to say that to you your whole life?”  
Alec felt his heart melt as Magnus nodded numerous times against his chest, not trusting his own voice. 

Alec closed his eyes, securing his hold on Magnus a little bit tighter. He knew the man was no innocent. He knew how many people he'd seen him with around campus, after Camille had disappeared, and Magnus had also admitted to how he was as well. He had made comment that although he was not proud of it, he'd been quite a playboy back in his high school days but, hearing all that and looking at him now, the fragility of the man, Alec was having a hard time believing it. After all the times Magnus called him sweet, cute and adorable, he was witness to Magnus showing his vulnerability and Alec felt chuffed that someone like him was allowed to witness it. 

Maybe this is why they were so suited for each other. Alec who was not experienced in love, but had so much to give, and Magnus who had a string of relationships, but was also filled with an abundance of love for the right person to take hold of and protect and treasure for all of time. Alec finally understood that they were both looking for 'the one'. That one person who would cherish their very existence, would proclaim them to be their one true love through good times and bad. And now, the two of them had found each other. Alec grinned to himself. Could Magnus be any more adorable in his eyes? Probably not...

“You said you love me...” Alec practically purred into Magnus' ear feeling him stiffen a little as it appeared his confession was finally sinking home now. Alec bent his head a little, fairly certain there was a blush on his boyfriend's face, darker then he'd ever seen one before. And oh how he would have loved to have drawn him like that.

“Y-You said it too.” Magnus sounded like he were a little kid arguing with him. And it was then it finally sunk into Alec too. He had confessed his love for Magnus. They confessed to each other. There was no turning back now.

“Magnus look at me.” He felt the man shake his head stubbornly. Alec let out a sigh, flopping back onto the bed, a squeal escaping Magnus as he hadn't been expecting that, especially as he now lay fully on top of Alec, his brown-golden eyes finally lifted to look down at Alec. “I love you Magnus Bane.” Yeah, his boyfriend was definitely blushing brightly now. To think it was him, plain and boring (in his mind) Alexander Lightwood that made the Magnus Bane blush.

“M-Me too...” The honesty in Magnus' eyes, the tremble in his voice, it made Alec's feelings soar even more.

“Can I woo you to my hearts content? Can we take this to the next level?” Alec watched a look of surprise wash across Magnus' face but was soon delighted when laughter filled the air as Magnus dropped his forehead to rest against his own.

“I'm afraid, the heat of the moment, has pretty much gone blue eyes. After all we did mainly just have an argument, which turned into quite the confession, so I'm not complaining, but still...” Though Alec already knew that, he still couldn't help feeling saddened by it. “I'm all for cuddling though.” Alec grinned up at the ceiling as he engulfed Magnus in one of his warm embraces, shifting them to lie on their sides as he pressed his lips against Magnus' forehead and listened to him breath in his cologne against his neck, arms securing around him and one leg drifting between his legs and the other went over his hip, locking him in place so there was no chance of him being able to escape. Not that Alec would want to anyway. 

'My Magnus is so possessive...' Alec inwardly grinned at his sudden thought. 

Truthfully, any other time, if Magnus was this close to him, wrapped around him in a tangle of rather flexible limbs, Alec was sure it would have gotten his blood pumping to a certain appendage, but tonight, in the wee hours of the morning, he would be content with the feel of this adorable and yet still so sexy man wrapped around him.

“Cuddling is good too...” Alec whispered, but from the deep breaths coming from Magnus, he already knew the man was fast asleep, completely drained from spilling forth a multitude of his feelings. “God I love you Magnus...” Alec mumbled as he pressed his lips to Magnus' fluffy and washed hair, free of products and glitter and smelling like vanilla.

Unbeknownst to the two young men, a figure moved away from the slightly ajar door and shifted back down the hallway, across to the other side of the penthouse and into a palely lit study, door closing softly.

#

The next morning found both young men still lying in bed, only this time under the covers as Alec had shifted them under after basking in Magnus' closeness until he felt the man shiver a little. Magnus had not for a single moment woken as Alec de-tangled himself from Magnus limbs and then carefully placed him beneath the sheets before joining him once more. 

Alec didn't want to disturb Magnus, but also wanted to be wrapped within his embrace once more. It made his heart flutter that as he wriggled up to Magnus, his sweet boyfriend subconsciously pulled him close, limbs winding around him protectively once more. Alec just couldn't help it as he dropped his head onto Magnus chest, listening to the healthy beat of his heart, it lulling him into slumber fairly fast. He just loved being cocooned by Magnus, something he never thought he'd ever get to experience and of course now that he had, the thought of not having Magnus wrapped all around him was just wrong in his mind.

And then there was the fact that even with his movements and also trying to shuffle his way back into Magnus' arms, nothing had even woken the dashing man from his sleep. Clearly Magnus had not slept the night before, a lot of thoughts and feelings on his mind, and now that he'd voiced them all and hadn't scared Alec away, sleep claimed him thoroughly.

Magnus was currently flipping through one of the travel magazines he had picked up whilst he went shopping that evening but watched a little shocked as it was ripped from his fingers, tossed to the floor and then Alec's lips latched onto his throat! Magnus was quite shocked at this sudden change in his usual adorably awkward boyfriend, feeling slight panic ride up within him as he was pushed down onto the bed, Alec's bulkier body pressing heavily over his own.

“Alec...” Magnus groaned out, his body betraying his mind as Alec's hands were all over him, lips finally escaping his neck, which he was now certain housed a hickey and he was forced into a searing kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth. “Alec, please...STOP!” Magnus hadn't meant to yell as he did, nor had he meant to shove Alec away like he did either. God the hurt look on his face made the wild frightened beating of Magnus' heart settle as he quickly sat up, cupping Alec's face in his hands, listening to his little pants of exertion. “Wait, sorry, let me explain myself properly.”

“Alright...” Came the soft mumble as Alec shifted to sit cross legged in front of him, Magnus doing the same as he dropped his hands from the man's finely chiselled face.

“That was not a rejection of your advances. Its just...” Magnus pulled at his own hair. Why was explaining himself so difficult to do? He shifted his gaze to look back over at Alec and finally understood that he'd never had such love and trust and innocence shining within crystal blue eyes (or any eyes) for that matter looking at him. “Alexander, the truth is, I am not someone who is submissive in a relationship. Ever.”

“I see...” Alec glanced down and Magnus immediately felt guilty. 

“I'm not saying there is anything wrong with taking on that role, and whilst I quite like witnessing this new confident side of yourself I also need to be truthful with my own feelings too.” Magnus felt his heart give a tug as Alec chewed on his bottom lip, lost in a million and one thoughts. “Trust me Alec, its not a rejection at all.” Those blue eyes rose to his once more, his pretty boy almost looking like a kicked puppy. “You know, perhaps for my archer, who I want to be so very attached to, so very intimate with, maybe giving it a go won't be such a bad thing.”

“Y-You would? You'd...do that...for me?”

“I've not made a true decision on the matter, but for you, I will think long and hard about it. Its definitely not something I am familiar with or experience in.” Magnus watched Alec raise an eyebrow at his confession. “If I do this, you'll be my first.”

“Magnus...”

“And most definitely my last.” Magnus grinned as Alec leaned forward and wrapped him up in a tight hug, which of course Magnus returned. “However, before we venture into the possibility of alternating in the bedroom, how about you let me take care of you first? Get you used to this type of intimacy?”

“O-Ok...” Alec couldn't help but feel excited at not only being able to one day have that chance to take the lead with Magnus where he'd said no one else had ever had the chance to before, but also the fact that Alec felt ready and it seemed Magnus did as well, even if he was probably waiting for him all this time. Just the mere thought of Magnus leaning breathlessly over him, rocking hard within him... God the thought was setting Alec on fire! He shifted on the bed, trying to adjust his pants without Magnus paying too much attention to him and shook his head of such heated thoughts. When their eyes locked once more, Alec instantly went red in the face as Magnus' full attention was on him, that oh teasing smirk on his luscious pink lips as he could totally pick up on Alec's deep, sexy and very dirty thoughts quite easily.

“Now that we've talked about this, can I woo you to my hearts content?” Alec laughed a little, the infernal heat within him subsiding as Magnus' strong and dependable hands glided up and down his sides, not initiating anything, more so wanting to just be there and touch him, but also comfort as well. Alec loved it.

“Unfortunately, I think the moment has passed this morning.” Magnus frowned, only a little though. “Can we just...I don't know...cuddle again?”

“You're too adorable for your own good Alexander.” Alec blushed at the love shining in Magnus' eyes just for him. Whatever he'd doe to deserve such a look, Alec did know, but he thanked every God and Angel out there for Magnus Bane. “So, after our cuddle, are you up for more touring?”

“Sure...”

“And once we come back drained, lets shower, together if you like, or separate, no pressure, and then we'll jump into our pyjamas and after our barbecue dinner, lets eat lots of popcorn and ice cream and watch movies al night.” Alec grinned at the idea. “How does that sound with you?”

“Sounds perfect.” Alec mumbled as he latched onto Magnus tighter, eyes closing as he basked in the softly laughing man resting above him, sensual lips pressed into the side of his neck, lips curved into an infectious smile.

#

To think a week and a half had already drifted lazily by, Alec and Magnus touring Beijing and the surrounding areas and Alec felt like he was starting to get the lay of the land, and some of the language as well. He had started greeting Magnus and his father in Chinese, had a small chitchat with Asmodeus' driver about the weather and then would fall awkwardly silent as he didn't know much else. He had a phrase book with him and Magnus became his teacher this time. Magnus helped him with correct pronunciation and sometimes Alec couldn't help but get lost in listening to Magnus. How could this handsome man be so freaking perfect? Alec was a little miffed by it all if he were honest. Though he slowly got over it as Magnus' sensual voice murmured into his ear, purring something that seemed quite affectionate there, but the words were lost to him and he couldn't find anything that sounded/looked like it in his phrase book.

'It is not in there Alexander.' He'd pouted at the sultry whisper as Magnus was keeping secrets from him, since Alec couldn't be sure it was even Chinese to begin with but then the man wasn't revealing anything to him either. Well, two could play at that game and he had refused Magnus a kiss for the remainder of the day. Though Alec was certain he was clearly punishing himself which was not his intention at all!

As the days had drifted on, Alec had once again accompanied Asmodeus to his office and several site visits too. Again he was thrilled to be absorbed into the man's busy schedule, even if he couldn't follow 99% of the conversations going on.

Just last night, he'd returned late from the office, but instead of falling into bed with Magnus right at his side, Alec took himself off to Asmodeus' private office as he'd received a message from Simon stating he'd finally been able to scan through several of his drawings and designs that he'd asked several days earlier. Simon had also conveniently found an old copy of his CV and fixed it up for him and emailed that through as well. Alec decided Izzy needed to keep this boyfriend. He was useful.

In the wee hours of the morning Alec printed off his CV and then all his drawings/designs were printed out on A3 paper and in colour too so Asmodeus, and anyone else he would show them to, could see the full details that burst from his mind onto paper. He wasn't sure if they were any good as he lightly rolled them up and then headed back towards his and Magnus' bedroom.

Alec opened the door, and there his gorgeous boyfriend was, curled in the blankets, comforter wrapped around his waist as his golden-bronze skin glowed in the pale lighting coming from the bedside lamp. Give the man a tail and cat ears and Alec was sure he'd be a humanised cat for sure. Alec quickly shook his head of the thought, hoping he wasn't coming down with some sort of weird fetish.

Placing down his documents, Alec rested them on the chaise at the end of the bed and stripped himself of his suit, not caring for sweatpants and slid under the sheets in nothing but his black and grey boxer briefs and spooned behind Magnus, listening to him let out an adorable sigh. Alec placed an arm over Magnus' waist, pulling him softly back to his chest, this a position he usually found himself in, but hey, the man said that he would think about role reversals so...

#

The next morning found Alec sitting on the couch, papers all around him as he began to “hum-and-har” over which ones would Asmodeus like to look over. He'd gotten Simon to raid the large box in the back corner of his wardrobe, rolling out the A3 drawings which hadn't seen the light of day since...well...since Alec even thought about being an Architect. He'd had a range of designs from houses, restaurants, office buildings and then of course skyscrapers too. His visions were vast and wide, well at least he hoped they were.

Alec was so engrossed on deciding on what sort of portfolio he should place together that he literally jumped out of his own skin when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that Alec.” Asmodeus gave him a small apologetic grin. “I did call out to you but clearly you've been lost in thought.” He raised an eyebrow then as Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “Where's Magnus?”

“In the shower.” Alec drifted his eyes back to the documents, leafing through some more as he placed them into different piles of what he thought was crap, to what he thought was passable and then what were his absolute favourites. “He's adamant that we'll be visiting the zoo today.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I tried to argue with him that I'm not a kid, but I kind of think its actually Magnus who wants to visit the zoo.” Asmodeus grinned as this young man was starting to read his beautiful boy so well, but it truly didn't last long when he thought back to the last time Magnus had been to Beijing Zoo.

“He has not returned since his mother...” Shimmering blue eyes captured brown-golden ones, Alec nodding his head, not wishing for the man to have to continue his explanation when he already understood it as it was. “Anyway, you've done quite an extensive range of designs I see.” Asmodeus sat beside him as he looked at the three piles on the coffee table, but his eyes kept drifting to one in particular, it on the floor near Alec's sock covered feet.

“Um...”

“That is a lovely design.” Alec trailed his eyes to where Asmodeus was looking and tried not to be so obvious, even though he was, as he flipped the two documents over. “Alec...” He shifted nervously on his seat and froze when Asmodeus leaned slightly over him, plucking the documents from the floor as he turned them over and rested them within his lap. Alec felt his cheeks darken as he watched the man trace over his impeccably neat handwriting near the top which indicated: Our Home... With breath lodged in his throat, Alec watched the father flick over to the next page where he'd designed several of the rooms in perfect detail. “I like this room quite a lot, the way you've got the sunlight streaming in, its a room to work in yes?”

“Ye-Yes...”

“Or for two people to work within, almost side by side, gaining inspiration from each other no matter the fact their professions are quite different.” Asmodeus watched Alec shoot to his feet, starting to pace a little and his face very much bright red.

“Please don't tell Magnus.” Asmodeus arched a brow at the flushed and almost scared look that flashed through Alec's eyes.

“Alec, come back and sit down.” At his fatherly tone, Alec did as he requested. “Now, if you are truly serious about my beautiful boy, in the way I believe and hope you are, do not keep secrets from him.”

“B-But...”

“My son is not someone who loves easily.” Alec shot his eyes over to Asmodeus. “My beautiful boy, who is quite the free spirit, lost a massive part of himself far too young. The spark that he'd been born with, went out the day he lost his mother.” Alec chewed on his lip. He wanted to know everything about Magnus, and in return he would do the same, but how does one broach the subject of your dearly departed mother without witnessing pain and anguish across your boyfriend's face? “When his mother passed, the spark died and Magnus closed his heart, too afraid to let himself love again. He fears that if he gave his heart so willingly once more, even if this time it isn't due to the unconditional love between a parent and their child, that the person would one day leave him.”

“Y-You're important to him, just like his mother.”

Asmodeus smiled. “And I thank my lucky stars I was given a second chance to be part of Magnus' life. However, this time, I am not talking about Magnus giving his heart and his unconditional love to me, but in actual fact, to you.” Asmodeus watched Alec's cheeks darken in colour. “Listen Alec, we only get one life. Sure we can have a vast amount of adventures along the way, but when you know you have found the one for you, like I did with Magnus' mother, you cannot ever let that person go.” Asmodeus scratched at the back of his neck. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you love my son, tell him.”

“I did...I mean...we did. We already did confess to each other.” Alec blushed remembering Magnus confession to him and his in return. He'd never done a proclamation of love before, nor had he received one either, but for Alec, it was pretty bloody perfect in his eyes. He couldn't even think about it happening any other way then how it came about now that their feelings were out in the open. Alec hoped this would give him more confidence to tell Magnus more and more how much he truly meant to him.

“Whilst I am pleased for the both of you, what concerns me is perhaps you haven’t truly explained to Magnus just to what extent you love him.” Asmodeus brushed his fingers over the title of Alec's design. “You designed this place, for your future family. You made this place, as a hope that one day you'd get to design it, watch it build before your eyes as your most treasured design comes to life. And at your side you want Magnus to witness it with you correct?” Asmodeus watched Alec turn even redder. “Show it to him Alec. I am certain, with how he looks at you, how he smiles at you, the answer to your hidden question will not be negative.”

“Wh-What question...?” Alec whispered softly.

“I think you know what I mean.” Again Asmodeus observed Alec shuffle about in his seated position probably feeling a little uncomfortable right now that his own boyfriends father was reading him like an open book.

“Ca-Can I ask for your help to organise an evening out with Magnus? Maybe see a show or something? And afterwards we could have a late supper or go for drinks at a bar?” Again Alec fidgeted in his seat. “After, if I could maybe have him alone for a bit, maybe...maybe then I can tell him?”

“Of course, my boy.” Alec felt his heart flutter when his hair was ruffled once more.

“Why are the two of you speaking in hushed tones?” Alec jumped to his feet and strode over to Magnus, desperate for a hug, even if it were in front of the man's father. Over Alec's shoulder, Magnus gave his father a strange look.

“Alec and I feel terrible about having abandoned you over the past couple of days, what with my dragging him about the office and such.”

“So don't steal him away then.” Magnus was quick to gripe while he secured his arms around Alec's waist.

“In any case, we wish to take you out tomorrow night.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. “We'll go to the theatre, have a drink at that bar you always frequented whenever you came here and afterwards...sadly...I'll have to head into the office to finish off some urgent paperwork so you and Alec will have the entire place to yourselves for the evening.” Alec hoped he was not blushing, or giving anything away, as he finally pulled back from Magnus as they both watched Asmodeus give them a slight wave as he headed towards his study.

“What was that about?” Quick to distract Magnus' brain from possibly solving the secrecy currently around him, Alec latched onto his lips giving him a thorough kiss good morning before he'd try his hand at making them pancakes.

#

The following evening, Asmodeus entered his living room in a black and white tuxedo, stopping short as he looked the boys over. 

His beautiful boy, looked unbelievably stunning, even with the make-up adorning his eyes and a faint pinkish glittery tinge to his lips. Asmodeus had never been a fan of it, thinking Magnus used it like a shield to hide all his insecurities from prying eyes, but standing here and now, he and his wife had seriously produced a stunning young man. Magnus was dressed in leather pants, silk black and blue shirt and a snake skinned style jacket over the top which hugged his slender physique remarkably well. He had a couple of silver ear cuffs, three necklaces and four silver chunky rings on his fingers. His hair had been messed up, slightly spiked and within it was some glitter and coloured spray: blue and silver to be precise. 

And then there was Alec, who was standing in front of Magnus, an endearing smile on his closed lips, hands brushing up and down Magnus' arms as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off his son. His hair was wet and messy, not seeing a single comb or brush as Asmodeus remembered Magnus telling him he liked Alec this way. He also noticed how much more his eyes seemed to sparkle and it was clearly because of his son too. Asmodeus didn't think Alec was one to dress in leather pants, it definitely being his sons doing, but he appeared to have caved to his boys whims it seemed. They appeared rather tight against his legs, feet covered by his boots, but his son decided to blatantly run his eyes up and down Alec, giving him a flirty wink and a very appreciative grin which made Alec blush instantly. Alec was also wearing a leather jacket, left open and underneath a black and gold silk shirt, with three buttons undone was underneath and brushing against his pale and tattooed complexion.

Not truly wanting to break the trance the boys seemed to have for each other, but then Asmodeus did look at the time knowing they really needed to start making a move. “I'm ready when the two of you are about finished ogling each other?” He just couldn't help himself as Alec blushed, stepping away from Magnus' personal space, but adorably still clutching his right hand with his left one. His son on the other hand just rolled his eyes at him, not in the least bit phased.

“We've been waiting for you to get your butt ready.” Magnus clipped indignantly, though there was a slight grin on his face so he knew he wasn't that mad at him.

Asmodeus opened the front door. “Shall we?” He watched the two young men exit his home and couldn't help but think they truly made an amazing pair. 

#

Of course Asmodeus had his usual limousine and driver waiting for them when they exited the building.

“Wǎn shàng hǎo,” Alec nodded to the driver, smirking at the raised eyebrow and clearly impressed facial expression on Magnus' handsome face.

“That reminds me Alec, have you given some thought to what we spoke of awhile ago?” Alec knew Magnus was staring between him and his father, pondering on what it was that they had been discussing without his knowledge.

“I'm still thinking about it.” Though secretly Alec had done some google translations and found three particular words he'd very much like to whisper to Magnus the next time he got the chance to, but he was still practising the pronunciation since this time it wasn't Chinese but Indonesian. 

“What are the two of you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Alec was quick to respond with before quickly placing a kiss to Magnus' cheek, trying to draw that pout from his lips as he was being adorably childish at the secrets being kept from him. It sent a laugh to Asmodeus' lips.

#

Outside the Theatre...

“Dad, seriously!?!” Magnus voiced in slight exasperation as he instantly recognised the theatre hall the limousine pulled up at.

“I thought you would have at least caught on, when I talked about the theatre Magnus. This is the only one we ever go to.” Alec looked between father and son.

“I wasn't paying that much attention, which is totally Alec's fault.”

“What? Why mine?” They all exited the vehicle and started heading up the stairs towards the entrance.

“You cuddling me, without warning, turned my brain to mush.” Magnus whined but also let off a delighted chuckle at his boyfriend's blush. “And why would you spring this Theatre on me when I've not been here for five years?” Magnus glared at his scheming father.

“What's going on?” Alec queried as they had their tickets validated and headed inside to take their seats, literally only four rows back from the stage and dead set in the middle too.

“Ping would never forgive me if I didn't tell her you were in Beijing.”

“Yes, but...”

“She's organised an impromptu encore as a surprise for everyone tonight.” Asmodeus watched his boy frown, as he was quick to pick up on where this was going. “She wants you to sing.”

“Magnus you sing!?!?”

“Yes...” “No...” The responses came out together from father and son respectively. Again Magnus glared at said scheming father whilst also answering Alec's surprised question.

“It was a long time ago.”

“You sung at Christmas.”

“That was not in a Theatre in front of thousands of people and with an orchestra to boot.” Magnus folded his arms over his jacket. “I was doing karaoke amongst close friends...and you who I will not refer to as family for ambushing me like this.”

“You still had an audience who became absolutely mesmerised by your voice.”

“That was still not thousands of people!” Magnus was getting a little cranky.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Alec was tugging a little childishly (and adorably) on Magnus' jacket sleeve, trying to defuse the situation between father and son and then his eyes shifted to Asmodeus, almost seeming to glare at the man. “And why didn't you film it for me?” It brought laughter to Asmodeus' lips before he settled down as the lights dimmed and the orchestral show began.

#

Whilst Alec did not understand any of the singing, the power of the orchestra was truly amazing to him. It practically vibrated through the room and even through his chest, so much so, on several occasions he'd closed his eyes to take it all in. He had received a jab to his ribs during a performance, Magnus thinking he'd fallen asleep but he had leaned closer, whispering to him that he was overpowered by the sound.

There had been intermission, earlier on, for a quick twenty minute break and while Alec went to use the bathroom, he had returned to a group of six surrounding Magnus and his father as they chatted in the aisle for a moment. Alec wasn't too sure if he should walk back over and interrupt, but he'd just gotten back inside when a small bell rang out, signalling it was nearly time for the performance to recommence again and he watched the four men and two women wave and then head back to their own seats. Alec shuffled back down the aisle and then into his row and took his seat, fingers lacing with Magnus' when the lights had dimmed.

#

Now another hour had gone by and it appeared the show was drawing to a close as the conductor left the pit and made her way on stage, receiving a round of applause which Alec joined in on and then a microphone was handed off to her. The translation he could make out as she began to speak was pretty much 'blah, blah, blah' as he had no idea what the heck she was saying.

“What is going on?” Alec softly questioned Magnus, their eyes meeting in the dim lighting.

“Well, the thing is...”

“...Magnus Bane!” Magnus felt Alec jolt in his seat, blue eyes refocusing on him and then the conductor on stage and then back to him once more. Magnus gave him a sheepish grin and stood up, doing up his jacket.

“You are not forgiven.” Magnus pointed rudely to his father as he shuffled past people, apologising as he did and headed for the stage. 

Alec was completely confused as to what was going on and hadn't realised that the concept of Magnus actually singing was going to happen! He had thought Asmodeus was just playing a trick on his son but apparently not! He watched as the conductor (Ping – he remembered her name) enveloped Magnus into a hug once he got onto the stage and he pat her gently on the back in a returned greeting. Alec shifted his gaze as Asmodeus shuffled across to now sit where Magnus had been, a massive smile on his lips as he leaned towards Alec. 

“She's asking everyone to give Magnus a round of applause.” Asmodeus translated for Alec and he listened to the crowd erupt, his hands coming together as well as he clapped for his boyfriend. Alec was sure that there were several people here, besides the six he did see from afar that seemed to know Magnus as he received wolf whistles, though Alec was quite tempted to do the same. He couldn't take his eyes off the man as there was some further mutterings between Ping and him and then with a nod of his head, Magnus took the microphone from Ping and headed towards a grand piano which was now sitting centre stage. The conductor headed back to the pit.

“What's he saying?” Alec was still flawed at Magnus' smooth and rich voice speaking Chinese and the fact whatever he was saying caused laughter to fill the Theatre. Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to all these tiny little hidden gems from his boyfriend, but he was more then happy to lap them up into his memory bank. 

“Magnus is explaining that this was quite a surprise for him too and he's also apologising to anyone who may not like what is about to happen, talking about his terrible singing and piano playing.” Alec watched Asmodeus roll his eyes, which to him meant Magnus was anything but a terrible singer and piano player. “He's about to start performing an original song called Carry You.”

“Magnus wrote a song?”

“A long time ago, with his mother's help. They collaborated on this one, and another, before Magnus' attention was taken up with all things fashion related.” Alec grinned at that but soon drifted his gaze to lock back onto Magnus as he finally sat down at the piano, adjusting the microphone so it was less then an inch from his lips and then with his back straight, he slowly lifted his long nimble fingers and hovered them over the piano keys.

Alec watched as Magnus closed his eyes and his fingers began to play a lovely melodious tune.

'I know it hurts  
It's hard to breathe sometimes  
These nights are long  
You've lost the will to fight'

'Is anybody out there?  
Can you lead me to the light  
Is anybody out there?  
Tell me it'll all be alright'

'You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you'

Asmodeus observed Alec clutch at his heart, eyes shimmering and not for one second breaking away from his beautiful boy. He was absolutely positive that this young man had fallen even more in love with with his dear son now. 

'I know you can't remember how to shine  
Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly'

'Is anybody out there?  
Can you take this weight of mine?  
Is anybody out there?  
Can you lead me to the light?'

'You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you'

The orchestra increased in volume, violins fluttering through the Theatre as Magnus' confidence grew and grew as he continued to play the piano with precision. Alec was left in his seat, heart pounding, lips parted in shock and wonder as he felt like Magnus was just singing to him. This man of his was bloody perfect!

The orchestra died down a little before Magnus increased in harmony (and volume) with his voice, the orchestra soon following his lead as they finally amped up as well. 

And for Asmodeus, even though his beautiful boy hadn't been on stage for five years, something that he had missed immensely, he was still so blessed to have such a talented boy who, even if he got a little cranky with him, would still do as he selfishly requested of him...well...most of the time. Asmodeus couldn't be happier.

'You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time  
You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you  
(Is anybody out there?)  
I will carry you, I will carry you  
(Is anybody out there?)'

'I know it hurts  
It's hard to breathe sometimes' 

When Magnus' voice faded out and he dropped his hands away from the piano keys, his eyes snapped open, he having sung the entire song closed eyed and darted his eyes to the audience, locking onto sparkling blue eyes as Alec had leapt to his feet. He felt a chuckle bubble into his throat, a smile on his lips which he just couldn't remove as Magnus finally got to his shaky legs and blew him (and the rest of the audience, even though Alec knew it was just for him) a kiss. 

It only took a few more seconds before the rest of the audience followed Alec's lead and gave Magnus a standing ovation. Well him and the entire orchestra and the various singers who finally came back onto the stage as well. Though Alec secretly believed (completely bias of course) it was totally all for Magnus. This evening was full of surprises and surely it couldn't get anymore spectacular than that!

#

Later that evening, whilst Alec was still trying to find the words of praise for Magnus, the six theatre goers had returned and asked them to come out for drinks. Thankfully it was the bar Magnus loved the most and Alec tagged along, at the back of the pack but for once not feeling awkward and alone as he basked in how these six people were practically jumping and skipping down the streets clearly excited and talking (though it was in Chinese) to Magnus about his surprise performance tonight.

They got themselves a large table and finally Alec was introduced to them. As it was all in Chinese, Alec once again had no idea what was being said, but remembered his small amount of greetings and then Magnus suddenly cuddled his arm for a moment, letting out an adorable squeal of delight. Alec guessed he was being introduced as the boyfriend. Well, he hoped anyway.

Since he was constantly left out of the conversation, not for a moment begrudging Magnus of being the centre of attention as he had previously whispered to him that he'd not seen four of the six friends in two years, Alec just grinned, mouthing he was going to get a beer and then left the band of friends to it. 

#

Alec had returned to the bar four more times during the evening, coming back with various drinks for everyone and then several beers and a few shots for himself. 

As the night drew on, Alec couldn't be part of the conversation a lot, but he quite enjoyed Magnus' hand running up and down his thigh, telling him with that notion that he knew he was still at his side, even if he was telling some sort of story, eyes not focused on him, but setting off rounds of laughter throughout the table. And whilst Magnus' hand was doing certain things to the butterflies in his stomach, Alec's attention was stolen by his phone beeping various times and he began to message Izzy and Jace. He sent them a variety of pictures of him and Magnus on their various tours about Beijing whilst he was at it too. 

He grinned at a photo of Jace flipping him the finger, clearly jealous of him being able to gallivant around the world with his experienced traveller, and rather well off, boyfriend. Though none of that seemed to matter right not as Alec's ears suddenly perked up. For awhile now, four times in fact, all he'd been hearing was 'blah, blah, blah... Will...' It made Alec shift his gaze to Magnus to witness him roll his eyes and that was when he instantly came alert. Was that a god damn blush on his cheeks?!?! Magnus Bane did not blush in front of people – only him! It made him frown as this “Will” guy was mentioned a fifth time in literally half an hour. Who the hell was this 'Will' guy to Magnus? 

Not needing to hear anymore 'blah, blah' (or Will for that matter) Alec shuffled away from the table, the alcohol going straight to his head, since he'd not eaten much of the finger food which had been ordered, and without Magnus noticing, he ducked out and wandered about in the cooler air. He'd never relaly been a bar-goer, pretty much only sticking to the one place, which happened to be The Hunter's Moon and that was mainly to have a couple beers and also loose tremendously to Magnus at pool. 

As Alec wandered the streets, he didn't think it would be a problem since he couldn't partake in the conversation anyway. He found himself absently doing some window shopping, but then suddenly he stopped in front of a large colourful display of arrangements. Alec's mind was made up and he headed inside, doing a lot of hand waving and finger pointing and finally came out with what he needed, and a lighter wallet too, though it had been worth it.

Just as he was contemplating walking a bit more, even though the alcohol had mostly worn off, he actually jolted on the spot when he listened to the familiar ring tone he had for Magnus, it being the from Mattis' The Chain and pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

“Alexander,” Came the tipsy drawl. “Where did you go?”

“Just got some air.” Alec swiftly turned back around, and on quick feet, headed back towards the bar.

“You should have told me I was worried.” Alec grinned as not far in the distance he could see Magnus and his friends. “We're out front of the bar and...” Alec has seen Magnus turn in his direction and when their eyes locked, Alec pocketed his phone, cutting the conversation short as Magnus stood before him, lips parted, and possibly lightly blushing once more.

Alec stepped a little closer, and even though he did have an audience, which included a grinning Asmodeus, Alec finally handed over two dozen roses, both white and red in colour. “I always loved your voice, but more so now then ever before thanks to the fact that I was privileged enough to be able to listen to you sing tonight.” Alec gave a sheepish grin. “I'll never forget it.”

He gestured for Magnus to take the damn flowers from him, which a very speechless Magnus finally did, cradling them to his chest before shoving his nose closer to sniff the heady flowery scent. Alec observed as Magnus received some jabs to the ribs from the two very drunk women. Alec would have loved to know what they whispered to him, or more or less shouted since Magnus had nodded his head in agreement and then came over to give his side a cuddle while still smiling down at the flowers against his chest.

Magnus friends headed off to another bar, Alec glad Magnus decided not to go with them. They took the limousine back to Asmodeus apartment building after dropping the man off at his office. Alec found it utterly adorable how Magnus previous crankiness had all but disappeared as he told his father to not work too late, completely unawares of the conversation that Alec was preparing for once they got back to the penthouse.

#

The very next day, even if Alec felt a bit iffy in the stomach, he'd rolled out of bed, leaving Magnus to sleep off his hangover and took a quick cold shower to slap himself awake. He'd woken to his phone ringing softly on the bedside table as Asmodeus was calling him to the office, wanting him to bring along all of his drawing designs as he had a panel of five, three men and two women ready to have a look at them.

Alec couldn't think of a worse time for it to happen since he still felt the effects of his own hangover but with three cups of super strength coffee, Alec got dressed and took a taxi to Asmodeus' office and headed straight up to the top floor with said A3 documents in hand and looking rather sharp in his all black attire.

He entered the man's office to see Asmodeus and the five senior staff members chatting amongst themselves. What was quite a relief to Alec is they were all talking in English! 

“Alec, perfect timing.” Asmodeus voiced and introduced him to his senior staff and then gave him the floor, or more or less the massive oval table in his large corner office and Alec was off an running, explaining each piece with precision and confidence which Asmodeus was immediately impressed with.

Alec had been asked a variety of questions, some he was certain he fumbled his way through, but that is because he was nervous and didn't have any experience with a single Architectural firm since he had only recently graduated, though he did grin when Asmodeus punctuated the fact that he's graduated at the top of his class. 

When Alec had nothing more to say, Asmodeus asked him to wait outside and so he excused himself to get a drink, his throat was parched, and then proceeded to use the bathroom before taking a seat out near where Magnus secretary sat and flipped through some magazines and then his phone.

Once Magnus and he got back to the penthouse, things had not gone according to his plans at all. He was adamant that he was going to discuss just how in love with Magnus he truly was, more so then he was certain he could actually place into words, but instead he and Magnus had gotten into a fine bottle of scotch. He could vaguely remember asking Magnus just who the hell “Will” was, his boyfriend telling him that he was a close friend of his that lived in England. 

Alec blanched at his memory when his jealousy reared its ugly head, something he'd been desperately trying to keep at bay, but he recalled crankily asking if Magnus and this Will guy had ever been more then 'just friends'. Magnus had kissed him thoroughly, telling him no, as there was only this one black haired, blue eyed beauty, standing in front of him that he was interested in. That is when the bottle of scotch came out and they took it and themselves to bed. No glasses were used, they just chatted about random crap and took swigs form the bottle.

Sometime during the early hours of the morning, something that Magnus said sent Alec into fits of laughter, which pleased his boyfriend immensely, pretty much joining him as the room filled with their chuckles. They both finally collapsed into the bed, still all clothed and as soon as heads hit the pillows, both men were out like a light. The empty bottle of scotch sat on the bedside table and a lamp was left on, burning throughout the night and illuminating the two men cuddled within each others arms.

“Ready to go Alec?” Said man jolted from his thoughts as he nodded at Asmodeus who left the five senior staff to it in his office, Alec giving them a quick glance over his shoulder as they seemed to still be looking at his designs and engrossed in hushed conversation.

“So, how was last night?” Asmodeus questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

“Um, Magnus found a pretty old bottle of scotch of yours and then we kind of polished it off sometime this morning.” Alec replied with a bit of shame in his voice. “I never got a chance to...” He couldn't finish his sentence as Asmodeus chuckled.

“Do not panic Alec, there will be another chance I am sure.”

“I hope so...”

“What about today?”

“What?”

“After we enjoy lunch together, head back home with Magnus and I’ll stay in the office. And try not to hit the alcohol this time around.” Alec blushed as Asmodeus ruffled his hair once more and then they were down on the street and walking towards a large mall which was a couple of blocks away and then headed towards the level which had a lot of restaurants on it.

“Aren't we meeting Magnus for lunch?” Alec queried as they seemed to be walking past a variety of restaurants, several which got his taste buds salivating due to the aromas coming from within, but they weren't entering any of them.

“We are, but knowing my son, he's been distracted.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and silently followed Asmodeus through the large shopping mall until they came upon an open area with a shiny white grand piano. A grand piano which Magnus was currently sitting at! He was also chatting merrily with a bunch of kids.

“Before I convinced Magnus to go to College, he spent several months here just playing the piano for fun. A group of orphans were on an outing and their guardian had asked Magnus if they could sit and listen and watch him play and with nothing better to do, Magnus let them. He would just play the same tune over and over until one day, a little boy asked him to sing the words that went with that tune. So he did. And even though the song is in English, most of them seem to know the chorus off by heart these days.

Before Alec could ask another question, the melody of the piano began to fill the empty spaces in the mall, Magnus' slender and skilled fingers shifting over the keys with ease once more. It brought Alec back to last night, to how taken he was with Magnus up on the stage, but here and now, with adorable children surrounding him, completely focused on them, Alec so desperately wanted to be right over there too.

“Ah, the same tune from all those years ago...” Alec shifted his gaze to Asmodeus. “Its the other song Magnus wrote with his mother.” His blue eyes returned to Magnus who was full of so many damn surprises on this travelling adventure, and just like last night, Alec's left hand immediately gripped the shirt over his heart as he listened, along with the children and Magnus' father as he began to sing.

'I could never break the surface  
Enough to break the ice  
Never had the gift of courage  
Enough to fly the kite'

'In the presence of my shadow  
My sanctuary, my home  
Heavy eyes a worn out piano  
A castle and a throne'

'I thought I was a soldier  
Who could fight this fight alone  
A lonely wolf, a traveller  
Fighting mountains on his own  
When my heart was turning numb, numb, numb  
I accepted I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now'

It was now official to Alec. Magnus was even more spectacular then he thought last night! And his gaze would just not break from the man, which seemed to be what was happening to various mall shoppers as well, a crowd suddenly gathering to listen in on Magnus melodious voice.

'My home ain't the same that it was now  
A haven and rest's what it is now  
I've stumbled across an abode now  
I've chosen and stuck with it somehow' 

Magnus' voice and piano playing gained in strength and volume, he completely oblivious to the crowd around him as his eyes drifted between the grinning faces of adorable children.

'My home ain't the same that it was now  
A haven and rest's what it is now  
I've stumbled across an abode now  
I've chosen and stuck with it somehow' 

'I thought I was a soldier  
Who could fight this fight alone  
A lonely wolf, a traveller  
Fighting mountains on his own  
When my heart was turning numb, numb, numb  
I accepted I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now  
I need you now'

Alec had found it unbelievably cute that the children burst into harmony with Magnus' deeper voice when the last part of the chorus was being sung, especially from the older kids as clearly they knew Magnus and the song better then the younger ones. 

When Magnus finally ceased his piano playing altogether, he shuffled of the seat and dropped to his knees, being completely enveloped by energetic hugs.

'Magnus would make an amazing father...' Alec reiterated internally to himself.

“Alec!” He was snapped from his daze when Magnus called out to him, having finally noticed that he and his father had been right there listening in too. However, Alec was rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to breathe it seemed. After a couple of minutes, worried brown-golden eyes were clearly directed at him as Magnus farewelled the children, gave several nods to the clapping crowd before they began to disperse and he made his way over. “Are you alright?”

“I... I have to go to the bathroom.” Alec felt himself practically run away! Though honestly, what the hell could he have said just then? 

'Magnus, why are you so god damn amazing?' Or what about... 'Magnus, what the hell are you doing with someone like me?' There was also... 'Magnus, please keep me by your side no matter how inexperienced I am.' Or better still... 'Magnus, I want you and I to be together forever. Marry me!' 

Alec felt his chest tighten at the last thought, looking at himself in the mirror, his cheeks darkening instantly. Is that what he truly wanted?

Not that Alec had much of a chance to think about it, even if a very familiar ring had somehow made it within his suitcase... Actually, Alec knew how it got there. He remembered after being kicked out of his family home, he shoved various belongings into that case and the ring, in its circular box had gotten lodged in the corner somehow. He'd only found it this morning, thinking he'd actually lost it in his haste to flee his childhood home. When he did find it, he had been ready to pry it open, but Magnus had groaned beside him in bed and he had thought he was waking up and quickly shoved it into his trouser pockets and then fled the bedroom, forgetting all about it once more since Asmodeus had called him into the office this morning. Now though, he knew it was in his right pocket, practically burning a hole in the material.

“Alexander?” He darted his gaze to Magnus who headed towards him, they being the only ones in the bathroom, since Alec did do a quick glance at the stalls and then, without much thought in his brain, he took several quick steps towards Magnus, hands pushing against his chest and observed Magnus stumble a little as his back slammed into the wall and a grunt burst from his lips when he all but assaulted the man! Blood pumped ferociously around Alec's body, most heading south when Magnus answered his feverish kisses rather passionately, lifting a leg up to wrap it rather flexibly around his waist and balanced perfectly on the other. They both grunted when their groins touched, heat pooling between them instantly. “Alexander...” Magnus moaned out as Alec gripped his hips, grinding himself against him like he were a teenager in heat. “As much as I am enjoying this sudden passion coming from you...”

“That's your fault for being so amazing.” Alec growled out, completely interrupting Magnus and then pulled away from his lips only to decide to nibble and lick at Magnus' neck now, his mouth forming into a grin as his gorgeous and very talented boyfriend let out tiny appreciative noises at the attention. However the moment was short lived, Magnus grinning at Alec's pout as he lifted his hands and cupped Alec's flushed cheeks, drawing his addictive lips from his skin.

“Whilst I am pleased about the compliment, I for one am not going to have sex with you in a public bathroom.” Magnus leaned close, giving Alec a peck on the lips, though turning it a little naughty as he darted his tongue out to lick Alec's slightly parted and plump lips. “No matter the adorable pout on your face.” Magnus decided it was best that he push Alec away from him, buttoning the man's shirt whilst he was at it, since he did recall having pried it open so he could trace his fingers down those dangerously strong abs. “Lets get back out there so dad doesn't walk in and see us like this.” That seemed to sober Alec up, even if just for a few minutes, as they headed back out and went for lunch.

#

Back at the penthouse...

Just like Asmodeus plotted, Alec was in the penthouse with Magnus and they were alone once more. They'd just walked through the door, Magnus sighing happily at how delicious lunch had been and seemed to be tossing up between either making himself a pot of tea or hitting the alcohol.

'And try not to hit the alcohol this time around.' Asmodeus' voice reverberated through Alec's mind.

Before Magnus could head for the kitchen (or maybe he was going for his father's makeshift bar) Alec's hand quickly shot out, wrapping effectively over his wrist. They drunk enough to last them a good couple of months since they'd been here and with that thought in mind and also a sudden confidence boost, Alec started pulling Magnus down the hallway and towards the bedroom.

Jackets and button down shirts were practically ripped from their bodies and then both men flopped onto the bed, Magnus leaning over Alec with quite the charming smile on his lips.

“I knew we'd get here, but I thought we'd be at my place.”

“Did you want to wait?”

“Do you?” Magnus retorted.

“No way, I'm ready and so are you.” Magnus felt his eyes widen at his bold blue eyed boy as Alec lifted his hips to brush against his own. “Th-The first two times failed, so third times the charm right?” Alec voiced a little breathlessly, not realising just how much his own body would react to his little playful brush of their groins together. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he shifted over his blushing Alec.

“Indeed it is, pretty boy.” Magnus sat up on his knees, brushed his fingers over Alec's face and then down his arms, trying to get him to calm down. “Please place your trust in me Alexander.” Magnus practically purred as blue eyes fluttered open, Alec not even sure when he had closed them in the first place, as Magnus had begun to pepper kisses against his pale skin. 

Alec felt his heart thump heavily in his ribcage and butterflies scattered to the pit of his stomach at the heated look on Magnus' face. Immediately he shifted in anticipation when he watched heatedly as Magnus popped the button on his skin tight jeans and pulled down the zip far too slowly before his hand ducked into his pants, stroking himself playfully and teasing Alec even more as blood rushed to his cheeks and down to his groin in seconds flat. Alec felt like he were on fire as those lust filled eyes shifted possessively over every inch of his body before dropping to where his groin was now straining against his trousers rather obviously. 

Alec watched in rapture as Magnus stood on the bed, looking heatedly down at him as his jeans were shuffled down his trim shapely legs and then kicked off the bed with fluidity (and maybe a bit of force too). And then it happened, in the lighting of the bedroom, and because Magnus was now so close to him, Alec's eyes finally took notice of the tattoo against Magnus' hip, heart fluttering a thousand, a million times over as he read that one single name, etched in Magnus skin forever: Alexander

“Magnus...you...you...” Alec could not form a proper sentence as Magnus dropped back to his knees, hovering over his lap once more, eyes shifting to his hipbone as Alec brushed his fingers over the cursive letters used to imprint his name against golden-bronze skin for eternity.

“Do not worry your pretty little head over that.” Alec's lips parted, but horrifyingly, nothing came forth! Instead, his head was screaming 'How could he not!' After all, Magnus scribed his name into his skin! Surely that meant true love!

Though right now, Alec couldn't think any more on the matter as he let out tiny gasps of pleasure as Magnus' lips glided sensually over his flushed skin. “Alexander,” He shuddered at the way Magnus called sultrily out to him, practically purring into his ear. “I'll take care of everything tonight and will take you straight to heaven.”

“Can a devil really get into heaven?” Alec instantly bit back, even if a moan escaped his lips, filling the bedroom with his wanton cries of wanting Magnus to move closer, to pay more attention to him, to fulfil that very promise of taking him to heaven.

When Magnus shifted away from him, a pathetic whimper burst from Alec's lips, though thankfully his disappointment did not last long. 

Alec was lost in everything that was Magnus, the man's lips brushing teasingly over his bare skin. His senses were in overdrive and he vaguely felt his trousers and boxer briefs being removed in two fluid movements. An entire shudder erupted through his body when Magnus gave him the sensual once over, those expressive brown-golden eyes not hiding the lust, love and excitement shining within them. Alec felt his lips part, unsure what he was going to say, but it didn't matter as Magnus shimmed back up his body, their heated skin barely inches apart. He felt his tongue lap against his neck before moving over his ear, his gorgeous boyfriend practically growling into it as he vowed: Watch me...

#

The next day...

“Alexander, what is this?” Alec looked back at Magnus looking all dashing and rumbled, sexy as hell in the bed they'd finally made love in. Even though Alec's hips ached and there was still the throbbing in his ass, he'd never change it for a second because finally, finally he and Magnus had become one. And said dashing man had literally taken him to heaven, multiple times in fact. Thank the gods that Asmodeus had not been there last night because Alec was certain he'd shouted Magnus' name various times throughout their heated escapades.

It was then that Alec finally recalled Magnus asking him a question and his eyes finally shifted back over to him and then quickly dove down to what the dashing man was holding within his very experienced hands.

“Oh shit!” Magnus arched an eyebrow at the shock in Alec's voice as he stood before him in nothing but a pair of tight black jeans, though that didn't seem to matter as Alec's hands flew to the pockets on his discarded black trousers from last night, blue eyes wide as he muttered in hushed tones to himself. Magnus raised a finely shaped eyebrow as it appeared this tiny box, which had clearly been hidden from his magnificent self, had fallen from its hiding place when he'd swiftly released Alec of said trousers. “Um, Magnus, you see that's...just...um...”

Oh how Magnus loved a flustered Alexander in his grasp, all rumbled, glowing gorgeously and completely tongue tied too. He didn't wait for him to get his explanation across and pried the lid open, blinking down at a silver ring with a fancy 'L' calved into it. There was also a small sapphire stone as well, the purest and most beautiful blue Magnus had ever seen. Just like Alexander's eyes.

“Its just a silly family heirloom. The last gift I ever got from my parents before they disowned me and kicked me out of the house.”

“Yes, I gathered it was an heirloom, it does look quite old, but very well kept and the simple design is nice, but what exactly is it doing in your pants...or was in your pants?” Magnus was finding this all very entertaining, even if his heart was hammering away in his chest and ears at the concept of seeing a ring, Alec's family ring, within his very hands. He watched on as Alec began to pace the floor trying to make nothing out of something huge.

“I thought I lost it. I didn't even realise it was in the suitcase. So, yeah, its nothing...just...you know...its here...as are we...and for a minute there I thought...but that's just silly...or wishful thinking...or...whatever...”

'You are so adorably precious Alexander.' Magnus grinned at his inward conclusion of his lover pacing in front of him.

“This ring, which is a family heirloom, which you thought was lost to you, but is clearly here with you, and its very important, is nothing?”

“What? No! Mags, come on!” Alec groaned out, becoming all kinds of flustered. Magnus himself could not stop the blooming smile on his lips as this was the first time Alec had given him an adorably sweet pet name and possibly had realised he'd even done it in the first place! 

Magnus was about to unleash some more teasing when behind Alec's shoulder, he saw some movement. Not that Magnus paid it much attention for now as his eyes couldn't help but continuously focus on Alec who was a little pink due to his heated blush having graced not only his entire face but moved down his neck and onto his chest. This man was a million, no a billion, or even a trillion – no lets just make it infinity – times more adorable, sweet and sexy then anyone Magnus had ever met or would meet in his life. Hands down. 

Though his mind quickly did shift away from that for a second as his gaze moved back over Alec's shoulder to watch his father shuffle undetected (by Alec) into the bedroom. Magnus wasn't sure how he felt at his father seeing his Alexander half naked, but his brain didn't focus on that for very long when he noticed a small box in his father's hand, he waving it suggestively at him before placing it atop the small bookcase near the bedroom door.

Magnus received a wink from his far too in tune father (to everything going on with him and his boyfriend – though Magnus wasn't really hiding much) and then carefully and silently closed the door. He finally turned his attention back to the still pacing Alec who seemed to still be trying to fumble his words out. Magnus' gaze drifted one more back to the small box his father had suddenly delivered. That was definitely what he thought it was and to think his father was giving it to him, to now decide on whether he was going to give it to Alec!

“Alexander...” He observed his blue eyed, tattooed beauty finally stop pacing to focus his heated gaze on his very naked self. He was after all, only covered by canary yellow sheets. “This clearly isn't nothing, so either be truthful with me, or we drop this conversation and not speak of it again.” Magnus watched those eyes he could drown in widen, almost becoming frightened at never being able to bring up this topic again like they were going to part ways even though their lives together were clearly just starting to deepen.

“We-Well...um...truthfully, this ring isn't nothing.” Magnus already knew that, but gave Alec a chance to explain. “When my parents gave that ring to me, they said it was for me to give it to the one I found who I was absolutely certain was the love of my life.” Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat as Alec took a seat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched together in his lap. “Back then, I was still figuring out just who I was and so I asked them how would I know when I'd find the love of my life. My mother said one day my eyes will just move on their own, capturing sight of the one meant for me.” Magnus watched Alec give a little rueful smile. “I bet she never thought my eyes would become absolutely captivated by a man.” Alec quickly shook his head. This was no time to think about his parent's, of them kicking him out and disowning him. Instead this was all about him and Magnus. Magnus, the man he loved and knew whom he would love to the end of time. “She was right you know, all those years ago, when my eyes finally found you, I knew then that I would never be able to stray from you.” 

“Alec...” Magnus' heart was pounding in his ears as Alec finally shifted, turning his sparkling and passionate sapphire blue eyes to look up and over at him, almost a little bashfully as the sweetest of blushes graced his cheeks. 

“You captivated me over four years ago Magnus.” Magnus felt a lump lodge into his throat. “And I've never been able to shift my gaze to anyone else.” Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I've creepily been watching you all this time. I've loved you all this time.” Magnus' heart broke for this man. There was nothing he could do about turning back time, about going back and giving himself a swift kick in the head to shift his attention away from Camille and lock onto startling blue eyes and messy black hair. But somehow, even with his various flings and his awful relationship with Camille, when Magnus thought about it all, since that fateful meeting at the Administration Officer, black hair and blue eyes had become his favourite combination. Magnus just had never acted on it...well...until now that is. 

This adorably awkward and sweet human being right before him, who had just professed his undying love for him, who appeared to want him to have his family ring, had just made him fall maddeningly in love with him even more then what was seriously and humanly possible.

“Alexander...” Magnus' brown-golden eyes shot open wide as Alec leapt up from his position on the bed, once again pacing the floor, hands flying through his messy hair which Magnus had glided his own fingers through, and tugged at rather passionately, merely hours ago.

“Please don't freak out Mags. I know I’m probably going insanely fast, maybe even jumping the gun a bit, since we've just hit our six month anniversary, today in fact, and this probably scares you after how much you gave yourself to Camille and she was too stupid to see the love and devotion you had for her, but I’m telling you now I’m not like her at all. I'm so going to treasure everything you are and everything you do and I won't hide who we are and what we have from anyone. I've never been more happy then I am with you, my parents be damned.” Magnus' eyes widened at Alec's confession. Clearly he had been thinking a lot over their time together and today was the day it was finally bursting forth. Alec's pacing slowed down as he finally turned to look at him, eyes shimmering and shoulders slightly hunched. “At first I never thought I could have anything like this, and I was alright with that. But now, being with you, knowing how wonderful it is to have you with me, there is no way I can go back to how I used to be, and how we used to be as well.”

“Alexander...”

“I love you Magnus!” Alec felt the desperation in his voice, eyes blazing as he focused on Magnus still sitting in the bed, sheets clenched within his fists. “I love everything that makes up who you are. God, I don't know if what I’m saying is making any sense, but right here and now, I’ve never been more serious about anything. Hell, my entire being constantly burns for you. So much so all I see is you in my life. I just...I love you so much. And the potential that we have together, it excites me to no end. You, me, our successful careers and the home I designed for us. Oh god, did I even tell you that I designed a home for us?” Magnus shook his head in silent wonder at what Alec was saying. “Oh, well I did. Awhile ago actually.” Alec gave off a tiny and very adorable laugh (in Magnus mind that is) as his fingers scratched at the back of his neck. “You should have seen my face when my drawing was in the ones your father saw. That was so embarrassing. Your bloody father saw it and instantly knew I’d drawn it for you and me and because there was more then two rooms in it, I’m sure he was certain I was hinting at this home not just being for us but maybe our kids if you wanted any and that's when I wanted the floor to eat me alive and...” Alec cut himself off, quickly shaking his head, trying to collect his jumbled thoughts again. “Magnus, you name it, if you want me, I’m willing to give it my all to make this the best damn relationship you've ever had. God, Mags, did I tell you how much I love you?”

“Very much so, several times in your little speech there I might add.” Magnus watched Alec blush as he got up from the bed, stark naked and not a single bit embarrassed by it. He headed on over to the bookcase, near the closed door and inevitably that seemed to freak his blue eyed angel out as Alec thought he was leaving. He had listened to Alec's desperate cry for him to stay, not to run away from him so they could talk this out. “I'm not running away Alexander, there is something here I’d like to give you as well. Something very precious to my family and quite frankly, there is no one but you I’d ever want to give it to.”

“Wh-What is it?” He loved the stutter. He'd loved it ever since they first reintroduced themselves. And selfishly he hoped Alec would never lose it.

Magnus swayed seductively over to Alec, still completely naked, which he could see Alec was having a hard time not dropping his eyes down to his lower region every now and then. God this boy was cute! 

Magnus still held the Lightwood ring and box in his right hand while his left held the small velvet box his father had secretly (or not so secretly) dropped off earlier, and that was resting in his left hand, currently hidden behind his back. He stood barely an inch from his blue eyed pretty boy, heat radiating from their bodies. 

“Before I give you my present, I need you to say it again.”

“Err, which part?”

“Everything...”

“Um...well...you've just turned my brain to mush, standing this close to me and looking so gorgeous. I mean, I can't quite remember what I was rambling since all my blood has just rushed to my...” Magnus grinned as he could feel exactly where the blood had rushed to and closed the gap between them even more, groins brushing. Alec blushed ten shades redder at the feeling and also his own truthfulness. “God, the filter for my mouth has been decimated by you Mags.”

“I want you to say that again.” Blue snapped slightly up to shimmering brown-golden orbs.

“Say what?” It took Alec a single moment to realise what his boyfriend was talking about. “Oh!” Alec lifted his hands, cupping Magnus' face and brushing his thumbs over those high cheek bones. “Mags...” He watched those beautiful eyes flutter closed. Alec decided then and there he would once again remind himself to thank every God and Angel out there for allowing him to even bask in Magnus' presence, heart thumping in his ears as his lips parted to confess more. “I'll love you forever...” Alec murmured wholeheartedly, whispering his confession against Magnus quivering lips. Was his Magnus trying his best not to possibly cry in front of him? “Look at me.” Alec softly whispered his request, holding his breath as shimmering brown-golden eyes finally opened and looked at him. A thousand and one tears were welled up there, but Magnus refused to spill a drop.

“Alexander...”

“Marry me Mags...” Alec felt Magnus jolt in front of him, those eyes of his widening and his lips parting open in shock. “Pick me and only me and I swear to you, to your over protective father and your dearly departed mother that I'll never make you cry. I'll take care of you forever.” A sob broke out through the room as Magnus launched himself into Alec's chest, face tucked into the junction between his shoulder and neck, breathing the man in and tears spilling from his eyes onto perfect pale skin. “Oh, well, maybe I won't make that 'never make you cry' promise just yet.” Alec mumbled with a tiny smile on his lips as he wound his arms tightly around Magnus, his beautiful and fashionable beauty who made him feel everything and anything, and listened to the sob-laugh vibrate against his chest. Just the emotion Magnus was revealing to him sent tears to Alec's eyes and he joined Magnus in a tiny cry as well, once again, regardless of the horrible shit he went through with his parents, being with Magnus was the best thing that could ever possibly happen to him. And then there was the fact that maybe if he hadn't of come out to them, he's never have ended up in this very moment, proposing to this gorgeous man in his arms.

After several minutes of clinging to each other, Magnus finally withdrew his death grip on Alec, eyes shyly drifting over to sparkling blue orbs. He knew he looked shocking right now, his eye-liner most definitely smudged, but the smile on Alec's face, the look in his eyes, it was like he was staring at the most beautiful creature in the entire world. And for once in Magnus' life...well...ever since he met Alexander if he was being truthful, he couldn't help but spill some more tears. 

This should not be happening to him, because aside from the untimely death of his mother, Magnus had not cried since. He'd been hurt countless times throughout his young life, taking to the bottle too many times, but never did he cry. Magnus Bane was not a crier! And yet Alexander Lightwood, in all his truthfulness, in all his sexiness, in all his passion, in all his adorably awkwardness and innocence (which has now been taken thanks to him) was Magnus' undoing. And as scary as that all seemed, Magnus wasn't afraid anymore. This man, this beautiful pretty boy, his blue eyed angel, whatever he decided to call Alec, was in front of him. He wasn't going anywhere. Alexander was his and his alone.

“I'll accept your proposal and your ring,” Magnus watched an even brighter smile form on Alec's lips, reaching into his eyes, into his heart, into his entire being it seemed. “If you accept mine.” He watched confusion rush across Alec's face as his eyes darted to the small black box now held out to him. 

With shaking hands Alec popped the lid, gasping as he looked inside. Just like his family ring, Magnus' was pretty much the same, but of course it had a fancy 'B' and the stone was golden-brown in colouring. It was the most beautiful thing, besides the man in front of him, that Alec had ever seen. It was almost like their families in the past had gone to the same jeweller, designing the rings together.

“Oh my god, I absolutely and totally accept.” Alec gushed, cheeks flaming when he realised just how giddy (and slightly girly and vomit worthy) he sounded. Magnus didn't seem to care as he threw his arms around him once more, drawing him into one of their most passionate kisses to date – and they'd had a lot of those already.

“CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!” The door to the bedroom burst open and both young man jolted on the spot, Alec reacting on instinct as he quickly pulled Magnus away from his lips, swiftly shifting him to stand behind him so Asmodeus Bane, over excited father (and soon to be in-law) could not eye his son in the nude. It was a little silly, considering all three of them were men, but Alec was slowly accepting himself in regards to just how possessive and protective he was of Magnus, this including the man's nakedness too.

“Dad, seriously!?!?” Magnus complained from behind Alec, arms still very much wound around his delicious boyfriend's – no make that fiance's – waist and his lips, which of course were curved into a smile, were pressed against Alec's pink shoulder.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Asmodeus gave them a tiny grin. “Just hurry up and get dressed so we celebrate together!” He finally left the room, the door clicking closed as Magnus barked off hearty laughter, Alec following right after him.

“Are you sure you want to be part of my and my father's crazy family?” Magnus sobered up when he felt the cold metal of the solid silver ring being slipped effortlessly onto his long slim ring finger, all the laughter in his body vanishing in an instant as he shifted his gaze to how the ring looked right at home there and then raised his gaze to shimmering sapphire blue orbs.

“More then anything Mags.” Alec watched Magnus shudder at the pet name he'd given him. He'd have to remember to see what he was like if he shouted that out in the throes of passion at a later date. 

Just the mere thought was setting his blood boiling, but it all simmered down when the tiny black box which had been clutched in his hand was pried away. Alec was slightly horrified when he heard himself let out a pitiful whimper, like Magnus was an indian-giver and taking away his most treasured present, but thankfully that was not the case as he watched the lid pop open once more.

“Do you want me to be part of your...dysfunctional family too?” Magnus hoped he wasn't being offensive with how he described Alec's family.

“D-Definitely...” Alec mumbled as his eyes dropped to the ring Magnus was slipping on his finger. The weight of it made his heart soar and he couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips, eyes still shimmering just as much as Magnus' were now as he pressed the cold metal of the ring to his lips. “Its never coming off.” Alec promised then and there, watching heat rush to his boyfriends cheeks. He quite liked the fact he seemed to be the only one that could truly make the Magnus Bane blush on command. It was very thrilling and Alec realised he wanted to do that more and more.

“So, do we consummate our promise of spending the rest of our lives together here and now, for I’m already quite hard up and wanting to see you writhe and moan beneath me...” Magnus grinned as Alec blushed darkly at his sinful words, observing Alec's eyes drift down to his manhood for a quick peak and finding out he wasn't lying at all. “Or should we take a quick shower, a fondle or two in there, and then go and bask in celebratory mode with my dad before he bursts in here again?”

“I like all options voiced.” Alec found himself mumbling rather sultrily into Magnus' ear but quickly pulled back. “And I really want to celebrate with dad so lets go have a quick shower, minus the fondling, or else we'll never get out of the bedroom, or the shower for that matter.”

“Oh, calling him 'dad' already, I see?” Magnus teased and watched Alec blush once more. He definitely would never tire of that.

“Mags, if you don't like it, I won't call him that.”

“Oh my dear sweet pretty boy, there is nothing I love more then you accepting my father as your own...and he accepting you as another son...and probably a more sensible one at that.” Magnus gave a wink and then took Alec's hand in his as he pulled him towards the bathroom. At least that room had a lock on it so his father...their father...couldn't storm in and catch them in all kinds of wonderful and sinful positions.

#

Over brunch, a beaming Magnus and a blushing Alec were hugged by Asmodeus numerous times, the man welcoming Alec into their family “officially” this time. 

Their shower had of course taken a bit longer then it should have since Magnus had taken Alec in their a couple of times over, which of course excited Alec to no end, but also infuriated him since they were ignoring his...their...father with their escapades which, quite frankly, they had all the time in the world to now explore.

“Oh, by the way Alexander, I spoke with my staff earlier too, you know the ones that you had the interview with?” Magnus had a confused look on his face and Alec was fidgeting in his seat awaiting his fate. “You're going to have to obtain a Visa.”

“What?” Both young men voiced in unison. Magnus was unsure where this conversation was going and Alec knowing exactly where it was going.

“It was a mutual agreement by all five of my senior staff members that if you truly are interested in my firm, we are more then happy for you to join us.”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Magnus did you hear that?!” Alec practically shouted, probably looking and sounding like an absolute idiot since Magnus was indeed right next to him.

“And when were you going to tell me you had an interview?” Magnus voiced with narrowed eyes. 

“Come on Mags,” Alec took hold of his hands, the cold metal of their rings making them both shudder a little. Magnus dropped his gaze to the one sitting proudly on his ring finger and a ghost of a smile graced his lips as he just couldn't stop looking at it. “This is such an amazing opportunity for me. This experience will be what I need, since later on down the track, I really do want to open my own company one day.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, like how I know you truly want to create your own fashion label.” 

“Well...”

“Let's make a deal right now. You give me two, no three solid and hard years here, so I can get as much experience, knowledge and money under my belt, and then we'll go home, go back to the States and then I'll build our home for us.”

“Do I even get to have a look at it or make any changes within it?”

“Of course, because we're in this together, so when the time is right, and we head back to the States, to build our home together, for us, for our future family, I want you right at my side, giving me any ideas you see fit.” Alec shifted nervously on the spot. “So, Mags, what do you say?” That sweet pet name was his undoing.

“Sounds like fun.” Alec wrapped Magnus in a rather energetic and passionate hug.

“Fantastic, let me go grab the champagne.” Asmodeus headed towards the kitchen, leaving his boys to have another “moment” together.

“Aku cinta kamu Magnus Bane.” The deliciously sweet gasp, the glorious smile and the shimmering eyes was so very worth it.

“Aku cinta kamu Alexander Lightwood.”

There lips met in the sweetest of all kisses, a promise of many more exciting adventures to come.

#

End.

#

Chinese Words/Sentences Used:

Wǒ de érzi, nǐ kuàilè ma? - Are you happy, my son?  
Fùqīn, wǒ hěn gāoxìng - I am happy, father  
Zhè shì nǐ de nán péngyǒu? - Is this your boyfriend?  
Shi de - Yes it is  
Tā fēicháng shuài - He is very handsome  
Wǒ zhīdào - I know  
Xièxiè - Thank you  
wǎn shàng hǎo - Good evening

Indonesian Words/Sentence Used:

Aku cinta kamu - I love you


	3. 5 Years Later (Back in the USA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been five years since we last saw Magnus and Alec. The handsome men are still going strong, and still engaged, but what have they been up to in the past five years? Oh! What is that...children!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this is the final instalment for this little piece. If you've made it this far, thank you! I'm very pleased and happy to end it here now. Its so cavity driven I think I seriously need a dentist now. In any case, I hope as the final bit, its enjoyed and yes, again its a little naughty, but so sickly sweet I gagged several times. Confession, I didn't want to focus too much on Alec's parents, but there are bits in here about them. I mainly wanted to focus on Alec and Magnus and the family they now have together. Oh, before I forget, I have borrowed the 'Prism of Love' song for Magnus too. I also borrowed some French, hope the translations are right.

Portrait of You  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter Three: 5 Years Later (Back in the USA)

#

A squeal broke the tranquillity of the home, footsteps thundering down a hallway, the noise echoing against a closed door where two men were trying to remain asleep, curled up together, draped in black and red silken sheets and thick comforters to ward off the chill in the air.

“Your son is awake.” Came a grumble. “Didn't you tell him not to awaken before 8 o’clock?”

“Yes, but darling, why is he just mine when he's being a cheeky boy?” Was the instant reply, that sexy voice laced heavily with sleep, but it still sent a shiver down the other man's spine.

“Because he is so much like his cheeky daddy.” A sudden gasp broke through the room, sparkling blue eyes snapping open when a very warm and very naked body shifted in the blink of an eye, fully resting over his equally naked body. The contact made him shudder, butterflies and blood instantly heading south.

“Don't be acting like you've never been cheeky at all, father.” Lips brushed his own, a smirk forming, as the man's partner of six years now still grimaced at kissing with bad breath. “Even after all this time, you are still so adorably cute Alexander.”

“Ma-Magnus...” Oh how the fashion icon loved that stutter as pale cheeks blushed. 

It may have something to do with the fact that Magnus was currently grinding himself sensually against his partner elicting delicious shudders from his man. Then there was the tiny pants which were insanely alluring and, quite frankly, they were turning Magnus on quicker then ever as he captured soft plump lips against his own, practically drowning within Alec's kiss, bad breath or not. Whilst he was there, Magnus decided to thoroughly explore Alec's mouth with his very experienced tongue and was, as usual, damn proud of himself for the tiny mewling sounds he evoked from his lovely man beneath him.

Magnus was completely transfixed by his pretty boy and no matter what, this is how he always loved him, completely lost in ecstasy, a blithering mess and completely lost within their moments together, shuddering beneath him. For Magnus, nothing was better then that...

#

Back in Beijing, when Alec had pretty much asked him if Magnus would ever bottom for him, not quite in those words, but he was a smart man to know what his pretty boy was asking. And true to his words, Magnus did think it over and whilst it had been nearly a year later that the two of them did swap roles in bed, Magnus was torn for quite some time afterwards about it all. 

He had loved everything that he and Alec had partaken in, loving the looks his blue eyed beauty gave him as he took him on a wild ride, but still he had struggled for the next couple of months as to whether he could truly tell Alec his thoughts. 

Of course his partner, though as busy as Alec was with his job at his father's architectural firm, had noticed the change and took the far too quiet Magnus out to dinner and then they walked through a lovely park afterwards. 

That had been when Magnus revealed his thoughts. Whilst he did love being able to fulfil one of Alec's requests, to have him as he pleased, he had softly voiced, almost painfully, as he thought maybe Alec would end things with him at this news, that he just wasn't a submissive partner. Magnus fumbled through his words, telling Alec that there was nothing wrong with being 'a bottom', but he did finally open up to when there was a time, back in his high school days where he'd been pushed down and nearly taken advantage of. Thank goodness for the martial arts training he'd taken during middle school as he was able to get away and remained unharmed, but still, there was that tiny amount of fear that to this day, would never leave Magnus alone as much as he hated it. And of course Magnus knew, and explained to Alec, that he would never hurt him in any such way, but his brain could never get rid of that mental image no matter how much he tried. 

Alec had watched Magnus pace throughout his explanation, he having been directed to sit down on a bench and whilst he listened to Magnus reveal the “secret” he'd been keeping from him for the past couple of months, Alec himself was slightly distracted by the very man in front of him. After all, Magnus was dressed in his tight leather pants, purple silk shirt, several buttons undone, pretty much down to his navel and there were four necklaces against his golden-bronze skin. His hair was slightly spiked and the tips were a deep purple and he had black eye-liner accentuated his gorgeous eyes. Alec thought he'd never seen Magnus look so beautiful, which was saying something since he thought Magnus looked beautiful every damn day. 

Their dinner had gone splendidly, Magnus even having stolen a kiss from Alec, behind the menu which got him blushing a little, but once they left the restaurant and began walking through the park, that is when the mood began to change and this was the reason why.

Growing tired of the pacing, or more or less worrying for the fumbling Magnus, which the man never did, Alec stopped his fiance from pacing, watching those pouting eyes look over at him as Magnus finally told him he wanted to switch their roles back to how it was before. He began to ramble about Alec having done nothing wrong as he truly did love the passion and care he had for him, and he promised that Alec hadn't done anything wrong or terrible to him, to make him feel scared like what happened back in high school, and then Magnus went on to state he was sure that later on in years, as they grew and matured together, Magnus was sure his feelings would adjust. 

Well...maybe... 

'Please don't break up with me...' It was voiced so heartbreakingly soft that Alec had captured Magnus' hand and pulled him to his seated position, Magnus standing between his spread legs as Alec had lifted his hands and cupped Magnus' sweet face in his hands. 

'Never going to happen.' Alec had murmured before drawing Magnus' face down and into a slow and sweet kiss. The park was fairly dark so they wouldn't shock any passers-by at their open and very public display of affection so Alec had kept it going for a little while longer. 

In truth, Alec was super proud of his usually closed off fiancé, for finally being truthful with him. Alec knew Magnus never wanted to burden him with his thoughts and feelings, always flippantly giving him an “I'm fine” which had been wearing thin for the past month. Though finally the man's true thoughts had been revealed to Alec, though he kind of wasn't surprised since he was getting better at understanding Magnus' thought processes and was starting to read Magnus like an open book. A complicated one, a very colourful one, but an open one nonetheless. And one he'd never want to put down or toss aside.

'I love you Mags.' His tall man melted at his confession and Alec stood up, arms wrapped comfortingly and supportively around Magnus as he tucked his head against his neck and shoulder region, smelling that delicious sandalwood smell on his beloved. 'I'm sorry for what happened to you in high school. And I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt too.' Alec raised his head, to take a peek at Magnus for only a second and the sheepish and almost embarrassed grin was so adorable on Magnus it practically made Alec melt that evening. 'Please know, nothing you do, or confess to me, will ever stop me from loving you.' Alec grinned as he felt arms circle around him as Magnus shuddered against him. As strong as, and as in your face and confident as Magnus was, Alec loved how much he could turn the man, his man, his oh so proud and dominate man, to jelly. 'Even if you decide that you can never take on being the bottom, even if its years later, I will never think less of you.'

'Alec...'

'You want to know the truth that I feel?'

'Yes please...' Even that soft whisper tugged at Alec's heart.

'Being dominated by you...is the best feeling in the world.' Alec felt Magnus grip him tighter.

'R-Really?' He had sounded like he were twelve years old then, even though Alec didn't even know what a 12 year old Magnus would have sounded like. Alec hadn't been able to reassure the man, since it turned out that evening was the fateful meeting of the two men and a very grubby, nameless boy, who was trying to steal Magnus' wallet from his tight leather pants.

#

“S-Stop...” The gasped request brought Magnus back from past thoughts. 

Alec's voice was not very convincing, probably debating on whether he truly did want this to stop. And rightly so since Magnus kept up his little stroking and grinding ministrations, smile widening and his own breath coming out in quick pants as he felt Alec's legs shift, accommodating him more and also wrapping blissfully around his waist. They both let off delighted gasps when certain appendages were pushed even closer together. It did not take long for strong hands to clench against Magnus' shoulders, his blue eyed beauty becoming lost between wanting him to stop this madness or draw him closer to take it further and send him blissfully over the edge.

“SANTA CAME!” Magnus had been so damn close to getting his delicious pretty boy off before he stiffened (and no not in that way) when two other cries erupted through their home and broke through the closed (and yes locked – thank goodness) bedroom door. “DADDY, FATHER COME QUICK! SANTA CAME!” Magnus let out a slight chuckle at the distress on his beloveds face at being interrupted even if at first he was opposed to a quickie.

“I...I want...” Alec was finding it hard to form words and it seemed like they were no longer necessary as Magnus' mouth was over his own, capturing his lust filled moans as he leaned down, rocking languidly against him once more. 

Even after all this time, and the countless love making they had, in various positions and places, Alec still felt very much like a horny teenager whenever Magnus was concerned. He also decided to place that down to the fact he'd actually never been a horny teenager to begin with. Alec's teenage years were very confusing to him and he'd stuck his head into his books and didn't think much about sex or the possibility of actually having any until his eyes were drawn to Magnus that fateful day. Never mind the fact it then took him four years to actually have a true conversation with the gorgeous fashion designer and once he had finally tasted Magnus' lips, Alec was a drowning man who never wanted to surface.

“What is it you want, my dear Alexander?” Alec shuddered at the husky whisper against his ear, stiffening when Magnus' tongue lapped at his neck, right where his largest tattoo was and then gasped when teeth sunk into his pale skin.

“AH!” A guttural groan burst from Alec's lips, Magnus quickly capturing it between his own as Alec felt his release burst forth. Alec's heart hammered in his chest and ears, he was most certain his face was flushed and he slowly remembered to return Magnus' sweet kisses as he dropped down from his rather fast orgasm. Magnus really did have magic hands that could turn him to jelly in minutes. 

Alec fluttered his eyes open and gulped down the lump in his throat as he felt Magnus release his hold on him, that hand now very sticky indeed. Alec was sure he blushed ten shades redder, and also because Magnus softly, carefully and wordlessly, cleaned his stomach, his now sated appendage and then proceeded to wipe down his hand, dropping the used tissues into the waste basket on his side of the bed.

“Merry Christmas, Pretty Boy.” Alec bit his bottom lip, watching as warm brown-golden orbs widened, Magnus instantly returning to his side, stretching out beside him, his right hand (the one that hadn't done the 'other' job previously) was cupping his cheek. “Alec...” Just hearing his name made Alec shudder, since Magnus rarely called him Alec, but it was still as effective as when he referred to him as Alexander and quickly he began to draw in several deep breaths as he tried to collect his raw emotions, wanting to stuff them desperately back down into the pit of his heart. “Oh Alec, please, tell me what is wrong?” Of course his man would worry about him, since Magnus had pretty much brought him to tears at all the wonderful things he did for him...and to him.

“Mags...” Alec was witness to that delightful smile that graced Magnus' lips every time he called him by the one and only nickname he'd ever given him. “Aku cinta kamu. So, so, so, so very much.” Now it was Magnus' turn to fight the emotions as he laid back down, right hand holding up his face whilst he brushed his now non sticky hand through dishevelled black hair and down a very precious cheek, warm brown-golden eyes shimmering.

“Je t'aime, Alexander.” Magnus observed his fiance shudder. “Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.”

“Oh god...” Magnus gave a victorious grin, feeling Alec shudder beside him, still very naked and very exposed as the comforter had been pushed off the bed during their quick antics. Magnus would never get sick of Alec's reactions. He had found out, when they celebrated being together for a year that Alec wanted to return to France. Magnus didn't think he liked it all that much, but his blushing pretty boy had confessed he hadn't been paying attention to all the touristy stuff as he'd been mesmerised by Magnus speaking French the entire time. Needless to say, when Magnus took Alec to bed that evening, all he did was murmur sweet French endearments into his partner's ear, making him gasp and moan countlessly throughout the evening. He would never forget that night. Or any ever since he and Alec had become an item, if Magnus were being truthful. “Mags, did you just say 'I love you' in French to me?” Alec was better these days at picking up which language Magnus decided to talk to him in, since he did have several to choose from, the damn sexy multilingual bastard.

“Among other things.” Magnus still had to pinch himself at being this damn lucky.

“What else did you say?” Those sparkling blue eyes, which shone with so much love and affection for him, very much so on a daily basis, would always be Magnus' undoing.

“Well...”

“DADDY!” Tiny and persistent banging on the door interrupted their moment, but it wasn't like it hadn't been the first time that happened. What with their glorious home now overrun by three adorable children now. “WE WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS DADDY!” A sweet girly voice called out. “AND RAPH ALREADY IS!” There was a instant shout of 'No I'm not' even though both men were fairly certain he totally would be. He was, after all, their cheeky boy.

“I'm just getting dressed Mazie, I won't be long.” Magnus called out.

“BRING FATHER TOO!” Magnus chuckled against Alec's grinning lips as their little girl went trotting back down the hallway and back into the heavily decorated living room to where “Santa” had left them presents.

“I suppose we best go see just how much they have destroyed the living room?” Alec questioned but once again, like many times before, his lips were stolen (just like his heart was) by Magnus. Alec was taken on a roller-coaster ride of love and lust, body set on fire as hands stroked down his shuddering sides. Alec knew there was a grin against Magnus' lips as he finally broke their heated lip-lock and then pressed his lips against his forehead. 

“How about I go check on the kids and you sort yourself out?” Magnus teased.

“And whose fault do you think this is?” Alec panted out, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“I'm more then happy to take the blame.” Magnus was surprised when Alec yanked him down for another heated lip-lock. Alec was soon mortified at himself when a tiny whimper spewed forth as Magnus broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

“When our father comes back in the new year, he's promised to look after the kids for us and so don't you worry blue eyes, I will whisk you away to parts unknown and have my wicked way with you ten times over. So much so you won't be able to stand for days on end.” Magnus delighted in the bright blush on Alec's cheeks. “Merry Christmas to me!” Magnus chuckled to himself as he imprinted Alec's look of shock, surprise and heated excitement into his memory bank of what was to come very soon. He quickly stole Alec's lips once more. “You, my sweetheart, are so damn lucky.”

“Wh-Why?”

“Or should I say, your body is very lucky.” Magnus watched Alec tilt his head in confusion. “For if the male body had ever been able to produce children, you my gorgeous boy would have given me an entire football team by now.” Alec's lips parted open in shock. “And as delightful as that image is, I quite like these glorious rock hard abs quivering beneath me and not a bit out of shape.” Now there was a shade of red Magnus had never even known was possible that was now rushing across Alec's face, down his neck and onto his tattooed chest. Alec's lips were moving but nothing was coming out. Magnus watched his beautiful partner shove him away, which did catch him off guard as he nearly fell off the bed, and then Alec flung himself back down into the pillows, hiding his face from view, though his firm backside was now completely on view to Magnus' sparkling and possessive eyes. 

The room became awfully quiet and Magnus began to think maybe his joke had gone a little too far. “I would you know.” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted to rest on his right elbow once more, drawing his face closer to Alec's so he could capture the muffled whispers coming from Alec's lips against their pillows. “I'd give you all the children in the world if it were possible.”

And though Magnus thought it a lot over the years, but here and now, he just knew there was no one else in the world for him but his delightful (and very embarrassed) Alexander Gideon Lightwood. This man was his entire world: his lover, his best friend, his soul mate.

“Well, this is gone slightly off track, and maybe a bit awkward too?” Magnus offered up, delighting in the throaty chuckle against the pillows as Alec was most definitely agreeing. After all, what does one say to a declaration like that which was just not even possible in this world?

“Mags,” The man in question did have to stop himself from swooning at the only pet name Alec had ever given him. It was here to stay, just like him, forever and ever. “Are you happy?”

“With you always beside me, absolutely.” Magnus watched that shy little smile that constantly tugged at his heartstrings flutter over Alec's lips. It was like, even years later, he was still amazed at his affirmative response. This part of their conversation was indeed a tradition for them. They would wake in bed together, Christmas day, naked and limbs tangled, and that is when Alec would ask him if he was happy. And Magnus' response had never changed. “Kids or no kids, I would always be happy with you.”

“Speaking of kids...” Alec leant up on his elbows, freely watching as Magnus let out a tiny groan, not wanting to go and see them, but also wanting to as well. He was just a big kid at Christmas and threw himself into celebrations with their happy little brood, Alec in the background grinning like a love sick fool, but Magnus had no problem with that whatsoever. “We really should get up and make sure they are alright.”

Magnus shuffled off the bed, bending down to swipe up his clothing and slipped into a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and then slid his long slim legs into some black and gold silk pyjama pants, they resting low against his narrow hips.

“God you're so sexy.” Alec felt himself flush at his sudden confession, observing Magnus turn to look over his shoulder at him, a massive smile on his lips and that sparkle in his eye.

“I still annihilate that mouth filter of yours?”

“Always.” Magnus beamed another smile, leaning over and giving Alec the best Christmas kiss he'd ever had. Well, for this Christmas morning that is. Each Christmas he was fortunate enough to have with Magnus was always breathtaking.

Alec watched Magnus leave, the door clicking closed softly behind him and then he heard squeals of delight and laughter erupt through the house as Magnus was probably engulfing their children in massive hugs this Christmas morning. 

Alec rose up on his shaky legs and shuffled off to the ensuite to take a quick shower and then dressed in some plain black boxer briefs, cotton pants and a black tank. He opened the bedroom door and moved down the hallway and into the living room, leaning against the wall, arms lightly crossed against his chest as he lovingly gazed at his precious family, eyes dropping for a moment to rest on their two cats, Church and Chairman Meow, cuddled together in the corner of the couch.

The large Christmas tree all five of them had decorated together was on a dangerous tilt and wrapping paper littered the floorboards. Alec itched to clean it up, having slight OCD for cleanliness in his home, but then he had to remember it was Christmas.

Sapphire blue eyes shifted to Magnus, the man sitting on the plush red rug, one hand supporting him as he leaned slightly back, legs stretched out in front of him and one ankle crossed over the other whilst his other arm was wrapped protectively and lovingly around their youngest child, their three year old daughter Mazie. 

Sugary sweet and the apple of Magnus' eye. She'd just ripped open a present which contained a fake silver and costume jewellery littered tiara and squealed in delight, shoving it into her messy black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with love as she proclaimed just that to her daddy.

To think, just a year ago, Mazie hadn't even been part of their family yet...

#

'Just over a year ago...'

“Where are we going?” Alec was currently dragging Magnus down the street.

“I've a surprise for you.”

“I don't like surprises.” Alec snorted knowing that was a damn lie. His fiancé was the king of surprises and on the rare occasions when he had surprised Magnus, his delighted facial expressions and the tumble in the sheets were all worth it. Alec wordlessly continued to drag his partner down the street and towards a very familiar building. “Wait, why are we back at Max's orphanage?” Max was their second son, they having adopted him two years ago, when he was five years old, something he had in common with Raphael, when they started the paperwork process for him, though that was painstakingly hard and slow and very stressful. But finally, they had their two boys and life was amazing. So amazing that Alec felt his heart bursting once more, wanting to share their love and good fortune with another. 

And so...

“This is where my surprise is.” Alec pulled Magnus inside, heading for reception and advised the woman he had an appointment with Mr Starkweather. 

Magnus had silently followed Alec into a room, a room he remembered sitting in when he and Alec were signing adoption papers and becoming Max's parents. He felt his heart hammering in his ribcage when his eyes shifted to another door which opened and Mr Starkweather entered.

“Alec, what is going...” Magnus never did finish as his eyes drifted down lower, closer to Mr Starkweather's knees, to where a little girl, dressed prettily in a pale blue dress with white daisy's on it, currently stood, slightly behind Mr Starkweather but looking up at them curiously. Her short black hair was shiny and glossy, a chubby thumb resting in her mouth, but what had instantly frozen Magnus were her eyes. They were sparkling and sapphire blue, just like Alec's.

“You said black hair and blue eyes was your favourite combination.”

“Well...yes...but...” Magnus was never really one to be lost for words, but Alec was continuously surprising him.

“Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane, this is Mazie.” Alec watched with baited breath as Magnus dropped to his knees. “And Mazie here is looking for a family.” Magnus held out his right hand, adorned with silver and gold rings, holding his breath, as all on her own, Mazie popped out from behind the head of the orphanage's legs and cautiously moved to stand in front of Magnus.

“Hello there Princess.” They watched her eyes flash, sparkling even brighter as Magnus took hold of her free hand with both of his, holding it like she were a delicate and very precious crystal about to break.

“Are you my daddy?” Magnus' heart clenched that day, instantly raising one of his hands as Alec took it instantly, kneeling at his side with a grin on his face and watched as Magnus gently cupped Mazie's sweet face with his right hand.

“That's right Princess, I'm your daddy and Alexander here, he is your other daddy too.” A two year old wasn't exactly going to understand what that meant, but when she grinned up at them that was the moment for Magnus. 

He didn't know when he started to cry, but Alec held him until he calmed down and then he finally had to remove his hold on Mazie, who he had also been cuddling at the time. It broke his heart when they had to part, as it would take another month, paperwork and all that crap to go through, before they were taking her home and introducing her to her older brothers and their cats.

#

“Father!” Alec jolted from his thoughts and stepped further into the room, swooping down to pick up Mazie as she leapt out of Magnus' embrace and rushed towards him. “Santa came!”

“So I see, you must have been a really good girl this year.” She giggled and cuddled close, completely missing the snort from her eldest brother, though both men had heard it and Raphael’s rare and bubbled laughter filled their hearts and ears with utmost joy as Magnus gave him a tickle torture for being cheeky. 

Alec placed Mazie back on her feet and she rushed back to Magnus, diving back into his lap as she watched as Max ripped open an envelope he'd forgotten about. He had been so engrossed in a set of books he'd been wanting to read for so long now, that he forgot any other presents that may have had his name on them, and it was thanks to Raphael for waving the envelope under his nose telling him it was his. 

Magnus and Alec grinned at their middle child. Their little Max, nearly eight and such a bookworm like Alec. He wasn't as boisterous and outgoing (aka: cheeky) like his older brother, as Max was a silent achiever and an absolute 'father's boy'. Magnus would always find Alec and Max cuddled together on the couch, or a chair or out in the backyard in the cubby house or on the swings and reading to each other. It always got Magnus' heart melting at seeing them together like that. 

Alec also delighted in the fact that Max thought it was pretty awesome that his father's younger brother was also called Max and found his teenage Uncle to be really cool, which 15 year old Max Lightwood totally wasn't since he was a shy gawky teen growing into his own body and an absolute bookworm, but hey, if one of his nephews found him cooler then Jace, the older Max wasn't going to complain.

“What do you have there Maxi?” Magnus called out to his middle child, watching as his deep brown eyes were wide, lifting to look over at him before a massive smile, one that was very rare indeed, split across his face as he scrambled to his feet and dove into Magnus' chest, nearly knocking Mazie out of Magnus' lap. “Careful Maxi, Mazie is here too.” Magnus grinned, turning his sparkling brown-golden orbs to a grinning Alec as Max wrapped an arm around a giggling Mazie whilst also placing his other around Magnus' neck rather tightly. His tiny body shook with a mountain of emotions. Alec's blue eyes shifted to a postcard of Paris and beneath was the forgotten plane ticket to France as Max had been wanting to go to the Louvre for over a year now. Alec was certain they had an artist in their family. After all, this house was filled with free spirits and creators.

“I love you.” Magnus was a complete mush in seconds flat.

“Me too, my sweet boy.”

“I thought I was your sweet boy?” Came a pouting voice and equally pouting deep brown eyes.

“Oh get your butt over here you cheeky boy.” Magnus demanded of his eldest as Raphael grinned and leapt into Magnus' outstretched arms as he cradled (with a little difficulty since they were growing up so fast) his gorgeous children in his arms. “All three of you are my precious babies, no matter how old you get.” Magnus muttered affectionately as he squeezed tighter, eliciting delicious laughter from his two boys and his sweet little girl. Alec sneakily pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo.

Alec didn't want to interrupt, but when his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, he really needed to get moving with his plan. “Can I steal your daddy for a minute?” Alec broke the adorable moment, watching as pouting faces looked up at him. “Oh come on, its only for a minute.” Alec complained lightly to his three children, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“Why don't you put your coats on, since it is lightly snowing outside, and go and see what might be out there for the three of you?” Three pairs of eyes lit up in excitement and coats were placed on, feet were shoved into gumboots and Raphael was leading his younger siblings into the backyard. Magnus stood up and closed the glass sliding door, not wanting the heating to escape their toasty warm home, and the fact he was still only dressed in silk pyjama pants and nothing else. It wasn't long before he felt hands against his narrow hips. “Yes, now what can I do for you Alexander?” Magnus grinned as shouts of: Santa bought us bikes! drifted throughout the usually quiet neighbourhood. Magnus would have to remember to do some baking and apologise to their direct neighbours for the noise at a later date with gifts of home baked cookies.

“I got you something.”

Magnus frowned. “We promised no presents this year.”

“I know, but...” Alec shuffled like a little kid, a very excited one it seemed, which made Magnus' heart melt. “It took some convincing, since they are like prized possessions from College, but I was able to have them, with quite a bit of pull coming from Father.” Alec watched Magnus' head tilt in confusion as he talked about College, a place they hadn't even bothered to set foot back into since they graduated. 

Alec bent over, pulling out a white box from underneath one of the leather couches. He knew Magnus wouldn't think to look there for presents, not that he would have since he had pinky swore not to get him anything, though of course he had just broken that.

“What did you do?” Warm brown-golden eyes were now slightly narrowed as Alec directed Magnus to sit down on the couch. 

“Close your eyes.” Though Magnus was still a bit sceptic, he did indeed do as Alec requested of him. He heard some shuffling and rustling around, Alec continuously telling him to keep his eyes closed for a bit longer. Well, a bit longer was becoming painstaking for Magnus as he fidgeted on the couch as the room went eerily quiet at least five minutes ago.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Go ahead.” Magnus found it odd that Alec's voice wasn't anywhere in the living room as it appeared slightly muffled, like he were down in the bedroom or something, but shrugging his shoulders, Magnus finally peeled his eyes open and shifted his gaze to an outfit resting on the glass coffee table.

Eyebrows creased as Magnus was gazing upon a very familiar design and a silk blue shirt, it the very colour of Alec's (and now Mazie's) eyes. “Wait, is this my...” Magnus didn't get any further when his eyes lifted and he was struck speechless, lips parting and eyes widening as he gazed up at Alec. Alec who was now standing before him in the other suit he made, the golden silk shirt tucked neatly and loosely into the pressed black trousers and the jacket was left open and the different tones in the black, the spiral designs inspired by Alec's tattoos etched into the fabric, were just so very delightful on his handsome man's built physique. Alec's hair was slightly damp and messy and he smelled delicious, a heady musk scent of his cologne. 

Magnus rose to stand, hands lightly shaking as he drew himself closer to Alec. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Because I'm going to a ceremony.”

“You are?” The confusion was adorable.

“As are you Mags.” 

“But its Christmas.” Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips. Maybe Magnus was still half asleep.

“All the more reason to have the ceremony today, because its Christmas and because I want this Christmas to be extra special for you...well for us real;y.” It was taking longer then what Alec realised, for Magnus to finally understand what he meant, since he had to continue his explanation, even with a grin forming on his face. “Don't you remember what I said to you in the Hall, all those years ago, about these suits you made?” Alec watched Magnus tilt his head trying to think back. “About how I said they could be worn for a wedding?”

“Well, it wasn't truly my intention, I just wanted to impress you with my skills since you intrigued me so much and I changed my designs when I caught a glimpse of your tattoos and your beautiful eyes and...” Alec watched Magnus die off, those speckled gold and oh so pretty brown eyes refocused on him, lips parted and a flush clearly visible now as Magnus was finally taking Alec's words in as well as him in the suit. “Wait... What exactly are you saying?”

“Seriously Mags, do I have to spell it out to you?”

Alec watched Magnus gulp down the lump in his throat, eyes shifting to his clenched hands as he bit adorably at his bottom lip, like he'd stolen that notion from Alec himself. “You...want to marry me?” His soft voice tugged at Alec's heart.

“I did ask you over five years ago.”

“Well yes, but...”

“You don't want to?” Alec didn't even have a chance to feel any sort of fear or sadness as Magnus stumbled on shaky legs towards him, securing his arms around his shoulders and peppered him with kisses and declarations of love.

“Ewww, daddy, not in front of us!” The two men broke apart, chuckling as they looked down at their children who had come back into the house, though Raphael had slapped his hands over Max's and Mazie's eyes so as not to see their parents making out in front of them.

“Sorry Raph, but daddy is just really happy.” Magnus beamed a smile at Alec. “Your father is finally going to marry me.”

“Hey!” Alec complained a little, though his arms did snake around Magnus' waist, holding him close. “I was busy learning the ropes from father at his company, and then you shocked me with wanting to adopt Raphael and then we came back here needing to settle him into his new home and school once his greencard was approved and then I started building our home and then Max and Mazie came along and...” Alec was silenced by a kiss.

“Oh come on!” Raphael cried once more, cheeks flushed at the displays of affections in front of his young eyes, hands still wrapped over his younger siblings eyes, though Mazie had finally gotten free as she beamed smiles up at her fathers. 

“Wow, father is handsome!” She gushed which earned her a delightful hug and a sloppy kiss to her cheek as Alec had swooped down and picked her up, twirling her around and around.

“Yes he does.” Magnus smiled before dropping his gaze to his Christmas present, the suit Alec had laid out for him to dress into, and the very one he had created. It being a perfect match and partnered with the one Alec wore so magnificently. “Wait,” Magnus recalled getting a phone call from his father last week, about a sudden change in his plans and that he may be coming back to the States before the new year. “Is this why dad's coming back to the States earlier then new years?”

“Well, technically, he got in last night. He's staying at the Hotel Dumont since I didn't want to ruin the surprise and all...”

“Grandpa Asmo is here?” The three children asked at the same time. The two men grinned every time at what their kids called Magnus' father. 

“He is, and we'll see him very soon too.” Squeals erupted in the house at this news.

“I want to see Grandpa Asmo now!” Whined Raphael which made Alec sigh slightly in exasperation. 

#

After Magnus' incident with the now 10 year old Raphael, who at the time was five and trying to pick-pocket Magnus' wallet whilst they were having a moment together in the park, even as scared as the youngster was back then, surprisingly though, Raphael had grown insanely attached to Magnus' father and soon afterwards Magnus himself. 

One look in his beloved eyes that time, how fond Magnus was with the little spitfire and chipped with attitude Raphael, possibly even seeing a bit of himself in the youngster, Alec knew he had no say in the matter of taking the boy in. Magnus was sunk instantly, gazing into such lost and fearful eyes that were also chipped with ice and attitude. It was actually Magnus who gave Raphael his name as said boy did not know his real name, he had no birth records and when Magnus and he had their first run in together, he actually only spoke a smattering of Chinese. And the reason Magnus chose that name, well lets just say their little boy reminded him of his sweet boy back in New York who had quite the attitude but deep down there was a heart of gold there. 

Magnus was not a quitting man either and pretty much stalked Raphael about the place, annoying the five year old to high heavens as Magnus finally learned he was a homeless child on the streets of Beijing, though mainly stuck to the park they'd met him in. That had tugged at Magnus' heartstrings and his pleading eyes, when they lay in bed together, two weeks after their encounter, Alec's battle was lost and he hadn't even begun to fight. Another week later and an extremely frightened Raphael, a tiny bag clutched in his hands, that being all the possessions he owned (probably stole) was moving in with them and Asmodeus. 

#

Shaking his head of thoughts, Alec placed one hand on his eldest boys head, he freakishly did actually look like Magnus. 

Back in Beijing, when Raphael came to live with them, Magnus took it upon himself to teach the youngster English. He decided he'd tackle his mother tongue once he was older. Just seeing the two of them together, Alec had jokingly voiced that maybe Magnus had a secret love child and didn't realise it and man had he spent that night pretty much grovelling at Magnus' feet in apology. 

Alec knew he was bad at jokes and that one was his most spectacular failure to date as Magnus shouted at him, telling him that not in a million years would he ever cheat on him. Alec felt sick to his stomach as his little joke had gone so badly wrong as Magnus continuously yelled at him, confessing how much his world revolved around Alec and then proceeded to proclaim loudly that if Raphael was his son, regardless of whether he were ready for children back then or not, he would never have abandoned his sweet boy. 

As Alec was up to his twentieth apology that early evening, at the shouting going on, Raphael had burst into the bedroom and leapt at Magnus, arms securing around his waist as he had heard the declaration of how much Magnus cared for him. That night had been the first time Raphael had heard his crackly voice speak three very precious English words of love to Magnus. 

It took Raphael a little longer to warm to Alec, but after all was forgiven, and several months later, Alec was blessed and pretty much brought to tears when Raphael said those same words to him at the dinner table. He'd been cooking Raphael's favourite meal of his (spaghetti) for his birthday, which they had to estimate with the help of science and a variety of blood tests which had scared Raphael to tears, but now he got a birthday and presents and it happened every year and on this day he would always get to eat his favourite spaghetti. 

“Raphael, as the eldest boy in the house, I've a very important job for you and Max.” Deep brown eyes lifted to his father's tall height. “Do you think the two of you are brave enough to handle it?” Two nods of the head were Alec's answer. “Your task, should you choose to accept it, is taking those clothes, very carefully, and helping your daddy get ready for our ceremony happening very soon.” Raphael handed off the silk shirt to his brother and cradled the trousers and coat within his small but more experienced hands. “Now hop to it.” Alec gave Magnus a wink and a smack on the bum as he told them to shoo, he grinning as his two boys went hopping down the hallway with a laughing Magnus behind them. 

“What about Mazie?” God Alec loved when she spoke in third person, it was so precious and cute. 

“Your special task is...” Alec paused for dramatic affect as he presented his little girl with a sapphire blue silk dress with gold trimming. “To be our flower girl.” It wasn't long before Mazie was out of her pyjamas and in the dress, eyes sparkling up at her father. “Now, do you promise to look after these and not throw them about until we get to the park?”Alec handed her a basket filled with white carnation heads.

“Mm!”

“That's my girl.” Alec murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested a gold tiara into her shiny black hair. “Oh, whilst daddy is taking a shower,” Alec had listened to the water turn on. “Make sure you boys get dressed into the outfits on your beds.” Alec quickly ran a comb through Mazie's hair, brushing down the spiked up strips, it actually reminding him of how Magnus used to always do his hair, but lately he was doing less spiking and less make-up. Either way, make-up or no make-up, spikes or no spikes, Magnus was equally gorgeous to Alec.

“Do we really have to wear these jackets?” A whine from behind him jolted Alec from his thoughts as he rose to his full height, turning to gaze at Max and Raphael in matching black trousers, shirts and gold jackets.

“Yes you do.” Pouts gazed up at him. “But when the ceremony is over and the photos are taken, you can take them off.” That seemed to lift the boys' spirits.

“If it gets cold though, you need to place them back on as we don't want either of you catching a cold since we're going to France in February.” Magnus voiced as he moved down the hallway and back into the living room. 

Nothing could prepare Alec for the vision before him right at this moment.

Magnus immediately stole his breath, his eyes, his heart, his love, his everything. His head was slightly bent, eyes fixed on the cuff he was attaching to his long sleeved blue shirt. Those very cuffs were their initials that Alec had given Magnus on their anniversary when they returned to the States. As Magnus was off gallivanting around the country in regards to 'Bane Fashions' and going to gala events and hosting various runway shows for Hollywood's A-List stars, no matter what suits he wore, those cuffs never left his side. Alec never wanted Magnus to forget, no matter how famous and busy the man's world got, back in New York he would always be waiting for him to return home safe and sound to his side.

Sometimes Alec forgot just what a fashion icon and hotshot Magnus had become in such a short period of time. Hell, Magnus had even been a freaking guest judge on one of those runway shows he so loved and Alec absolutely loathed. Alec would always fall asleep merely minutes into the episode, head tucked under Magnus' chin, their hands linked together, and although it made Magnus cranky that he would never watch a show he liked, the adorably sweet face Alec had during slumber instantly de-solved any crankiness within Magnus in seconds. Instead he'd lap up the unguarded facial expression of his pretty boy and hold him close a little bit longer before rousing him from slumber and taking him off to bed.

Truthfully, Alec had only just gotten through a full episode of that fashion show and only because it had Magnus as a guest judge in it. He'd made sure to record it and then sneakily would fast forward through the 'crap' and would focus on his gorgeous man on screen, thick make-up and all – it was TV after all – and his eyes just wouldn't drop from Magnus' glowing face or the way he would loose himself in his thoughts, the camera completely focused on him, not that Magnus seemed to realise as he would get this cute look, tilt his head and his fingers on his right hand would fiddle with the ring on his left finger. His ring. To say that Magnus became an instant sensation after that was an understatement. He was noticed everywhere now and when they were out together, Magnus would often get photographed. Alec had found this a little annoying, but Magnus would just up his complaining with kisses so...all was not so bad in the end.

“Cover your ears and shut your eyes.” Magnus jerked his head up at Alec's booming voice and observed, without even a further explanation needed, as all three children did as Alec's commanding voice asked. And that was his chance as he moved, like a moth to a flame, heat attracted to heat as Alec's body was barely an inch from Magnus'. 

“Like what you see blue eyes?” Magnus gave a wink, feeling Alec cup his face and then his adorable pretty boy tilted his head up lips drawing closer...

“Always...” Alec mumbled adorably back, love written all over his face. Magnus glided his hands through messy black hair, not wanting it any other way, down Alec's cheeks, watching them shift to pale pink before his dainty fingers travelled down his neck, skimming over his collarbone and then down his chest and around his waist, drawing their bodies impossibly closer. Alec was so close to having his lips against Magnus' but his frustrating, and slightly taller fiancé shifted his head away, an evil grin on his lips when Alec let out a slight moan when their pelvises brushed together.

“You are the devil...” Alec growled, but was pleased when Magnus gave a light chuckle and then proceeded to brush his lips lightly against his own, but still not allowing full contact. Magnus teased him often, and it drove him nuts, but again, Alec would never tire of Magnus' playful side.

“Well, this devil is very much bewitched by his beautiful angel...” Alec's lips parted, he truly not sure what he was going to bite back with, but it needn't matter now as Magnus pulled him closer, if that were possible, launching him into the most deep kiss Alec had ever experienced, even if they'd been together for six years now. It was soul reaching, toe curling and filled with so much love Alec was sure he was going to suffocate with the power of Magnus' love for him. “And who he'll never part ways with.” Alec's heart was hammering in his chest. “Pour toujours, mon bien-aimé.” And that got his blood boiling with wanton need for his man.

“Wh-What did you say?”

“Forever, my beloved.”

The blush was back on Alec's face in an instant. “A-And earlier...in the bedroom, what was that?”

“I will never let you go. You are the love of my life.”

“Oh god...” Alec mumbled as he crushed himself closer to Magnus, knees weak and face thrust into Magnus' neck for a moment, smelling the heady sandalwood scent which always made him think of Magnus and home. “You have to teach me French.” Alec practically begged.

“Not a chance.”

“Why?” Alec shifted away, gazing up at Magnus with a pout on his face.

“Because I so love what it does to you... yeux bleus...” Magnus gave a chuckle as he noticed a shiver run down Alec's beautiful body and quickly captured his lips once more, experienced hands running down Alec's spine to make him shudder even more.

“Are you finished yet?” The two men were thrown from their dreamy states, completely forgetting they did have an audience, who adorably still had their hands over their ears and eyes tightly closed.

“We are Raph,” Magnus brushed his hand over Alec's backside, out of view from innocent eyes of course, and crouched down in front of their precious children. He fixed Max's jacket up, he having done up the buttons wrong, tucked a long strand of hair behind Raphael's ear as their eldest was growing his hair out, most of it placed back in a low ponytail and then he proceeded to place a kiss to Mazie's cheek telling her how pretty she looked in her dress which she grinned widely at.

“There is only one thing left to do.” Alec voiced whilst also turning his head over his shoulder when the doorbell rang. He knew that was their driver who was right on time to take them to their destination. 

“And what is that?” Magnus voiced as he rose to his full height.

“I need your ring back.” Alec found it so cute the way Magnus placed his left hand against his heart, his right one resting over the top, protecting and guarding the ring, his ring, for dear life.

“B-But its mine...” Alec grinned at Magnus' stutter. Now that was so very rare. 

“It will always be yours. Just like yours is mine.” Alec removed his ring from his finger and pulled a box from his pocket, placing the most precious gift, besides Magnus and their three children, he'd ever been given, inside it. “Come on Mags, you won't be without it for long.”

“Promise?”

“I do.” He watched warm brown-golden eyes flash and sparkle at those two simple, but very real and effective words. Words that Alec was about to proclaim to Magnus. 

Alec watched as Magnus removed his ring, noticing how his skin tone was lighter since Magnus had not for a single moment taken it off, until now that is. Alec lifted Magnus' left hand, pressing his lips against the strip of pale skin on Magnus' ring finger and then placed the ring into the box. His eyes twinkled up and over at Magnus who looked a little sad that the ring was no longer sitting against his finger, like he were missing a part of himself. It was all so adorable. Alec quickly snapped the lid closed, jolting Magnus from wherever he went, and then held the box out to Max who took it with great pride and care within both hands.

“You keep that safe, alright Maxi?” Magnus brushed his hand through his second sons dark brown hair, finally understanding that Max was going to be their ring bearer.

“I will.”

“What's my job?”

“Being my best man buddy.” Raphael grinned up at his father at those words.

“I always thought Jace would be your best man?” 

“He was a bit upset he lost that spot to a 10 year old.” Alec grinned as he coaxed everyone into their shoes and then placed warmer coats over Raphael and Max whilst Magnus was doing the same to Mazie. “He was also upset he couldn't throw me a bachelor party.”

“I never got one either.”

“I didn't think we needed it anyway, we've been engaged for years and they did throw us that welcome back party and congratulations on getting engaged party too, so, I figured that was enough.”

“That they did.” Magnus had only met Alec's siblings a handful of times, but when they returned to the States, Raphael not yet with them as he was still in Beijing awaiting all the necessary paperwork to be approved, and Magnus had been engulfed in hugs by the younger Lightwood's. He was so delighted about being welcomed by Alec's siblings in seconds flat, though he had promised them he's never hurt Alec. And true to his word, Magnus had stayed with Alec and vice versa, through the good times and the bad.

Upon settling back into New York, Magnus became fast friends with Izzy as they talked all things fashion. Jace and Magnus had a relationship like constant bickering brothers, Magnus always delighting in one-upping the blonde every time. And then there was dear sweet Max who still thought Magnus was very cool and still called him his sparkly magician big brother. Jace still corrected him by saying 'in-law' and even if it were going to be true, it still got Alec blushing. 

“Truthfully I don't think I could have actually handled a bachelor party organised by Jace anyway. A few drinks at the Hunter's Moon and several rounds of pool with you would have been ideal for me, but I'm sure he would have done strippers and the likes.” Alec listened to Magnus laugh. 

“I doubt Jace would be up to seeing male strippers at that.” Magnus offered with a smirk on his face, just trying to picture a horrified Jace watching oily “Chippendales” stripping in front of his eyes.

“I'm sure he would have done female strippers just to spite me.” Again Alec delighted in Magnus' chuckle. “Though now that I think of it, I should have given you a chance to have a bachelor party.”

“Why?”

“Well, not the whole stripper bit, especially since you'd be happy whether it be pretty girls or hot guys, and that just irks me since no one can have you but me...” Magnus grinned as he just loved when Alec got jealous and possessive of him. And then he loved it when he rambled because he blurted out his inner most thoughts too. “Anyway, you've been working a lot lately, an excessive amount of hours and lots of travelling and such, and now I think about it, I should have gotten Izzy and Catarina to organise a slumber party for you. You could have relaxed with pizza and ice cream and had facials and painted your nails with them and whatever else you do at slumber parties.” Magnus grinned as that sounded more like a low key hens party, but he would have enjoyed it anyway. God he had the most sweetest fiancé, soon to be husband, in the entire world.

Alec shuffled Magnus and the kids out of the house, the door locking behind them. They now lived a bit out of the city, but their home was the one Alec had created, with a few tweaks here and there from Magnus, mainly the open plan design of the kitchen and living spaces, but it was utterly perfect and theirs. 

“There will be time for that after we're married, so I don't mind waiting to have my slumber party at a later date.”

“No way, we'll be in that honeymoon phase and I won't let you leave my side.” Magnus couldn't contain his laughter as he erupted loudly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, he dabbing lightly with a tissue as he didn't want his eye-liner to smudge.

“Where did you hear that kind of talk from?”

“Catarina said her and Ragnor are still like that, and they've been married for two years now.” Magnus got the kids into the limousine, they squealing in delight at the shiny black car. Alec really didn't want them to constantly use a limo service and instead would utilise buses, trains and their own SUV for school and shopping runs most days. On special occasions like this, it was alright though. Alec helped the boys buckle their seatbelts and Magnus placed Mazie into a booster seat which had already been organised for her. 

“You do realise that our work doesn't allow us to be together all the time like the two of them right?” Catarina and Ragnor had opened up a consulting business together and were indeed very inseparable. Not two months early, Magnus was delighted, as was Alec, when Catarina told them that her and Ragnor were expecting their first child. Magnus smiled at the memory, though stopped when he noticed Alec's frowning face as his words finally did sink in to the architect.

“I know...” Magnus immediately felt guilty for his words. This was meant to be a most blessed day and he was making his man gloomy as they settled into the limousine as well.

“Alexander, if ever there is a day, where you do not want me to leave, work related or not, tell me and I will stop.”

“You sacrificed years for me, so I could learn from father, and I will do the same for you in return. We're partners Magnus. ” Love shone clearly within Alec's determined blue eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus placed out his hands, watching Alec take them instantly. “Give me one to two years to finish what I started, to do the projects I need to do in order to keep Bane Fashions as a leading brand for years to come and then I'll shift my focus, not travel so much, and I'll be all yours.”

“Mags...”

“What about us?” 

“I'll be all yours too.” Magnus winked at his beaming children.

“I got you something.”

“Again?” Magnus voiced in surprise, and watched Alec take a bouquet of flowers from Charles, his usual driver. 

How funny times had changed when Alec proclaimed he'd never get used to riding in the back of a limousine and yet on very special occasions, this being the biggest one of course, Alec used the same service and driver a lot nowadays. Though if he were impressing clients, taking the idea from Asmodeus, he used it quite regularly when he had an influx in work, which seemed to be as soon as he returned to the States. Alec's business took off instantly, but he always made sure to be home at a reasonable hour, only working late if he knew Magnus wasn't flying off to parts unknown. The both of them really did want to keep some form of 'normalcy' in their children’s lives.

“These are everything I feel for you.” Magnus was knocked from his thoughts as he focused on Alec. “Well...no...that isn't true. Everything I feel for you wouldn't be able to fit in a bouquet you can carry.” Magnus did have to chuckle at that, at the sheepish and oh so adorable smile on Alec's lips, pale cheeks blushing pink. What he wouldn't give to leap over and steal the man's lips but Magnus took some deep calming breaths and controlled his swooning. Instead he cradled the flowers in his arms, gazing at the deep red roses for passion and love, the calla lily's for magnificence and beauty and the white carnations for innocence and pure love. And Alec thought he were the king of surprises. His man was a treasure trove of surprises...and romance for that matter. Today though, just this once, Magnus would tip his hat to Alec and allow him the crown.

“They are amazing Alexander. So beautiful...” Magnus sunk his nose into the roses and took in a deep breath. 

It brought him back to when Alec gave him those flowers after his surprise theatre performance. The flowers stood proud on the dining table for nearly two weeks and then they began to wilt and die. Magnus was mortified when the petals began to brown. He was absolutely crushed when he had to finally toss them out. Alec found it all so adorable as he didn't understand it at all and asked Magnus why he was so upset about it all. It was then he found out that he had been the first person to ever get Magnus flowers. Alec's heart hammered in his ribcage and thudded in his ears at that confession and remained at Magnus' side, arm around his shoulders as he looked into the waste bin where the dead flowers had been placed. 

'On this day, every month, I will gift you with new flowers, new memories...' Alec proclaimed and true to his word that is exactly what Alec had done. It must have cost a fortune, since it was six years later and Alec was still doing that very gesture. Magnus had tried to get him to stop, but Alec always waved him off and said his delighted expression was all he'd ever wanted to see when he graced him with his various arrangements of flowers. Sometimes the gesture was insanely massive and sometimes it was just a simple red rose, but Magnus loved everything and anything Alec graced him with. Magnus had a hard time trying to pick a favourite 'flower-giving moment' but the night he got back to a rather empty house, no children in sight and rose petals scattered over the floor heading towards the bedroom had gotten his heart racing. When he pushed the door open, following said petals towards the ensuite, Magnus felt his mouth drop open as there Alec was, sitting on the edge of the bath, it filled with bubbles and his sandalwood aroma and completely butt naked, a rose between his teeth and sapphire blue eyes sparkling in excitement and expectation of what was soon to come. Turns out, after their wild escapades in the bathroom and then later on in bed, Alec had organised for Ragnor and Catarina to have the kids for the night as Alec wanted to “change it up” this time round. Magnus was not complaining as he held his satisfied man in his arms before they drifted off to sleep.

“Daddy, can I smell too?” Magnus was once again knocked from his thoughts, only this time they were naughty ones, and shifted the flowers so Mazie could have a whiff and it was then that he vowed this time, these flowers would be preserved for the rest of his life, so he could look back on this day with great fondness. Magnus would ensure they were 'frozen' for all time and incased in a glass display container and he knew the perfect spot to place them in the Study he and Alec constantly used. Every time he felt frustrated about his designs, Magnus could shift his gaze to them and smile as to why he was still doing this and remember it was the very man who presented him with those flowers and who would be working diligently on the other side of the room, who inspired him every day.

#

“Are you ready?” Magnus constantly seemed to be lost in past thoughts, but when they were filled with his delicious man, one couldn't blame him. He hadn't even realised they had reached their destination as his gaze turned to look over at Alec who was half in the limousine, gazing lovingly at him.

“Absolutely.” Really, there was no other response necessary.

“Good, wait five minutes and then hop out and follow the flower trail.” Alec closed the door and left with waving Raphael.

Those five minutes were agonising but Magnus soon hopped out and with their other two kids in front of him they headed down a path sprinkled with rose petals. When Magnus lifted his eyes from the strategically placed fire torches, the blue and gold silk ties resting in tree branches and the rose petals on the ground, which were his guide, his breath caught as there was his Alexander, tall and proud and beaming down the small 'aisle' between seated guests. Beside Alec was of course Raphael, Jace and Max all grinning widely at him.

“Alright Princess, you're up.” Magnus softly voiced to his little girl, she trotting down the aisle, tossing the carnations about the place haphazardly. It sent delighted chuckles about their guests.

“Grandpa Asmo!” Mazie cheered as she waved at Magnus' father. He stopped her from running over to him, telling her to continue to sprinkle the flowers about, like the adorable princess she was, and head on over to her father who was waiting for her. Of course she did as her grandpa said.

“Alright Maxi, now you.” Back straight, a look of utmost concentration on his sweet gentle face, Max cradled the box which housed the Lightwood and Bane rings within and marched his way towards the front, stepping off to the side where Mazie stood looking a little bored now as her job was done and she had no flowers left in her basket.

“Are you ready gorgeous?” Magnus jerked his head to the left, face splitting into a massive smile as there before his eyes, dressed in lovely and very simple blue silk dresses were Isabelle and Catarina. His grin was even wider as these were very simple dresses he had designed and loved how they looked on two very important women in his life. And right beside Catarina, dressed in a deep blue suit with a black shirt was gold tie was Ragnor.

“Oh!” Magnus proclaimed as Izzy handed him his bouquet which he had forgotten in the limousine. Turns out Charles had seen them and rushed them to Isabelle, Catarina and Ragnor who were hiding in plain sight, waiting for their moment to pounce on Magnus, before he took his seat next to his family as of course they were invited.

All three of them were hugged by Magnus and then they made their way down the makeshift aisle before it was finally Magnus' turn. There was no wedding song or anything, but for Magnus it didn't matter as he wouldn't have heard a thing as his eyes were glazed with happiness and would not drop from Alec as he passed his bouquet off to Izzy and then clasped Alec's shaking hands with his, trying to calm his pretty boy down.

“Do you have the rings?” Magnus finally paid attention to the celebrant giving them away and then shifted his gaze down to Max as he lifted the now opened box to his parents, grinning from ear to ear.

Alec took Magnus' ring and Magnus took out Alec's. “Told you, you wouldn't be without it for long.” Alec gave Magnus a small grin.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, please take a moment to declare your vows before presenting Magnus with his ring.”

“Magnus, you know I’ve never really been good with words.” Alec grinned just as Magnus did. Of course he knew. He knew his pretty boy in and out, but was also so very delighted when he was still constantly surprised too. “I fumble through a lot, but you are always so patient with me, allowing me all the time in the world to voice what I need to voice to you. You've been my best friend, my partner for six years, but in truth, as you would know, I've loved you for a decade now.” Alec felt himself blush as his gaze shifted to Izzy who was cuddling Magnus' flowers to her chest and her eyes were dewy with tears. “My life truly began when I met you.” Magnus felt his heart thudding in his chest. “Throughout all the adventures I've had, you being apart of them is the best memory of all. No matter the trials and tribulations that will continuously come our way, together, with Raph, Maxi and Mazie, I'll always remain strong for us. The four of you are everything to me and I promise to love and cherish you all for the rest of my life.” Alec raised the ring and cradled Magnus' hand like he were going to disappear before his eyes and then let out a rush of air when he slipped the ring back onto its rightful place. Magnus couldn't help the chuckle at Alec's sigh of relief as this wasn't a dream at all.

“Magnus Bane, please take a moment to declare your vows before presenting Alexander with his ring.” The park fell quiet as Magnus stood before Alec, head bowed and was starring at his family ring resting against his thumb and index finger.

“Mags, its alright, if you've nothing to say, its alright.” Alec's deep throaty voice fluttered to his ears.

“There is so much I could say, but there wouldn't be enough hours in the day for me to be able to confess just what you mean to me.” Alec was stumped in seconds flat. “Alexander, my blue eyed beauty, my pretty boy, my angel, my archer, you are my everything.” Alec was definitely blushing for sure. “Right here and now, in front of family and friends, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment and your accomplice in mischief.”

“Th-That's Raph...” Alec grinned at his mumble, eyes shifting to a grinning Raphael and then raising them to a smiling Magnus too. Really though, Alec was trying to contain his emotions as he'd placed Magnus on the spot, the man having no preparation time to make up vows and yet he was doing a superb job as it was! So much so tears were swimming in Alec's sapphire blue eyes! He felt himself shudder as Magnus took hold of his hands to steady him for a moment.

“I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I will love you, hold you and honour you. I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you. I shall walk, wherever you walk, hand in hand, to wherever our journey leads us, for all the days of my life. Together: living, learning, loving.”

“Mags...” Alec's chin began to tremble, Magnus lifting his hand to brush some tears from the corner of Alec's eyes.

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.” Magnus shifted his gaze as he slipped his ring onto Alec's finger.

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.” Alec hiccuped a little, eyes squeezing shut as he was trying his best (and fabulously failing at it) to keep the tears at bay.

“Here father,” Alec found Raphael handing him a tissue and he took it gratefully, wiping his eyes and then shoved it into his pocket and clutched Magnus hands with his own once more, their heads turning to look at the smiling celibrant.

“Alexander, do you take Magnus to be your husband?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus grinned as Alec blushed. “I mean, I do.”

“Magnus, do you take Alexander to be your husband?”

“Absolutely.” Magnus copied Alec, making him grin. “I mean, I do too, most definitely, 100%, this is my man.” He gave his pretty boy a wink which brought laughter bubbling up from Alec's throat and various chuckles from their guests too.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane...or Mr and Mr Bane-Lightwood, whichever you prefer.”

Magnus let out a delighted chuckle. “Both!” He happily replied and took a step forward, drawing his lips down to Alec's as he cupped his blue eyed pretty boys face delicately in his hands. Alec's hands were against his hips, tugging lightly on his jacket to pull him closer, but Magnus was being oh so gentlemanly and would not turn this kiss heated and would leave it deliciously PG-13. 

The now married men broke the lip-lock, cheers erupting throughout their guests and they were soon sprinkled with rose petals as Magnus hugged Alec close and then swooped down to cuddle their children.

They were drawn into various conversations with family and friends they had not seen in awhile and while that was going on, Alec's happy helpers, which were his siblings, Catarina and Ragnor, were shifting their ceremony in the park to now making it the reception. Fold out tables were being propped up and the chairs placed under them. Some very simple centrepieces were placed on the tables and the silk ties which had been in the trees were now placed against chairs. Extra tables were brought out with catering and drinks, a smaller one for the two tiered wedding cake and then, much to Magnus' surprise a band was being set up too! 

#

An hour or so into the reception, Magnus had been pulled away from Alec, and was now talking to Ping and his father whilst watching Alec across the way. A rather stiff looking Alec that is, as he was giving his mother a slightly awkward hug. In truth Magnus hadn't paid that much attention to the guests, his eyes all focused on Alec but as the reception came around he had noticed both Alec's parents had shown up! 

#

His first meeting with the Lightwood parents had definitely not been a friendly one. Robert had in fact punched Magnus for corrupting his son, which Alec shouted bloody murder at, screaming at his father that he didn't even know Magnus when he realised he was gay, which was when he was fourteen. Alec stalked out the house, dragging Magnus with him as tears furiously fell from his face, taking Magnus home and placing a bag of frozen peas against his cheek and profusely apologised for the abuse his father showed him. Alec was intent on pressing charges, but Magnus calmed him down after two hours and said it was not worth it and no matter what, he would make the Lightwood's accept him as Alec's partner and there was always a chance to do this another time, once the tension calmed down.

Things weren't still that great, but Alec had started to rekindle his fractured relationship with his now divorced parents, it happening a year after they got back to the States. And though things could still be awkward with Maryse, it was definitely better then his father, Robert. They'd been shocked to not only meet Magnus, to find out they were engaged, but also the fact they had adopted a young boy! 

After the first heated meeting, Alec did not try again, even though Maryse tried to contact him multiple times, until another year had passed. That time, he'd turned up at his old family home with Raphael. Magnus had faked having an urgent appointment and couldn't make it that time. He was a little apprehensive about Robert Lightwood's wrath, since he could still feel the punch on his cheek even a year later and would hate for something like that to happen in front of their little boy. Magnus also made sure not to tell his own father about the meeting he had with Robert, for his father would have probably tried to place out a hit on the an for laying a hand on him. Yes, Magnus' father was still very protective of his beautiful boy.

As time went by, it turned out that Maryse loved being a grandmother. Robert was still very awkward about all of it though. Magnus continued to steer clear, and only just last year did he go to the first Lightwood-Bane Christmas party, bringing along their two boys at the time, Mazie wasn't yet part of the family back then, and whilst Magnus could strike up a conversation with anyone, Robert Lightwood was a whole other story. 

Magnus had Jace, Izzy and Max backing him up all the way, telling their parents how fantastic he was and what a great dad he was to the boys, how much he supported Alec in Beijing and then worked his butt off to make a name for himself with Bane Fashions back in the States. Magnus loved these Lightwood siblings and thanked them wholeheartedly for their efforts, but still tensions were thick.

Alec was a pouting mess when they returned home, but Magnus did convince him that it was far better then their first meeting since Robert didn't punch him this time. Alec had frowned, not wanting to remember that at all, but he couldn't think much more on the matter as Magnus whisked their adorable boys off to bed and then did the same to him, lips all over his body and making him forget his stubborn father for the rest of the evening.

#

Drifting back from his thoughts, Magnus realised that his father and Ping were still talking about his impromptu (forced) piano playing and singing back at the Theatre in Beijing. Magnus' gaze kept shifting to the band every single time. He slipped away for a moment, making his way over there and began chatting with the group. After various moments, explaining the tune he had in his head, the band began to strum a few chords and play some keys on the keyboard until Magnus was satisfied. 

Talk about impromptu moments... 

Magnus was nervous, there was no denying it and took a deep breath and tapped on the microphone, quiet falling about the fairy-lights lit park. He watched Alec shift his gaze to him and then tilt his head oh so adorably, standing next to his mother and her new boyfriend, Luke Garroway, a police officer.

“Hello, as you all know, I'm Magnus Bane-Lightwood.” Magnus watched as Alec's eyes sparkled and a massive grin form over his lips as he'd already decided to hyphenate his name. “You all know that today was quite a surprise for me, Alexander having organised this all in secret.”

“Love you Magnus!” Izzy called out, slightly tipsy already it seemed.

“And I you, darling Isabelle.” Magnus instantly responded to her affections whilst quickly shifting his attention back to their other guests. “Whilst Alexander and I had promised no presents this year, he surprised me with not only this wonderful ceremony and reception, but my beautiful bouquet too. Unfortunately ladies, I will not be tossing it out to the crowd, sorry darlings.” There was a round of 'awe damn' from their close family and friends. “I'd also like to thank my husband, oh, now that sounds delicious...” Magnus reeled off, getting a blush from Alec before he quickly got back on topic. “Alexander, you are the most loving and considerate man I've ever known. How you organised this, without my knowing, and believe me I generally know everything that is going on around us, I am still amazed at you pulling this off. Thank you for organising our outfits and for giving me my very fabulous Best Women and my one and only Grooms-man.” Magnus gave a wink to the smiling Izzy, Catarina and of course Ragnor. “To our lovely children, thank you for making this day so very special for me, and for being part of it too. I know I will never forget today.” There were some whistles and cat calls and lots of 'awe' shoved in there too. “Alexander, you know this is something I would never do, even though dad forced me last time, but today, for everything you have done, for everything you will do for me, for us, in the future, I wrote this just for you.” Alec's eyes were wide as Magnus pulled some papers from his pocket, handing them off to the band behind him. “I wrote this, when we were apart for three months. No matter what life throws at us, I now know, we'll always be together. This song is for you. I hope you enjoy it.”

Alec took a step forward, Izzy right at his side, holding his hand and then there was Jace and Max and of course their three kids too. Even though others were watching, Alec felt like it was just them right now. Them and Magnus as a melodious tune began to fill the park, his mouth going dry, lips parting in silent wonder as Magnus stepped up to the microphone once more, those sensual warm brown-golden eyes not for a single moment breaking from his shimmering sapphire orbs. 

'Through your prism of love  
I see the world in color  
I see the world light up (oh)'

'Through your prism of love  
Even though you're gone now  
That love will keep me strong (oh)'

'I was so lost, so lost inside  
That I lost my mind  
And I made you cry one thousand times, oh  
I guess I got a little bit scared  
I didn't prepare for your love at the time darling'

'You were the love of my life  
And I'm so sorry  
That I made you cry'

Alec felt tears in his eyes as Magnus swayed gently on the make-shift stage, singing softly, sweetly, lovingly down to him, for him, for them. Alec felt himself break from the group surrounding him, he almost stumbling on his own two feet as he made his way across the grass, eyes crystal clear as he noticed pure love etched onto Magnus' face. As he sang hypnotically to him, eyes shining and his lips curved into a small smile, and even though this totally sounded like a break up song, but to Alec, it didn't matter. It was all heart, all love, all pure, and all Magnus, and it was the most beautiful present he'd ever been given by his new husband. 

'An angel  
Whose wings had to fly (whose wings had to fly)'

'You changed my life  
Through your prism of love'

'I learned my lessons  
Got no self account  
Forever now  
Through your prism of love'

'Life will fly flourescently even when we're grey and old  
Oh,   
I'm sorry that I broke broke broke your heart'

Alec couldn't help but grin at that, knowing that would never happen. He was sure they would have arguments and fights along the way, he was not that much of an idiot to know that married life wasn't easy, after all, his parents were now divorced, had been that way for three years now, but Magnus was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew this man would never break his heart and he would never do the same. 

Alec felt a lump form in his throat as Magnus took the microphone from the stand and stepped down into the grass, sensually moving over to him, one hand now resting against his cheek, the other still holding the mic as he continued to sing to him. Alec was bewitched immediately, Magnus shuffling in front of him, making him do the same as his hands drifted to Magnus' narrow hips, resting them there as they shuffled on the grass together while his eyes, his ears, his heart continued to focus on everything that was Magnus. This was practically their first dance together, as a married couple, now that Alec thought of it.

'I was self-centered  
Acting like a child in a man's body'

'If only I can show you I've changed  
Rearranged, tied the wrongs made them right darling'

'I know I might never  
Get ahold of you again like we used to darling  
If only you'd let me'

'It's bittersweet cause I gave you all you wanted, oh  
Through that prism of love (Prism of love)'

'It's bittersweet cause you gave me all I wanted, oh  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)'

'Oh yeah,  
I see the world in color  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)'

'It's bittersweet cause you gave me all I wanted, oh  
I see the world in color  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)'

'Prism of love' 

When the song died down and Magnus dropped the mic to his side, Alec was on him in seconds, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, as he kissed the life out of Magnus, onlookers of family and friends be damned. Of course he could hear the cat calls, the whistles and even the adorable gripe from Raphael telling him and his daddy off for kissing in front of him and his siblings. It brought a chuckle to their lips, chests vibrating as Alec and Magnus finally drew away, barely an inch though as their foreheads touched.

“You're the love of my life.” Alec murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he willed himself not to cry, like he pretty much did at Magnus' vows, feeling his handsome husband brush his lips against his eyelids. The moment was soon broken by the Lightwood siblings ripping them apart.

“Oh my god Magnus, that was epic!” Izzy cried aloud, enveloping Magnus in a massive hug as she spun him round and round. For such a petite young woman, she had quite an abundance of strength within her.

“Yeah, I guess it was alright.” Jace offered up, golden eyes shifting to the snort at his side.

“Daddy's lyrics made you cry.” The older Max smirked at his cheeky nephew.

“What!?!? They did not you little...”

“Jace...” Alec warned his brother not to curse his eldest who was being far too cheeky, most definitely like his daddy, but today he'd get away with it because Alec was bursting with forgiveness and love and everything else under the midday sky. 

Thick clouds had rolled in once more, Alec was certain it would snow, but he was fine with that since the kids loved snow. He was more a beach man these days, much like Magnus was, but snuggling in bed, under the comforter, naked and with his husband on a cold winters day sounded like a bloody perfect idea. And with that in mind, Alec started to like the idea of winter once more.

However, none of that mattered as he held his breath as his mother started walking towards them.

“Magnus...” His husband had been laughing heartily at Catarina and Ragnor's digs for never having told them he could write or sing so beautifully after all the years he'd known them, but when his mother had called out to him, Alec watched him stiffen in the shoulders, turning his attention to the older woman dressed in a midnight blue dress with a fluffy black shawl over her shoulders, keeping out the winter chill. 

“Mrs Lightwood...no...err...Maryse...?” Alec wasn't sure if his mother was happy with Magnus calling her by her first name, but then again, she wasn't really married to his father anymore, though she had kept his last name for business purposes, but still, even he found it weird to hear people referring to his mother as 'Mrs Lightwood'. 

Alec could do nothing but wait with baited breath as to what his mother would do. 

To everyone around them, the hug she drew Magnus into was not what anyone was expecting at all. It took Magnus a few seconds to recover as he quickly lifted his arms and gave Maryse a gentle hug in return.

“Thank you for loving my boy.” Alec grinned heartily, clasping Izzy's hand as she beamed him a victory smile. Changes were on the horizon for sure.

“I should thank you and...your...um...ex-husband...for creating such a son, such a wonderful man who feels me with so much joy and pride each day. I'm so very fortunate, every day, for the rest of my life, to be wedded to him.”

“Spoken like a true blushing bride. Oh!” Never in all his life, did Alec think he would see his mother blush, her hand slapping over her ruby coloured lips at her slip up. “Magnus, sorry...I...” Everyone burst into fits of laughter, Magnus included.

“Its quite alright, I do often sound like I'm constantly gushing about Alexander, it often makes Raph gag.” Maryse grinned once more before detaching herself from Magnus and then gave her son a loving hug. She placed her hand against her eldest boys cheek, her identical blue eyes filled with love and pride for him. 

“I'm so glad you found your happiness.” Alec smiled down at his shorter mother. Yes it'd taken awhile, but being witness to the vows spoken, especially Magnus' which did bring tears to her eyes and she had shed several in secret, though Luke was there with a tissue for her, and she knew then that her son was with the love of his life. 

Maryse gave a slight nod, and off she went, darling grandchildren in toe as she convinced them to see what kind of desserts were on offer knowing they wouldn't be too fond of the rich fruit cake done for the two tier wedding cake she'd actually made for her boys. 

Alec had actually asked her to do it as well, she overwhelmed with emotions that her eldest son wanted her to be part of his surprise wedding to Magnus. He had said Magnus loved fruit cake, as long as it had quite a bit of brandy in it too. And so Maryse pulled her grandmother's recipe from an old cookbook and worked her hardest on it. 

It didn't take long for Alec's siblings and Catarina and Ragnor to follow, everyone interested in the delicious dessert spread (and open bar for that matter) on offer.

“Mags...”

“Wait, I think your father is coming over.” Magnus felt Alec stiffen on instinct, but he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide. Alec had after all just kissed the living daylights out of Magnus in front of everyone here, shoving it into his parents faces. His mother seemed to be coming around so one parent down, one more to go...

Alec shifted his blue eyes down to his left hand which Magnus was currently holding, entwining their long fingers together. Magnus was telling him that no matter what, he was there, would always be there.

“Alec,” He gave a jerked nod, not trusting his voice at all. He blinked several times when the older man placed out his hand, a smile gracing Alec's lips as Magnus seemed to be looking funnily down at it before jerking to attention and his unoccupied hand finally lifted up and clasped his father's. “Congratulations Magnus.” The young men knew how hard this was for Robert Lightwood. “Welcome to the family and...and you've got yourself quite a good man here.”

“Oh I know.” Magnus squeezed Robert's hand and shook it a couple times before the connection was lost. “But Alexander here has quite a good man beside him too, Mr Lightwood.” Alec couldn't help the laughter from bursting forth as he shifted to press his lips to Magnus' temple, once he stretched up on tip-toes in order to do it of course. Robert observed his eldest son and said son's partner quietly.

“Robert,” Magnus arched his brow at the elder man standing before him and Alec. “Please, call me Robert. Mr Lightwood is too...impersonal.”

“Alright, Robert it is then.”

“Robert!” A voiced boomed through the small crowd and Magnus groaned. “We haven't yet met, but I'm...”

“Dad, seriously?!?!” Magnus voiced in exasperation, though Asmodeus was just trying to cut the tension over here. Magnus cleared his throat. “Mr Light- I mean Robert, this is my father, Asmodeus Bane.” Both men shook each other's hands and then Asmodeus, with his excellent business skills, drifted Robert away towards the make-shift bar and towards a 50 year old scotch Asmodeus had convinced him to try.

“That went better then I thought.” Alec finally blurted out. “Though I must thank dad for shifting Robert's focus onto him.” Magnus found it slightly odd, even though he knew why, how Alec called his father 'dad' and his own father by his first name. Though when one had been kicked out of his childhood home and pretty much disowned, it would definitely take some time to rekindle a relationship with said parents who had deserted you instead of embraced you like they should have.

“Just remember Alexander,” Magnus huskily voiced into Alec's ear, making him shudder as an arm snaked around his waist. “We will both be thankful to dad as he's looking after the boys for the next couple of days whilst we are in the penthouse suite at the Hotel Dumont...and very much alone.” Magnus grinned wickedly as Alec's breath came out in little pants. It may have something to do with the fact that his hand which had been around his waist was now sensually caressing one firm butt cheek.

“Mags...”

“Daddy, daddy!” Eyes drifted to Mazie who was dashing back over, she bundled back up in her coat as the day was getting cooler. “Dance with me daddy!” It wasn't a question, it was a demand from his adorable black haired, blue eyed princess.

“As you command of me.” Magnus bowed and then swooped down and picked up Mazie, sitting her against his hip and smiled loving as she giggled.

“I want you to sing too.”

“Mazie no,”

“Again, again!” She giggled with glee, her eyes shifting to Izzy who was walking back over. “Aunt Iz, tell daddy to sing!” The princess demanded

“Oh, yes please!” She wound an arm through Magnus' free one and grinned up at her tall brother-in-law. “Mic please!” Izzy ordered of the singer who seemed happy to oblige as she had another she could use as a backup and Magnus groaned whilst taking it from her dainty hands. Don't ever believe anyone who said Isabelle Lightwood wasn't bossy.

“I don't have any other songs to sing.” Alec was about to say that was a lie since he'd been witness to the other two sensual tunes Magnus sung back in Beijing.

“Just sing a classic, and a fun song too. One full of addictive beat and so damn cliché and...and jumping possibilities.” Izzy hummed as she thought over her own descriptive request and then snapped her fingers. “Oh, I know!” She rushed to the stage, to voice her request and then a very familiar beat began to echo through the park.

“Izzy no!” Alec cried aloud, remembering the days of Izzy jumping around her bedroom, on her bed, to this very song and singing into her hairbrush. Alec didn't mind the dearly departed Prince, but Izzy had ruined this freaking song (and others of his) for him, for life. Jace burst out laughing, remembering Izzy and her hairbrush singing instantly and poor Max was unsure what was going on since he'd not even been around for these memories.

Izzy rushed back to Magnus' side, shouting into the mic as she took on the 'girl bits' and with a smiling and laughing Magnus, he was “forced” into becoming Prince. 

Alec stood there, mouth agape as he watched Magnus belt out (rather sensually and so in a Prince-like way) the song, 1999, one arm keeping a cheering Mazie at his hip as he did what Izzy was doing and that was jumping. Their duet brought more family and friends to the make-shift dance floor, which of course was just the grass, as Magnus and Izzy's jumping about became infectious. Even Raph and Maxi were doing it, though they still stayed off to the side, near Alec. Alec had to admit, Izzy was not as bad as she was back when he and Jace were teens but of course the man was bias and would always favour Magnus over everything and anything. And with Magnus being Prince, well Alec was sunk again. He totally never wanted to admit that old school music, from the 80's and 90's and also Prince himself had been one of Alec's guilty pleasures.

He remained clued to his spot, lips in a wide grin as Magnus lost himself within the music and Alec lost himself in Magnus.

#

Alec didn't know how much time had passed, but he was lounging on a seat, it not being the most comfortable, but his sons were sitting in his lap and were both fast asleep resting against his chest, his strong arms securely around them and his eyes were still locked on Magnus. 

The impromptu karaoke had ended awhile ago, Magnus' voice becoming a little croaky as he hadn't belted out so many songs in such a long time. 

Now though, Magnus was swaying from side to side, Mazie wrapped within his arms and probably drooling on his black jacket as she was out just like her brothers. Right at his side, on either side of him in fact, were Magnus' precious best friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Their arms were linked over his shoulders, Alec watching a grin form on Magnus' lips, even if his eyes were closed as both Ragnor and Catarina pressed their lips to each of his temples in unison. Alec quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. It was too precious and Alec not only wanted to remember it but to show Magnus at a later date too. Alec was collecting precious memories to print and frame later and present to Magnus at his upcoming birthday, so his husband knew every day just how special he was and what he meant to the people around him. 

The very bond those three shared immediately sent a smile fluttering to Alec's lips. His husband had the best damn family in the world, and even if his was still slightly dysfunctional, or maybe he should just choose awkward in regards to his parents, but still, Alec's was pretty damn good too.

“How are you doing, my boy?” Alec grinned as he finally tore his gaze from Magnus' slow shuffling with his dear friends and their daughter and lifted his gaze to Asmodeus.

“I'm so happy dad.” And of course he knew he was blushing, especially when Asmodeus bent down and dropped a kiss to the top of his head, something he'd seen the man do a multitude of times to Magnus and even though it'd happened to him countless times over the years, it was still awkward for Alec, though he'd get used to it...eventually. His parents weren't that affectionate so Alec had always been awkward with public displays of affection, but Magnus and Asmodeus had pretty much obliterated that nowadays. Alec couldn't help but grin every time Asmodeus convinced him time and time again that he truly thought of him like another son.

“Rightly so, my beautiful boy is quite the catch.” Asmodeus gaze Alec a wink as he nodded his head in agreement. “You about ready to let go of the boys so I can take them home?” Alec shifted his gaze down to his angelic sons, even if Raph was probably more devilish then angelic, much like his cheeky daddy for sure. Alec dropped kisses to their dark hair, smelling the familiar sandalwood and vanilla scent of the shampoo that Magnus always used. “Are you sure you didn't want me to look after Mazie as well? I may have only had one son, but I’m certain I can handle all three grandchildren at once. After all, my beautiful boy was quite a handful.” That comment brought a smile to Alec's lips as he could totally picture a young Magnus raising hell.

“I'm sure. She's actually staying with Ragnor and Catarina tonight. Cat's younger sister Madzie is staying with her while their parents are away and Mazie has fallen in love with her. Or it could be Madzie's frizzy hair that she loves. I can't be sure.” Asmodeus laughed at that as he watched his boy hand off Mazie to Catarina and then they drifted back over to farewell everyone. 

Magnus dropped kisses to his boys heads, much like what Alec did before and then Asmodeus stole their sons without even waking them up. Alec pressed a kiss to Mazie's pink cheek and then watched Magnus' best friends leave, hand in hand and telling them that they would call them tomorrow (evening – Catarina slyly voiced with a twinkle in her eye – and Alec tried not to pay attention to) as to how she is doing without them.

#

Hotel Dumont...

“I don't think I can eat another thing.” Magnus voiced in absolute food bliss, hands splayed against his flat and taut stomach. “Your mother's fruit cake was divine. I must get the recipe from her at a later date.” Alec grinned as he removed his coat as he and Magnus stepped through the door of the penthouse suite. Alec then helped Magnus out of his jacket as well. “I'm so exhausted.” Magnus fought a yawn from escaping his lips as the door clicked closed and auto-locked behind them.

“Today has been a very busy day.”

“A very special day.” Magnus shot back, untucking the blue silk shirt from his trousers and popping open several buttons while he was at it too. He and Alec had not bothered with wearing ties since they wore them a lot to do with their careers.

“This is by far our best Christmas yet.” Alec proclaimed as he kicked off his shoes, Magnus following seconds later as he wriggled his sock covered feet, his shiny black shoes making his feet ache a little. They were ones he never usually wore after all.

“I still feel like I didn't get you a good enough present, even though we weren't suppose to exchange anything this year.” Magnus still gave him a slight scowl.

“Mags, you sang to me...”

“Well...”

“At our wedding.” Alec watched Magnus' mood perk up. “And I loved it. Even though it so seemed like a break up song. Was it a break up song?”

“Well, it was at the time when I had to return to the States for those three months.”

“Come on Mags, no one could predict something was wrong with your Visa and you had to get back to the States and organise another one before being allowed back into China.”

“Those three months were the death of me.” Alec found it cute how Magnus absently played with his fingers on his hands, lost in deep thought. He'd done it a few times, since it was quite rare in fact, but each time, it was so adorable. “Whilst alone in my place, with Church and Chairman, horrible thoughts plagued me nightly. My gorgeous man was over the other side of the world, with cute Asian boys surrounding him at father's workplace and I constantly thought you'd fall for...no...I'm not even going to say his name... It just irks me...” Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

“Mags, even though that was so long ago, are you possibly still thinking about...”

“No!” There was the snappy reply that made Alec's smile widen immediately. “Don't you dare say his name either.”

“James...?” Alec watched Magnus pout and his grin widened instantly. Now this, this jealousy was very rare indeed. “God, I love you.” Shimmering warm brown-golden eyes shifted to meet his sparkling gaze. “Though maybe I should be a little mad at you for not having faith in me.”

“No! That's not-” Alec never did give Magnus a chance to finish as he took a step forward and kissed him long and hard, leaving them both breathless when they separated. 

“You know what, I know what I want for Christmas now.”

“What?”

“You. Always and forever.” 

“Vos désirs sont des ordres.” Magnus sealed his lips over Alec's before pressing his lips to Alec's reddening ear. “Je vais vous faire crier, mon beau mari.” Alec went weak in his arms, literally shaking as he clutched desperately at his shoulders.

“Wh-What are you saying?”

“I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast.” Magnus directed Alec to the bedroom, stripping the both of them as they went. “Well, if I let you out for breakfast that is...” Redness graced Alec's cheeks once more as Magnus gave him that smirk whilst his lips attacked every inch of available skin. 

The bedroom door slammed closed just as fireworks blasted into the night sky and we're all absolutely certain there would be many more happening in this penthouse suite too.

Together: living, learning, loving.

# 

End.

#

French:  
Je t'aime: I love you  
Je ne te laisserai jamais partir: I will never let you go  
Tu es l'amour de ma vie: You are the love of my life  
Yeux bleus: Blue eyes  
Vos désirs sont des ordres: Your wish is my command  
Je vais vous faire crier, mon beau mari: I'm going to make you scream, my beautiful husband.


End file.
